High School
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: "High School" is just a working title right now. I can't currently come up with anything, so I'm taking suggestions! Shoot me your best ideas and I'll pick one out. I have confidence that you guys can come up with something good.
1. Prolouge

So, here's a quick review of what's to come. Basically, it's gonna be a story centered around high school. Everyone is an anthro-wolf. If you're not sure what that is, either Google it or picture this:

A wolf standing up, wearing clothes, talking, driving cars, etc like you or I would. Only with fur like they would have. Pretty simple to imagine, right? Now that you've got a basic idea, let's get on with the preview.

* * *

_Note: I do **NOT** own and A&O charecters or the movie. I do own my own OC's and story plot._

* * *

Cody's Bio:

Fur Color- Mostly grey from father with ocean blue highlights from mother along forelegs, neck and tail

Eye Color- Ocean blue from mother like the fur color

Height- 5' 8"

Weight- 190lbs. with a slighty bulky build hiding considerable muscles

Siara's Bio:

Fur Color- Mostly dark grey, almost black, from mother with lighter grey highlights from father

Eye Color- Variable. Orange when calm, red when angry.

Height- 5' 2"

Weight- 110lbs with slender build accenting perfect figure

* * *

Cody & Siara (pronounced psy-air-uh) are brother and sister going to the same high school, Jasper High. Cody is 17 1/2 and Siara is 17, both of them seniors. They're parents died when they were young, but they've been able to support themselves with their jobs and money from the government every month.

Their father, Greg, was killed in Iraq in 2009 and Jenny, their mother, was killed in by a drunk driver two months later. Greg was a Navy F-16 fighter pilot and Jenny was a nurse at Jasper Medical Center. They left behind a considerable amount of money to help them if they needed it, but they rarely ever use any. Only in an emergency or special occasion.

Cody never takes off his father's dogtags, not even to sleep or shower. They were all that he left of him besides a couple pictures. Siara wore Jenny's favorite earrings, a shiny silver loop with a teal crystal in them.

Siara is a kind of math "geek", excellent at everything involving math. She gets A's in every class except chemistry, which she finds boring anyway. Cody, however, is the exact opposite. He despises math at every turn, but finds joy in chemistry, especially when it comes to finding out what chemicals explode...He's also a computer geek, having an VERY extensive knowledge of anything having to do with them. He's even builds custom computers for anyone who asks him to supplement their income.

They have many friends at Jasper High, the most notable three are Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate. Humphrey is almost like Cody's brother, both of them sharing 95% of their interests and the same age apart from one month. Some others even thought they were related. Lilly is on the cheerleading team for the football team, is Cody's love/lust and is also 17. Only bad part is that she's Garth's girlfriend, who is the football team captain. Garth knows that Cody is interested in Lilly and does everything he can to change his mind.

Siara's best friend is Kate, who is 18. They have all their classes together, frequently go shopping together and all the other normal girls' activities. Kate is Lilly's sister and Humphrey is Siara's love/lust. Unfortunately for her, he already has a girlfriend, Candy, who happens to be the cheer team captain Candy is always mean to her, mostly because she knows Siara is more beautiful then her and that Humphrey has an interest in her.

* * *

The story starts right after winter break and the new year starts. Who knows what's going to happen...Everything could turn out peachy perfect or be a complete disaster for everyone. Only way to find out is to read! First chapter will be ready soon!


	2. Just Another Day

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock broke the peaceful silence of the morning. It was 6:30AM and the sun was just barely shining in the bedroom belonging to Cody. He groaned as he rolled over and switched it off.

"Great, we get to start this crap again..." He said, annoyed by the fact that school was starting again today after winter break. He pushed the blanket off and slid out of bed, putting on a pair of pajama pants and walking out. He went down the hallway a little bit and knocked on a door, saying "Siara, you up yet?"

"Yeah, almost...I'll be out soon." His little sister called from her bedroom. He went back down the hall and out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They lived alone ever since their parents died, their father in the war that was now over and their mother due to a drunk driver on her way home from work.

They were left with the house they lived in, a small three bedroom home. Two bedroom were Cody and Siara's and the other was a game/ workout room. They both had jobs to be able to support themselves, but the house was already paid off, so they didn't need to worry too much. Plus the government sent them money every month to help out, even though they didn't actually need it.

After quickly eating a bowl of cereal, Cody went back to his bedroom and got some clean clothes before going to take a shower. Siara was already getting dressed in her room, picking out what to wear.

"Hm...not too horrible..." She said to herself, trying on a cute pink t-shirt. After finally deciding what to wear, she went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and fur. At the same time, Cody was getting out of the shower. He grabbed his shoes and walked out to the living room, sitting down on the couch to put them on and watch TV before they left.

He flipped the TV onto the weather and traffic like every morning. About ten minutes later, Siara came out, looking as beautiful as ever. "Well, how do I look?" She asked, showing off a little. Cody smirked and said "Like a girl..."

"Well, no shit! Nothing gets by you, huh?" She jokingly said. They shared a laugh and Cody said "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go...I'm driving today!" She said, grabbing the keys to the 2012 Ford Raptor sitting out front before Cody could. "Oh, come on! You had the truck all day yesterday!" He said in protest.

"Don't care, I called it first!" She said, grabbing her backpack and running out the door. Cody locked the front door and they went over and got in the big pickup. She put the key in the ignition, turning it and cranking over the beast of an engine.

The 6.5L V8 came to life with a menacing growl thanks to the aftermarket Flowmaster exhaust system. It rumbled as it warmed up for a couple minutes before they took off to school. "When are you gonna get that little rust bucket finally done?" Siara asked as they made small talk during the drive.

She was referring to Cody's 1965 Volkswagen Beetle in the garage. He bought if for $500 from a guy who had it sitting in his barn for sixteen years collecting dust. It wasn't in really bad shape, but had it's share of issues. One was rust...Almost everywhere, but thankfully away from all the critical parts.

"I should be done by the end of the month. There's not much left to do." He said. He's already done a considerable amount of work on it in the three months he's owned it. It's almost completely restored to it's former glory, short of a few issues here and there.

"That's what you said last month..." Siara said, smiling. Cody shrugged and said "Took longer then I thought it would. You've seen how it's gonna look when it's done and you know it's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess..." She said as they pulled up at the last stop light before the school's driveway entrance. Beside them, a huge black Chevy 3500HD pulled up. It was a massive diesel pickup, large exhaust stacks sticking up out of the bed.

Cody looked over at him and the guy motioned to the light with his head and revved his engine, spewing black smoke into the air. He wanted to race them. Cody looked over at Siara and she nodded, revving their engine, making it growl again. The guy saw Siara and started laughing, knowing he was racing a girl.

"Smoke his ass..." Cody said, smiling at her. She nodded again and put the truck in four wheel drive to get the best launch they could. The two pickups traded engine growls as they waited for the light to change.

As soon as it did, Siara mashed the gas down, causing the engine to scream and yank the truck from it's place. It quickly accelerated down the road, the Chevy just as quickly dropping behind. It was over before it even started...

The slowed to a stop at the next light, having to turn around to get to school now. The guys in the Chevy rolled up to a stop next to them and gave them a quick two finger salute. Cody returned it and the light turned green. They made a u-turn while the Chevy drove away down the street.

"Nice job, sis!" Cody said as the pulled into the school parking lot. She beamed and said "Thanks! I actually wasn't sure I'd be able to beat him." They pulled into a parking space fairly close to the front entrance to school, they large truck hulking above two little Honda Civic's on either side.

They hopped out and down to the ground, closing and locking the truck before walking toward the door. They saw two of their friends waiting for them, smiles on their faces.

"Morning, Speedy!" Humphrey said to Siara, who blushed and turned her head away. "Hi, Humphrey!" She nervously said, trying not to make eye contact with him. They all knew she really liked him, but he already had a girlfriend despite being interested in her.

"So, you guys saw that?" Cody asked, smiling. They all nodded and Kate said "Everyone did! Hearing both those engines made everyone stop and watch."

"Keep racing it like that and you're gonna blow the motor!" Humphrey said, looking at Cody. He smiled and said "Nah, that thing is bullet proof! It can easily handle that stuff. What're you driving today, the Challenger?" Humphrey had a 1969 Dodge Challenger with a 442 Hemi in it. It could easily outrun any car on the street and he's even raced it at the local track and won many times.

"No, she's in the garage again...I'm replacing the crank and camshaft with better ones." He said, smiling. Siara looked up at him and said "Again? You just did that a couple months ago!"

"I know, but I found better ones! They'll let if rev up faster." He said. She sighed and shook her head, saying "Boys...Never enough power..." Cody and Humphrey laughed and just then, the morning bell rang. Cody and Humphrey's first class was math. Siara and Kate's was history.

"Well, better get to class. See you at lunch, okay, sis?" Cody asked. Siara nodded and said "Sure! See you later!" Her and Kate walked off together, chatting about girl stuff. Humphrey was watching Siara walk down the hall, obviously staring at her.

Cody slapped his shoulder and said "Dude, that's my sister you're staring at!" Humphrey smirked and said "Yeah...Sorry, man." Cody smiled and said "It's cool...I mean, I know you like her. But aren't you still with Candy?"

Humphrey sighed and said "Yeah, I am...I'm seriously considering dumping her, though. She's getting to be kind of a bitch. I just can't stand how she treats everyone." Just then, they both heard a girly shriek come from the room Siara and Kate went in. They quickly ran down the hall to the room and went in.

"You know Humphrey's mine! Stay away from him!" Candy yelled, being held back from Siara by a couple other students. Siara had a couple of cuts on her cheek from where Candy slapped her.

"We were only talking! You need to back off, you little psycho!" Siara said, being held by Kate. "Siara, enough! Let it go!" Kate said, trying to calm her down. The ones holding Candy took her to the door and pushed her out, saying "You don't even take this class! Get out of here!"

Candy grabbed Humphrey's paw, saying "Come on, babe! Let's get out of here." She dragged him out behind him and he turned to look at Siara, mouthing "I'm sorry..." She smiled at him and Kate let her go.

Cody walked up to her and said "Are you okay?" He looked at the cuts on her face and she said "Yeah, I'm alright...They're not that bad, really. She only grazed me." Cody pulled a gym towel out of his backpack and handed it to her, saying "Here, take this...Just hold it there a while."

"Thanks, Cody...You should get to class before you're late." Siara said, taking the towel and holding it to her cheek to stop the bleeding. He nodded and gave her a friendly kiss on her other cheek, saying "Alright, see you at lunch."

He walked out of the classroom and Siara looked around, seeing everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked, getting nervous.

"What was that about? Your brother!?" One girl asked. Siara sighed and said "It's just a friendly thing...Just to show we care about each other." The girl nodded and went back to her work. Kate nudged Siara and said "I know what you mean. My family does that, too."

Down in Cody's classroom, he and Humphrey were sitting next to each othe like always. "Sorry about your sister, dude..." Humphrey said, apologizing for Candy's behavior. "It's alright, Siara's a tough girl. It's not gonna bother her any. She knows Candy's jealous of her."

"Don't kill me for saying this, but your sister really is beautiful. She looks WAY better then Candy!" Humphrey said, smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Don't worry, you're safe. You know she'd practically faint if she heard you say that, right?"

"Really?" Humphrey asked, his ears perked up. Cody smiled and said "Yeah, really. She really likes you, you know...She's always asking about you when you're not around."

"Like what?" He asked. "Well, like after we talk on the phone or something. As soon as I hang up, she's right there asking how you were or if you mentioned her." Cody said. Humphrey smirked and said "Wow...I guess she does like me then...What about you and Lilly? What's going on there?"

Cody's smile went away and he said "I don't know...I haven't talked to her for a few days now. I know Garth gets mad at me if I even walk by her."

"So, he's basically Candy and I, only flipped around?" Humphrey asked, laughing. Cody smiled and said "Yeah, basically! I'm gonna try to talk to her after school."

"Well, good luck! She's a really nice girl, but Garth seems to think he owns her." Humphrey said as the teacher walked in. "Alright, class, let's get busy. Today is calculus and a little bit of trig." He said, starting to write on the whiteboard. Almost everyone groaned when he mentioned trigonometry.

_**Skip to lunch**_

The bell rang for lunch break and everyone started putting their books away and leaving. "So, where are you going for lunch?" Humphrey asked as he picked up his bad. Cody put his over his shoulder and said "Siara and I decided on Taco Bell today. Wanna go?"

"Sure! Let's go before Candy comes by!" Humphrey said as they rushed out of class. They met up with Siara and Kate in the hallway and they all walked out to the parking lot. "Siara, Humphrey's coming with us if that's cool with you." Cody said as they got to the Raptor.

Siara blushed a little and said "Y-yeah, sure! The more the merrier, right?" Humphrey chuckled and they opened the doors and started getting in when Lilly came over to them. "Hey, Cody. Can I talk to you for a quick second?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll be right back, guys." Cody said as he walked up to Lilly. He could faintly see her blush under her white fur and said "So, what's up?"

"I'm having some issues with my computer lately...It's running really bad and won't stay connected to the internet." She said. He nodded and said "Sounds simple enough...Want me to come over later?"

"Actually, you can ride home with me if you don't mind hanging around until after practice." Lilly said. Right after school was football and cheerleader practice. "Yeah, sure! I don't mind at all." Cody said, smiling.

"Great! Also, if it's not a pain, I could use a little help with my chemisty homework...There's some stuff I just don't get." She said. Cody nodded and said "Sure, no problem." Just then, Siara honked the horn on the Raptor.

"Just hang on!" Cody said, smiling at them. Lilly giggled and said "Sounds like you need to go...So, see you after school then?"

"You bet! See you later!" Cody said and walked back over to the truck and got in. "So, did you get her number this time?" Humphrey asked, smiling.

"No, even better! She needs me to come over later after school. I'm riding with her today." He said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh, for her computer?" Kate asked. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, and some chemistry."

Humphrey and Siara looked at each other in the mirror and started laughing hysterically. Cody slapped his forehead and said "Not like that! Homework!"

"Right...Well, either way, cool!" Siara said, smiling. Cody nodded and a few minutes later, they pulled into Taco Bell. They parked and got out, walking inside to eat. "So, who's paying today?" Kate asked.

"Who paid last time before school ended?" Humphrey asked. "I did!" Siara said, smiling.

"Well, then it's your turn this time, Humphrey!" Cody said. Humphrey sighed and said "Fine...Whatever, I'm hungry!" They all placed their order and got their food a few minutes later.

About twenty minutes later, they finished their lunch and threw everything away before going back outside. "Okay, I'm driving now!" Cody said, holding his hand out. Siara gave him the keys and they got back in the truck, starting it with a growl. They pulled out onto the road and started heading back toward school.

"How much time do we have left?" Cody asked. Kate looked at her watch and said "About twenty minutes. Why?" Without warning, he turned off down a side street and then immediately onto a dirt path.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Siara yelled, holding onto the grab bar on the dashboard. "Just wait..." Cody calmly said, driving the truck down the trail. A few minutes later, they came out into a big clearing. The trail kept going for a couple miles, ruts and jumps all along it.

"Don't..." Kate said, looking ahead. Cody just smiled and put it in four wheel drive, pushing the gas and taking off down the trail. They quickly got upto seventy miles an hour, the off road racing designed suspension soaking up every single bump. Up ahead there was a pile of dirt that formed a ramp, making a gap over a rather large rut.

"Hold on!" Cody said, flooring it. Everyone grabbed onto what they could, awaiting what was to come. They hit the ramp at eighty-five and launched off it, sailing through the air and hitting the ground nice and smooth.

"That...was AWESOME!" Siara yelled, making everyone laugh. Cody slowed the truck down and said "Alright, that's enough fun...Let's get back now." Everyone nodded and the drove back down the trail, back to school. There was still a couple hours left before it was over for the day.

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, getting out and locking the doors. "So, have fun?" Siara asked Humphrey. He quickly nodded and said "Yeah, that was great! I didn't know this thing worked so well off road!"

"Well, hell, it was built as a desert pre-runner!" Cody said, chuckling. They walked back into school and Kate said "Well, we've got science now. See you boys later!"

"Alright, later!" Humphrey said as they walked down the hall together. He was again watching Siara walk down the hall. She turned around and saw him staring at her. She winked at him, making him blush madly.

"Busted..." Cody said, smiling. Humphrey waved at her and said "She's amazing..."

"Okay, Romeo, let's go! We're almost late!" Cody said, dragging him away. They walked to the gym for their final period of the day. They went into the locker room to change into their gym clothes.

Meanwhile down in science class, Siara and Kate are just walking in. "Did you see Humphrey staring at me?" Siara asked, blushing under her fur. Kate giggled and said "Yeah, I did! Did you see him blush?"

"No, I didn't see that...How cute!" Siara said as they sat down at their desks. Lilly happened to be in the class too and was sitting right in front of them. "Hey, Lilly." Kate said, tapping her back.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked, turning to her. "Did you already talk to Mom and Dad about Cody coming over later?" Kate asked. Lilly shook her head and said "No, I didn't. I didn't get a chance to this morning."

"Well, you know's she's not gonna be happy...Dad's not gonna be a problem, I think. I know he likes Cody." Kate said. Lilly nodded and turned back around to her work. "Why's your Mom not gonna be happ?" Siara asked, curious.

"She doesn't really like guys coming over with us. She gets the wrong idea most of the time..." Kate said. Siara nodded and they got their books out and started working, waiting for the last bell to ring.

* * *

_**So, how was the first chapter? I felt is was pretty good, but I really need to know from you guys.**_


	3. Flashbacks

_**Realized I made a typo that I need to fix...Siara is actually almost 17, not 16. Sorry for any confusion that made. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little shorter then the first, but it should be okay.**_

* * *

Cody and Humphrey were walking out of the gym, talking about the upcoming football game. They were joined by Hutch, a starting tight end. He was a really cool guy and they all got along really good. Hutch wasn't anything like Garth or his friends. He's more with Cody and his friends when it comes to confrontations.

"Nervous about the game on Friday?" Cody asked Hutch. Hutch smiled and said "Not really. The Raiders haven't been doing well this year so far." The Raiders were another football team from Jasper.

"Even so, don't just assume they can't come back. Don't underestimate any opponent." Humphrey said. Hutch nodded and said "Yeah, okay. But still, I think we'll be able to beat them."

"I think so, too. Any idea if there might be any way to get on the team?" Cody asked, making both of them look at him. "You wanna join the football team?" Humphrey asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I do!" Cody said, smiling. Hutch shrugged and said "I can try talking to Coach about it. See what I can do."

"Thanks! I was going to try out at the start of the year, but never got around to it." Cody said. Humphrey chuckled and said "We know why you wanna get on the team!" Cody blushed a little and said "Hey, I've got my reasons..."

"And one of them's Lilly, right?" Hutch asked, smiling. Cody was too and shrugged, saying "Maybe. Problem?"

"Yeah, one. Garth." Humphrey said. Cody's smile went away and he said "Oh, right...I know he'll kick my ass if I start getting close to Lilly." Hutch nodded and said "Not only him, but he'd get his friends in on it, too."

"But you know what? It'd be worth it!" Cody said, smiling again. Humphrey chuckled and said "I suppose so if you really want to be with her."

"I really do. We've known each other since we were kids..." Cody said, thinking back a few years.

_**Flashback**_

Cody, Siara, Lilly and Kate were all friends when they were younger. Kate and Lilly only lived about ten minutes from their house and their parents were always getting together. Kate and Lilly's father was Winston and their mother Eve.

Winston was one of the lead designers at Boeing at the time. He helped design the F/A-18 fighter. He's still a designer, but mainly works from home. Eve works at Jasper Medical Center as well as Jenny, Cody and Siara's mother.

They were all up on a camping trip together at Jasper National Park for a week one summer. They'd been there for a couple days already and it was getting close to dinner time. The sun was down already and the fire was going strong.

Off to the side of the campsite in a clearing, Cody and Greg were tossing a football around. "A little farther..." Greg said as Cody ran further and further. He smiled and said "Alright, there! Incoming!" He tossed the football high and far to his son, spiraling it perfectly.

Cody turned around to see it coming and ran to the left to catch it. He jumped up and caught it before running back toward his dad, trying to get past him to score. Greg was ready for him, trying to stop him.

As he got closer, Cody did a quick jump to the side, easily getting past him. He touched a tree that they decided would be the end zone and started to celebrate. "Yeah! Awesome!" He yelled, throwing the ball on the ground. Greg laughed and said "Nice job, son! That's three in a row!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Cody said just as Jenny called over to them. "Alright, boys, dinner's ready!" She yelled, getting their attention. "Okay, honey! Come on, sport, let's get some dinner!" Greg said, putting his arm around Cody's shoulders. They walked back over and got some food, sitting down by the fire with everyone else.

After dinner, everyone sat around the fire talking and making jokes, having a great time like always. Everybody but one...Lilly. She was up on a small hill a little ways away, laying on a rock and staring up at the night sky.

Greg saw Cody looking over at her, a love-sick smile on his face. He smiled and nudged him, saying "Go talk to her..." Cody looked at him with an "are you sure" face that made Greg laugh. He nodded and Cody smiled at him before getting up and walking up the hill to her.

"Sure it beautiful, isn't it?" Lilly asked as he got there. He smiled and said "Yes, you are..." She blushed and quickly looked at him before he realized what he'd said. "Oh, sorry! Didn't meant to say that!" He said, looking away.

She giggled and said "It's alright...Thank you!" He turned back to her and smiled, laying down on the rock next to her. It was a little cold that night and she was starting to shiver. Cody noticed and slowly got closer to her, sharing his body heat. She blushed again and laid her head against his shoulder, already feeling warmer.

Greg and Jenny could see them from where they were, both of them smiling widely. Winston and Eve turned around and saw them as well. "They make a pretty cute couple..." Jenny said. Eve smiled and said "That they do...What do you think, honey?"

"I think they do, too." He said, kissing her cheek. Kate and Siara were asleep in a couple of the other chairs, oblivious as to what was going on. Back up on the hill, Lilly was starting to fall asleep. Cody looked at her and said "You look tired..."

She smiled a little and said "I am, but I don't wanna get up from here." He chuckled and put slowly put his arm around her, making sure she was okay with it. She didn't protest at all, but instead cuddled closer to him, their bodies touching.

"Lilly, there's something I need-" Cody started when Jenny called "Okay, Cody, bed time! It's almost 1AM!" He let out a frustrated sigh and Lilly giggled, saying "What was it you were saying?"

"I...I was going to say...Never mind, it's not important. See you tommorow." He said, getting up and going down to his tent. Lilly sat up and watched him walk away, wondering what he was going to say.

_"Was he going to say he likes me?"_ She wondered, thoughts running through her head like a freight train. "Lilly, honey, time for bed, too." Eve said, smiling. She nodded and went back down to the fire, hugging her Mom and Dad.

"Goodnight, guys! See you in the morning!" She said, walking over to her tent which was on the other side of the campsite from Cody's. Her and Kate shared a tent, but she'd have it to herself for a little while longer.

She quickly changed into her pajamas before getting into her sleeping bag, quickly falling asleep. She only slept what seemed like a few minutes before something woke her up. Her eyes opened to see a faint glow coming from outside.

She quietly opened the tent to see Cody sitting by the fire pit, poking some hot coals that were giving off an orange glow. She went out and over to him, sitting in the chair next to him. "What're you doing up right now?" She quietly asked since everyone else was asleep.

"Couldn't sleep...What about you?" He asked, staring at the burning coals. She shrugged and said "Same here, I guess..." He simply nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Lilly asked "What were you going to say to me earlier?"

"Eh, it was nothing important..." He said, blushing a little. She smiled and said "Why don't I believe that?" He smiled too and said "Because you never believe anything I say."

"That's not true! I believe a lot of what you say!" She said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Right...So, you really wanna know?"

"Yes, I do! What was it?" She asked, her heart beating a little faster in anticipation. He took a breath and nervously said "I was going to say...You're really beautiful in the moonlight!" She blushed under her fur and said "R-really? You really think so?"

"Of course I do! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" He said, blushing too. She smiled and said "Well, thank you! That's really sweet!" He smiled back at her and said "You're welcome!"

She moved her chair closer to his so that they were inches apart and rested her head on his shoulder, a huge smile on her face. He put his arm around her again and laid his head against hers, closing his eyes. They fell asleep like that, looking like the perfect couple. Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones awake.

Greg was sitting up inside his and Jenny's tent, looking out at them through the mesh window. He had a smile on his face and quietly said "Good job, son...You'll get her eventually."

_**End of Flashback**_

"That was probably the best summer ever! Stupid thing is that I never had the nerve to ask her out...Then high school started and she ended up with Garth." Cody said, hanging his head. Humphrey put his paw on his shoulder and said "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't know that would happen. Just keep believing you two will be together someday."

Cody smiled and said "Thanks, man! I really appreciate that!" Humphrey smiled and said "No problem...Well, I gotta head home. I'll see you guys tommorow, alright?"

"Yep, see you later!" Hutch said, waving to him. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wanna be with Lilly so bad?"

"Because I love her. I have ever since that night years ago. What I felt that night with her was more then just a really good friendship..." Cody said, smiling. He nodded and said "I can understand that. I was only curious was all."

"It's cool, I'm not mad or anything. I'm actually kinda relieved to get that off my chest. I've been feeling like I needed to tell someone." Cody said, chuckling.

"Did you ever tell her?" Hutch asked. Cody shook his head and said "No, I never did. I had every chance in the world, but just couldn't for some reason."

"Well, you'll get another eventually, I'm sure!" He said, smiling too. About then, they got out to the parking lot and Hutch said "Well, I need to head out. See you tommorow! I'll talk to Coach in the morning and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Hutch! I appreciate it!" Cody said, doing a fist bump with him. Hutch walked over to his car and got in while Cody went toward the football field. Memories of days just hanging out with Lilly started flooding his mind, making him smile widely.

_"God, I miss those days...Everything seemed so...perfect!" _He thought. Then one memory came to his mind, one from just a few years ago, that got him upset.

_**Flashback**_

Cody and Lilly were hanging out at his house, playing games and watching TV. It was Lilly's birthday, the day she turned seventeen. She already spent the morning with her family, but decided to hang out with Cody for a few hours.

It was around 4:30PM when there was a knock at the door. Jenny went to the door and opened it, surprised by what she saw. "Jenny?" A man asked, dressed in a sailor's outfit.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" She asked. He took a breath and said "I wish I could say I was here on better circumstances..." She immediately knew what was going on and said "Wh-what happened?"

"I'm sorry to tell you the your husband, Greg, was killed in action over Iraq. You have our deepest condolences." He said, handing her a properly folded flag. Cody heard what he said and immediately ran over, saying "Wait, what!?"

"I'm sorry, son..." The man said, tears in his eyes. Jenny broke down crying and Cody pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on him. Lilly was watching and was in tears as well. "H-how'd it ha-happen?" Jenny asked, sobbing.

"He was doing a BDA mission over Tehran when his plane was shot down by enemy fire. They were too low to eject in time..." He said, wiping his eyes. Cody started to cry as well and said "Do you know if he had any last wishes?"

"Yes, two...Jenny, he asked over the radio as they went down to tell you that he will always love you, in this life and the next. You are is soulmate and he could never love anyone more then he does you." He said. She weakly smiled and said "Thank y-you so much!"

"And for you, Cody..." He said, pulling out Greg's dogtags. "...He asked that you wear these with honour and pride. To never forget him and always know he'll be with you." Cody took them and said "Thank you, I will!"

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss..." He said. Jenny hugged him and said "Thank you..." She let go of him and he took a step back, giving them both a salute. Cody stood proud and returned it, making Jenny smile.

"Please try to have a nice day." He said, turning around and walking to his car. Jenny closed the door and they went over to the couch, sitting down together.

"I'm SO sorry, guys...I can't imagine how upset you are!" Lilly said, wiping her eyes. Jenny smiled at her and said "Thanks, honey...I'm sorry for you having to hear all that on your birthday."

"No, it's okay, really. Are you guys gonna be okay?" She asked. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, we'll be alright...It'll just take a little time to get back to normal."

"Okay, just making sure. I know neither of you want to go anywhere right now, but could I get a ride home soon? I feel you two need some privacy right now." Lilly said. Cody smiled and said "Sure, I'll give you a ride home. You gonna be okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, don't worry." She said, smiling at them both. "Alright. We can go now if you want to, Lilly." Cody said. She nodded and said "Sure. I'll see you later, Jenny." Jenny hugged her and said "See you later, Lilly. Have a good night!"

"Thanks!" Lilly said as she and Cody went out the door together. As soon as he closed it, she turned around and hugged him, saying "If you ever need anyone to talk to, just call me. Okay?"

"Okay, Lilly..." Cody said, hugging her back. She let go a few seconds later and they got in his car, driving back to her house.

_**End of Flashback**_

Cody quickly shook his head to clear his mind of that day. _"Gotta quit going back to that..."_ He thought. He kept walking toward the football field, hoping it wouldn't be too long until they left.

When he got there, both the cheer team and football team were already practicing. Lilly saw Cody going over to the bleachers and smiled, but he didn't see it. Garth happened to look over and saw him along with Lilly smiling.

"What the...What's he doing here?" Garth asked, getting annoyed. One of his friends and teammates, Fang, looked over and said "Looks like he's just watching. Come on, keep your head in the game!"

Garth silently growled to himself and went back to the practice drills. Meanwhile, Cody took his Calculus book out and started working on the day's homework, trying to get an early jump. It would be about an hour or so until practice was over. Plenty of time to get at least half of it done.


	4. A Guy's Mistake & A Girl's Luck

Cody had been in the bleachers for almost an hour now, mostly doing some calculus homework. He'd stop every few minutes to watch the cheerleaders, mostly Lilly. She'd see him looking over and smile at him, making him blush.

He had his iPod out and was listening to some music, Nickelback in fact. He'd listened to two albums so far when one of his favorite songs started playing, _"Don't Ever Let It End"_. He loved it because it made him think of Lilly, how their relationship seemed. They'd been friends for a really long time and he knew he loved her, but wasn't sure how she felt.

When it was over, practice was just ending. He started putting his homework away when Garth approached him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He demanded. Cody chuckled and said "Thought I'd hang around a while. You know, see how you guys practice."

"No you weren't, you were watching Lilly!" Garth yelled, getting angry. Lilly came over and pushed Garth back, saying "Garth, stop it! He wasn't doing anything wrong! He had every right to be here."

"Why're you defending him!? He's only here to watch you!" Garth said in a rage. "No, he's not. He's waiting for me to finish practice. We're going back to my house so he can help me fix my computer." Lilly said.

"He's going to YOUR house!?" Garth yelled. "Yes, he is! Because I asked him to!" Lilly said, getting mad at Garth.

"Why didn't you ask if I was okay with it!?" He yelled. Lilly was getting even more upset and said "Because I don't need your permission to have friends over! Stop trying to control my life!" That pushed Garth over the edge and he suddenly slapped Lilly, making her yelp and fall to the ground.

Cody's blood started to boil and he jumped onto Garth, pushing him down on the ground and punching in right in the mouth. "How dare you! You have NO right or reason to hurt her!" Cody yelled. The rest of the football team ran over and pulled Cody off Garth before he could land another punch.

Garth was bleeding pretty good from his lip as he struggled to his feet. The coach came over and yelled "What is going on here!?" Garth wiped his mouth off and said "That idiot just decked me!"

The coach looked at Cody and said "Why!? Why'd you do that?" The football players let go of Cody and he said "Because he just slapped Lilly for no reason!" He helped Lilly back up to her feet and she had a paw to her cheek and tears in her eyes.

"Garth, why on earth would you do that!?" Fang said, stunned at his friend. Garth looked at everyone glaring at him and said "I...I..." Lilly approached him and said "Garth...We're done! I don't want to deal with you anymore!" She turned around and walked over to the cheerleading team, surrounded by the other girls.

"Garth, you're going to the principal's office! He'll decide if you get to stay here or not. If Lilly or her family presses charges for assault, you're off the team!" Coach yelled, digusted with him. The rest of the team started to walk away, feeling the same way.

"You don't deserve Lilly...Any man who treats a woman like that can go burn in hell!" Cody yelled, picking up his backpack and going over to Lilly to make sure she was alright. When he got over to her, she said "Okay, can you girl give me a couple minutes?" They all nodded and gave her some space, going back to what they were doing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cody asked. She shakily nodded and said "Y-yeah...I'm a little worried how my parents are going to react. I'm gonna have to tell them..."

"Yeah, you will...Are you going to press charges?" He asked. She shrugged and said "I don't know. If my parents want to, them I'm not going to argue." He moved her paw from her face to see a bright red mark on her cheek.

"Sure you're alright?" He asked, smiling a little. She was too and said "I'm fine. Thank you..."

"For what?" He asked. "For caring about me. That and what you did to Garth." Lilly said, giggling a little bit. Cody chuckled and said "Well, you're welcome. Think he'll bother you anymore?"

"He's probably going to try calling me later to apologize and say he still loves me..." She said, picking her bag up. He nodded and said "I wouldn't doubt it. What're you going to say?"

"Go to hell." She said, dead serious. "Sounds about perfect to me!" Cody said, laughing. Lilly giggled again and said "So, think we should head to my house? Get this stuff done?"

"Yeah, sure! I mean, I've got nothing else to do today, so hanging out a while sounds like fun." Cody said. She smiled and said "Yeah, it kinda does! Well, let's get going then. I'm sure Dad will be home already. I'll let him tell Mom when she gets home."

They started walking to parking lot, Lilly looking back over her shoulder to see Garth sitting on the bleachers, his head hanging. She sighed and shook her head, saying "I don't know what I saw in him..." They got to her car a couple minutes later, a black 2004 Mazda RX-8.

"Pretty nice car! I didn't know you had one already." Cody said as they put their bags in the trunk. Lilly smiled and said "Dad got it for me a couple weeks ago. Got a pretty good deal on it apperantly! It was listed at $11,500 and he said he only paid $7900 for it!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Cody said, laughing. They got in and she started it, the strong engine coming to life with a small growl. Cody smiled and said "I love the sound these cars make!"

"Yeah, me too! Sounds kinda mean!" She said, shifting into first. Cody was a little surprised she knew how to drive a manual transmission and said "When did you learn to drive stick?"

"When Dad got the car. He taught me." She said as they pulled out of the parking lot. They quickly accelerated down the road, Lilly driving it like a pro. She turned the radio on and it started playing a CD that was already in. As soon as it started, she got upset and took it out, throwing it out the window.

"Something wrong?" Cody asked as he watched the CD break apart on the ground behind them. She smiled and said "Garth got me that one." Cody smiled too and they kept driving, getting on the highway a couple minutes later.

They were only on it a few minutes until they turned off and into the more wealthy part of town. They houses here were pretty big, usually two-stories. They all had huge front yards and what seemed to be large garages as well.

They turned onto the street Lilly lived on and then immediately into a U shaped driveway, stopping in front the garage. Lilly pushed a button on the dashboard and the door started opening and she pulled in, parking next to a silver 2009 Toyota Tundra.

"Who's is that?" Cody asked. Lilly smiled and said "Dad's. He insisted on getting a truck." Cody laughed and said "He has good taste in cars then!" Lilly shut the car off and they got out, getting their bags out and then walking inside the house.

"Dad, you home?" Lilly called. A voice from upstairs echoed "Yeah, I'm in my office."

"Okay, I brought Cody home with me." She yelled back. "Oh, okay! I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled. She smiled and turned to Cody, saying "Want some water or something?"

"Sure, that be nice! Thanks!" He said. They went into the kitchen and she got a couple glasses out, filling them from the fridge. She handed him one and he said "Thanks." She nodded and they quickly drank them, finishing just as her Dad, Winston, came in.

"Hello, Cody! How've you been?" He asked. Cody smiled and said "Pretty good! How about you, sir?" Winston chuckled and said "You know you don't need to call me sir..."

"I know." Cody said, smiling. He smiled back and said "Well, to answer your question, great!" Lilly gave him a hug and said "Hi, Dad!" He hugged her back and said "Hi, honey! How was school?"

She let go of him and said "It was...good..." He looked at her cheek and saw the slap mark and said "What the...Who did that to you!?" She sighed and said "Garth..."

"WHAT!?" He yelled, surprising them both. She nodded and said "We got into an arguement about Cody being here."

"And he slapped you for that?" Winston asked, more calm then before. Lilly simply nodded and he said "Lilly, I'm sorry...Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little. I was about to put an ice pack on it." She said. He nodded and said "Okay, you do that. I need to call Tony and tell him. Did anyone call the police?"

"No, but the football coach said the principal would deal with him." She said. He nodded againa and said "Okay. I know he'll do the right thing." She opened the freezer and pulled and ice pack out, holding it to her cheek.

"Cody punched him right in his mouth when he did it. Might've broken out a tooth or two!" Lilly said, smiling again. Winston was as well and turned to Cody, saying "Oh, really? He is still breathing, right?"

"Of course. I figured when the lady of the house hears about it, she'll personally kill him." Cody said, laughing. Lilly and Winston both laughed as well and he said "Well, you're probably right! Course, if he has to go to the hospital, she'll probably be saving his life."

"So, did you two-" Winston started when Lilly said "Yeah, we broke up...Finally." He smiled and said "Okay...Well, I've still got a little work to do. I'm working with a couple others over the internet. We're trying to tweak the design of the 787's wing just a bit to get smoother airflow."

"Oh, okay! Any luck so far?" Lilly asked. He chuckled and said "No, not really...David seems to think it's fine as is."

"Well, there's always room for improvement. I'll see you in a little while then!" She said. He nodded and went back upstairs to his office, leaving them in the kitchen. "So, think we should take a look at my computer?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure. Where is it?" He asked. She giggled and said "Up in my room..." His eyes went wide and said "Well...We can bring it down here if you want to."

"Don't be silly, we can work on it up there." She said, walked over toward the stairs. He nervously followed her, thinking of all the bad things that may happen if someone were to get the wrong idea.

They started up the stairs, Lilly ahead of him. He didn't mean to, but his eyes seemed to become fixed on her hips. She happened to look behind her and noticed, making her blush. "Enjoying yourself?" She quietly asked, breaking his trance. He quickly looked away, blushing even more.

"Sorry..." He said. She smiled and said "It's okay." They got to the top of the stairs and turned down the hall to her room. She opened the door and they went in, Cody surprised at what he saw. It wasn't like a typical girl's room, pictures of boys or friends everywhere. No, it was pretty much the opposite of what you'd expect.

The walls were painted a semi-dark blue and all the furniture was cherrywood. Instead of pictures everywhere, there were posters of cars and trucks all over. It was like a guy's room. He looked around at everything, saying "Wow..."

She blushed and said "I like cars..." He chuckled and said "I can tell! Looks kinda like MY room!" She giggled and said "I guess I'm not a normal girl, then!"

"No, apperantly not...I mean, I knew already you like cars, but this...You've got posters of some that haven't even hit the market yet!" He said, looking at a couple prototype cars. She smiled and said "Dad was able to get them, but I don't know how. All I know is that I like them!"

"Yeah, me too! Well, moving on from that..." Cody said, turning back to her. She walked over to her desk where the computer was and said "Let me show you what it does..." He stood next to the desk while she turned the computer on, strange sounds coming from it as it booted up.

"That's not normal..." Cody said, smiling. "It just started doing that a couple days ago." She said. He nodded and they let it finish starting before she said "Usually by now an error message will pop up about something with a fan."

"Oh, okay! I think I've got an idea what it is then." He said. She turned it back off and he pulled it out, unplugging cords from the back. He laid it on the desk on it's side and slid the cover off, exposing the internals.

He gently wiggled the cooling fan on the processor, feeling the entire thing moving. "Well, there's your problem! The heatsink and fan aren't seated properly." She looked at it and said "Is it fixable?"

"Yeah, pretty simple. Do you have a small screwdriver?" He asked. She nodded and opened a drawer on her desk, pulling one out and giving it to him. He took the fan out and then the heatsink. The paste on the underside was completely dry and cracking off.

"It definately needs new thermal paste...This cheap factory crap usually fails pretty easy." He said, scraping it off. She nodded and said "I can get that at Best Buy. Why does it do that, though?"

"It got too hot. The cooling system in this thing isn't the best, so it can overheat fairly quick." He said. She nodded again and said "Okay, anything that will work better?"

"Well, since this computer is pretty popular among gamers, I can get you a water-cooling kit for it. Probably about $75 or $80 depending what size radiator it comes with." He said. She smiled and said "But, doesn't water mess up electronics?"

He laughed and said "It actually uses mineral oil instead of water. It's only called that because it's easier then "mineral oil cooling"." She giggled and said "Yeah, I guess so. Well, if you really think it'll help, then I like it! I do play some games on here and I don't want it to breakdown because of it."

"Alright. I'll order the kit when I get home and install it for you within a few days." He said. "Thank you so much! I'll pay you as soon as I can!" She said.

"No, don't worry about it. Consider it a gift!" He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said "You don't have to do that..."

"But I WANT to!" He said. She giggled and said "Well, alright...Can I use it for a while until then?"

"It needs new thermal paste, otherwise it'll overheat in a couple minutes. Here, use my laptop..." He said, taking it out of his bag with the charging cord. She took it and said "Thanks. I need something to be able to do homework on. Aren't you going to need it?"

"Nah, I've got a regular computer at home I can use." He said as they sat down on her bed. She nodded and said "Okay...I really appreciate everything you've done for me." He smiled and said "Well, I enjoyed doing it for you!"

She giggled and said "Yeah, but you've done so much and never ask for anything in return! Why?"

"Because I don't need you to do anything for me...Just knowing you is more then enough for me!" He said, making her blush. She looked away and said "That's really sweet..." He put his paw on hers and said "I meant every word of it..." She looked up and met his eyes with her, both of them lost in each other's.

Her heart rate quickened and they started leaning into each other, knowing what was happening. Their lips touched and they started kissing, neither of them believeing what was going on. Their eyes were closed as they got lost in the passion.

They disconnected after a couple minutes and pushed their foreheads together, their noses also touching. "Lilly?" Cody quietly asked. "Yeah?" She asked, almost whispering.

"I...I love you..." He said, his heart skipping a beat. Her cheeks flushed and she whispered "I love you, too..." He put his arms around her and they slowly laid back on her bed, never breaking their contact.

She opened her eyes the same he did his and said "I can't believe it took me so long to realize it..." He smiled and said "I've always had a crush on you ever since we were just kids. It grew into so much more as time went on. You remember the camping trip we went on with our families a few years ago?"

She nodded and he said "When we were laying on that rock, I was about to tell you something before my Mom called me..."

"But, you told me what is was later that night." She said. He smiled and said "That wasn't really it...I mean, I also wanted to say that, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to tell you how I felt about you, that I love you."

She smiled and said "I had a feeling it was something like that...Believe it or not, I also had similar feeling toward you, but wasn't sure at the time it was love." He smiled again and said "But you're sure now?"

She nodded and said "More then anything ever before. I love you..." He kissed her again and said "I love you, too..." The continued to make out again, not a care in the world about anything. All they cared about was each other and their new found, long present love.

They lay there for at least ten minutes or so until there was a knock on the bedroom door as it opened. "Lilly, are you-" Someone asked as they started to come in. They looked over at the door to see Kate standing there in shock.

"KATE!" Lilly yelled, blushing madly. "Sorry! I shouldn't of come in!" Kate said as she closed the door and walked away. Lilly sighed and said "I forgot she'd be home soon..."

"It's alright, she just didn't expect to see that." Cody said, comforting Lilly. She nodded and said "You're right...Should I go talk to her?"

"Probably. She's not gonna be mad at you, you know." Cody said. She nodded again and said "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Cody smiled as she got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

He moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed and suddenly felt another presence in the room. There was nobody else there, but he could feel something go around his shoulders like it was hugging him. It was a comforting feeling, almost...like his parents.

A voice echoed in his head, saying _"I knew you could do it, son...I'm proud of you!"_ He smiled and whispered "Thanks, guys...I love you both!" He felt the presense leave just as Lilly walked back in, but with Kate. She closed the door and Cody said "What's going on?"

"I just want to talk to you and Lilly..." Kate said, sitting in the chair by the desk. Lilly sat down next to him and Kate said "She told me about what happened earlier with Garth." Cody looked at Lilly and she nodded, saying "It's alright, though."

"I have one question for you, Lilly. You say that you love Cody...Is it real or just because you're hurting over Garth and need someone to be with you?" Kate asked. Lilly smiled and said "Kate...It's real. It's BEEN real for a long time, but it just took me a while to realize it."

Kate smiled and said "So, you're not just confused from what happened and breaking up with him?" Lilly shook her head and said "No, not even a bit! I knew that Garth didn't really love me like he said he did."

"Okay, just making sure...Well, if you're sure, then I'm happy for you both!" Kate said, hugging Lilly. She smiled and said "Thanks, Kate...You're the best!"

"Hey, don't worry about it...Just worry about Mom!" Kate said, giggling. Lilly smiled and said "It'll be alright, I'm sure. I know Mom likes Cody already, but she may not be too happy about us being together."

"Yeah, exactly. Have you told Dad?" Kate asked as they let got of each other. "No, not yet...We've only been here for about a half hour." Lilly said. Kate nodded and said "Well, I'm sure he'd like to know sooner or later. While I'm still here, how's your cheek?"

"It's alright, but still hurts a little." Lilly said as Kate looked at it. "I always knew Garth was trouble...Have you put ice on it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'll be fine, trust me." Lilly said, smiling. Kate nodded and said "Alright then. I'm gonna leave you two alone and get something to eat."

"Okay. See you in a little while." Lilly said as Kate left the room. She closed the door and Cody said "I should probably be heading home soon. I've still got homework to do and I need to order that kit for you."

Lilly smiled and said "But I want you to stay! You can do your homework here and that stuff can wait a little while." Cody smiled a little and said "Are you sure? What about your parents?"

"It'll be fine, trust me...Now come here!" She said, laying back on the bed. Cody chuckled and laid down next to her, cuddling up to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, saying "I just want to stay like this forever..."

Cody smiled and kissed her forehead, saying "We'll eventually need to get up, though...Not that I want to either." She giggled and said "I know, but still..." He put his arm around her and started rubbing her side, making her softly moan.

"That feels good..." She said, closing her eyes. He did too and cuddled a little closer, sharing his body heat with her. They fell asleep after a couple minutes, Lilly softly snoring. To the world, they looked like the perfect couple. Two friends that have had feelings for each other for years, only recently having the chance to act on them. Unknown to them, someone else already knew of their relationship and was plotting how to seperate them.

* * *

_**Wow, pretty long chapter this time! About 4,000 words to be precise! So, the couple is now...well...a couple! Unfortunately, someone doesn't want that to happen...Hm, wonder who?**_


	5. Making Plans, Mother's Reaction & A Date

"Hey, Butch, it's Garth. You busy?" Garth asked on his phone. He just got out of the principal's office and was sitting in his car. Somehow he wasn't expelled or even suspended. He was, however, kicked off the football team for his actions.

"No, not really. Why, what's up?" Butch asked. Garth smiled and said "I need your help with something...Lilly broke up with me and I'll bet you anything she's going to get together with that nerd, Cody."

"Why'd she dump you?" Butch asked. Garth sighed and said "The details aren't important...What I want to know is if you'll help me keep them apart by any means."

"I suppose, but what's in it for me?" He asked. Garth thought a minute and said "I can get you together with his sister, Siara. I know you want her!" Butch laughed and said "I won't deny that! If you can make it happen, then I'm in! What do you need me to do?"

"Anything you see fit. I think he's trying to get on the football team, so do something with that." Garth said. Butch was a linebacker for their football team and was a pretty big guy. He'd hurt quite a few people before, but not seriously.

"Alright, I've got some ideas...I'm telling you right now, if you can't make it happen with her, then I'm not doing it. I don't want to waste my time for nothing." Butch said. Garth chuckled and said "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Okay. Consider it done." Butch said, hanging up. Garth put his phone away and started driving home, smiling to himself the entire time. _"You're gonna get what's coming to you, don't you worry..."_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at Lilly's house, her and Cody were still asleep. It was just after 4:30PM when her mother, Eve, gets off work. Her drive home was only a couple minutes. Kate was in the kitchen sitting on one of the barstools, talking to her father.

"What do you think about them, Dad?" She asked. Winston smiled and said "Honey, it's not what we think of their relationship that matters. What does matter is how happy they are with each other. If Lilly is totally happy with him, then I have no problem with it."

"I know, but I'm just asking how you think of Cody as her boyfriend." Kate said, taking a drink from her glass. "You know that our familes have been friends for a long time, right?" He asked, smiling. She nodded and he said "I've know Cody since he was just a pup. He takes after his father so much...Greg was a good man and I'm proud to say he's one of my closest friends!"

"And Cody is basically a younger version of him?" Kate asked. Winston nodded and said "Almost like a clone of him. He acts almost exactly the same, they look virtually identical...Pretty much everything except his eyes and the blue in his fur."

"Yeah, that's from their Mom." Kate said when the front door opened. They turned to look and saw Eve coming in. She came into the kitchen and Winston kissed her cheek, saying "Hi, honey! How was your day?"

She sighed and said "Hectic. More broken bones then anything...Mostly skaters." Kate smiled and said "So, it was pretty busy?"

"Yeah, but not horrible. If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go change and wash up before dinner." Eve said, walking toward the stairs. Kate got up and followed her, not saying anything. She got to the top and walked past Lilly's room to hers and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

She turned around to see Kate behind her, standing in front of Lilly's door. "Kate...Who's in there?" Eve asked, getting suspisious. Kate smiled and said "Lilly..."

"I know she is, but who else? I can smell them..." Eve said, walking up to Kate. She stopped her and said "Okay, before you go bursting in there, just know that Lilly's day hasn't been...perfect."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked. Kate sighed and said "I'm going to let her tell you instead. Just promise to stay calm, okay? Don't get mad when I open the door."

"As long as nothing is going on..." Eve said. Kate nodded and quietly opened the door, revealing the sleeping couple. Eve's eyes went wide and she was about to run in when Kate stopped her and said "No, Mom, don't. Look how happy she is..."

Eve looked at Lilly, a huge smile on her face as she was cuddled up with Cody. A smile slowly formed on Eve's face and she said "Okay...Sorry, Kate." Kate closed the door and said "Are you mad?"

"Not anymore. When I first saw them, I was about to kill Cody." She said, giggling a little. Kate smiled and said "I noticed...How about we let them wake up on their own?" Eve nodded and said "Alright. I'm gonna go change real quick. I'll meet you and your father downstairs for dinner." Kate nodded and walked back down the stairs, leaving Eve by the bedroom door.

She quietly opened it again and looked in, smiling at the happy couple._ "Keep him around this time, Lilly...He's the best guy you could have." _She thought before closing the door again and walking down to her and Winston's room.

Lilly started to stir from hearing the door click and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the room was almost dark now. She yawned and looked to her side to see Cody still sound asleep, his nose just millimeters from hers. She smiled and rubbed it with hers, her heart fluttering again.

She gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake him, and went into her bathroom to change out of her school clothes. When she came back, he was just waking up and was stretching. "Hi, sleepyhead!" She said, smiling at him.

"Hey, beautiful!" He said, making her blush. She sat back down on the bed and he kissed her, saying "Did you sleep good?" She quickly nodded and said "The best I've slept in a while...All thanks to you."

"Well, it wasn't ALL me...You did have a part in it, you know." He said, smiling. She giggled and said "Yeah, you're right...It's both our fault then!" He chuckled and kissed her again. She returned it and said "Well, it's almost 5PM now..."

"Want me to go?" He asked, starting to get up. She smiled and said "No, not at all. You can stay for dinner."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset your parents or anything..." He said, nervous of what they may think of them together. "I'm sure. Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm thirsty, anyway." She said, taking his paw. He smiled and followed her out of the room, heading toward the stairs.

They were just about there when they heard Eve say "Hi, you two!" They turned around to see Eve smiling at them. Lilly blushed a little and said "Oh, hi, Mom! Didn't realize you were home yet..."

"Yeah, I just got home a little bit ago. So, what's going on?" She asked. "Well...Cody was helping me with my computer and chemistry homework." Lilly said, blushing a little more now. Eve nodded and said "Sounds like you two had a busy day. Must be hungry then!"

"Kinda." Lilly said, smiling a little. "What about you, Cody? Are you hungry at all?" Eve asked, turning to him.

"A little bit, but I don't want to intrude..." He said, nervous. She giggled and said "It's perfectly fine. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour." Lilly and Cody nodded and she said "Okay. We're gonna get something to drink and go...back upstairs."

"Alright. See you in a bit then." Eve said as they all went down the stairs. Lilly got them a couple glasses of water and they were drinking them when Winston came into the kitchen. "Hey, Cody. If you're not busy right now, I've got something you might like to see." He said, smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" Cody asked, smiling at him. "Come on, I'll show you. It's not really something you can explain." Winston said. Cody nodded and said to Lilly "I'll be right back." She smiled and said "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

He walked away with Winston through the living room and into a smaller room. It was pretty tiny, the only things in there were a file cabinet and a bookcase. "Is this it?" Cody asked.

"No, not at all. Just one second..." Winston said, pushing a button on the wall and a small section slid up to reveal a keypad. He typed in a passcode and then a door size chunk slid to the side. They walked in and Cody was stunned by what he saw!

"This...is my collection." Winston said, showing him the room full of different type of weapons. There were pistols, rifles, assault rifles, custom guns...anything you could think of was in there.

"Wow...This is amazing!" Cody said, taking it all in. Winston got a set of keys off a wall and unlocked a gun cabinet, pulling out an M-16. He handed it to Cody and said "What do you think of this one?"

"Looks like a standard issue rifle." Cody said, looking it over. Winston chuckled and said "Technically, it is...Want to hear a story?" Cody looked up at him and said "Sure!"

"Alright...This rifle is the one I carried it Vietnam. I got it when I first got over there and never let it out of my sight. This rifle has saved my life many, many times. See this?" He asked, pointing to a big chunk of metal in the side of the stock.

Cody nodded and Winston said "That is part of a grenade that exploded right beside me. I had the butt up next to my head and it saved me. The rest of it..." He lifted his shirt to reveal lots of smaller scars all over his side. "...Is there, or in one of my buddies."

"Oh my god...I had no idea." Cody said, shocked by everything. Winston put his shirt down and said "That's only one of the first times it saved me. This thing has been to hell and back multiple times. It's been beat up, shot apart, put back together and used all over again. NOTHING will break this girl...You know what I called her back then?"

"I can take a guess..." Cody said, smiling. Winston was too and said "I called her Eve...For my Evelyn. I tied a picture of her to the front sight so I'd always see her, no matter what. I swore to myself that if I was going to be captured or killed, I'd pull the pin on my grenade before they got to me. I wouldn't let them take me or my rifle."

"That is amazing, sir! How come you never said you were in the service?" Cody asked, handing him back his rifle. He sighed and said "Just too many bad memories...I still get nightmares about it." Cody nodded and said "I understand, you don't need to tell me."

"Thanks, son...Well, we should get back out there. Dinner should be ready by now." Winston said, putting the gun away. Just as he locked it, they heard Eve say "Boys, dinner's ready!" They walked out of the room and Winston closed it up.

Lilly was already sitting at the table, waiting for Cody. She smiled at him and said "So, you two have fun?" He nodded and said "More then just fun! That room is amazing!" Lilly giggled and said "I figured you'd think so..."

Eve set dinner down on the table, a meatloaf and a bowl of salad. "Well, dig in everyone!" She said, smiling, and sat down as well. Cody got Lilly and himself some and gave it to her. She smiled and said "Well, thank you!"

"You're welcome! Looks good!" He said, starting on his. He took a small bite of the meatloaf and said "Wow, that is good!"

"Thank you! It's not my best, but it's simple." Eve said, smiling at him. He smiled back and continued eating, quickly finishing. "Would you like some more?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, no thanks...I'm full already." He said. She nodded and Eve said "So, I've got a question for you two..." They both got nervous and Lilly said "Y-yeah, Mom?"

"When were you going to tell me you two were going out?" She asked, smiling widely. Lilly blushed, as well as Cody, and said "Well...We kinda didn't plan for it to happen. It just...did." Eve nodded and said "Have you two...done anything?"

"No, Mom! Of course not!" Lilly said, blushing even more. Cody's cheeks were on fire and he was thinking of all the places he'd rather be then there at the moment. "Sorry, honey. Just asking...Are you two just "going out" or...what?"

"You guys probably already know that we've been really close friends for a long time. After what happened with Garth earlier, I started to realize that we were...I guess made for each other." She said, smiling at Cody. He smiled back and Eve said "What happened with Garth? Did he do something stupid again?"

"You could say that..." Lilly said, showing her the still red slap mark on her face. Eve gasped and said "He hit my little girl!?"

"We got into an arguement over Cody being here today and he lost it..." Lilly said, nervous of what Eve may do. "That bastard! I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him he was no good!" Eve said, nearly yelling.

"Mom, calm down a little. I'm alright and he's gonna get what he deserves." Lilly said. Eve took a breath to calm down and said "Alright, honey...I can say that I'm happy you ended it with him before it got any worse."

"I know, Mom. As soon as it happened, I decided I wasn't going to let it go any further." She said. Eve nodded and said "Good thinking. So, any idea what happened to him?"

"All I know for sure right now is that he was sent to the principal by the football coach. He'll most likely get kicked off the team." She said. Winston smiled and said "If he does, then Cody should try out."

Cody looked at him and said "Me, sir?" He chuckled and said "Yes, you! I've seen you play with your father or friends before. You're actually pretty good at it."

"Well...Thanks! I was actually considering it before when the year started, but I missed out." Cody said. "If Garth gets kicked, then they'll be looking for someone to replace him. Jump on it." Winston said.

"I will, sir! Thank you!" Cody said, smiling. Lilly kissed his cheek, saying "You'll do great, trust me!" Eve giggled and said "Okay, you two. We're still at the dinner table you know..." Lilly smiled and said "We know, Mom."

After a little while longer of chatting about their relationship and everything going on, it was starting to get late. Cody looked up at the clock and it was almost 8PM. "Wow, I should be going now...It's getting kinda late." He said, standing up.

"Yeah, it is, huh? I'll drive you home." Lilly said, getting up with him. "Before you leave, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Winston asked. "Sure. I'll be right out." Cody said, kissing Lilly's cheek. She giggled and walked out to the garage to her car while they went into the living room.

"I just want to know that you're going to treat my little girl right...I fully trust you, but I just need to hear it." Winston said, putting his paw on Cody's shoulder. He smiled and said "Of course I will, sir. She means everything to me, even before today. I've always deeply cared for her and will NEVER do anything to hurt or upset her. You have my word."

"Thank you, son...I'm honestly really happy she chose you over anyone else. I've known you since you were just a pup and always knew you'd turn out to be a great guy." Winston said, smiling. Cody was smiling just as wide, feeling proud of himself.

"Thank YOU, sir! That really means a lot to me for you to say that!" He said. Winston chuckled and said "You're more then welcome! Well, I don't want to hold you up. Have a good night, Cody!"

"Goodnight, sir!" He said, walking out to the garage. Lilly already had her car going and the garage open. She was standing next to it, waiting for him, and said "So, you guys have a good chat?"

"Yeah, we did! Better then I thought it would be!" He said, getting in the car along with her. They pulled out of the garage and turned onto the street and Lilly said "So, what was it about?"

"Believe it or not, he said he's happy you chose me over someone else!" He said, smiling. She blushed a little and said "Really? Dad said that?" Cody nodded and said "Yeah, he did. I was kinda surprised too."

"I don't doubt it! That's...really cool of him!" She said, smiling now. He chuckled and said "Your dad is awesome! I never thought he'd be so enthusiastic about us being together."

"Well, I guess he just knows the perfect guy when he sees them..." She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smiled and said "So, you're saying I'm your perfect guy?"

"Yes, I am! I just can't believe how long it took ME to see it." She said, smiling too. The rest of the drive only took a few minutes and was rather quiet. When they turned onto Cody's street, he sighed and said "Well...Home."

She sighed too and said "Yep..." She parked the car in front of the driveway and they got out, walking up to the front door. Before he went in, he turned around and took her paws in his, staring into her eyes.

"Lilly, you've made this the best day of my life. I love you with all my heart and promise I always will." He said, the passion evident in his voice.

She had a tear running down her cheek and said "I love you with all my heart, too...You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, even before today. Every guy I've even been with, even though there hasn't been many, I've never felt the same to them as I do you. I've always felt there was much more then just friendship between us, but never acted on it. And I regret it so much..."

"You have NOTHING to regret..." He said, kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes and softly moaned, making him smile. They made out for a few minutes, never wanting to let each other go.

Eventually they stopped to breathe, both of them panting. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, saying "I love you so much!" He chuckled and kissed her nose, saying "I love you, too!"

"I should probably be heading home now...It's getting late." She said, an unhappy look on her face. He nodded and said "I know...I'd ask you to stay, but I don't want to upset your parents. I know they wouldn't be happy about you staying over tonight."

"Yeah...Well, goodnight..." She said, kissing him one last time. He smiled and said "Goodnight, Lilly...I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled too and turned around, walking back to her car. He waited until she drove off to go inside.

"Well, you're finally home, huh?" Siara asked from the living room. He smiled and said "Yeah, I'm home...How was your day?"

"Pretty good, but probably nothing compared to yours!" She said, laughing. He looked at her and said "What uh...what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'm deaf!? I could hear you two out there, you know. You finally got her, huh?" She asked. He smiled and said "Yeah...It only took about ten years, but we're together now."

"Well, good job! I know you've liked her for a long time-" She said when Cody stopped her and said "No, I haven't liked her...I've loved her. Ever since we were just kids."

"Well, either way...I'm happy for you!" She said, smiling. He hugged her and said "Thanks, sis! She said that she's had similar feelings for me since then as well."

"That's cool! So, what're you planning with her? A few years or a lifetime?" She asked. Cody chuckled and said "Haven't thought that far ahead..."

"It's alright, you'll get to it eventually." She said, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna get a shower and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure. 'Night, Cody!" She said, turning off the TV and going down to her room. He went into his and got some pajamas and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Meanwhile down in Siara's room, she was sitting on her bed, feeling down.

_"It's nice that he's got someone now, but why can't I have someone, too?"_ She asked herself. She was starting to tear up from feeling a little depressed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen, seeing it was Humphrey calling her.

She quickly answered it and said "Humphrey! What's up!?"

"Not much, just wanted to ask you something..." He said, sounding nervous. She smiled and said "Sure, you can ask me anything!"

"Well...I was wondering...I just broke up with Candy and wanted to ask you..." He said, stammering. She giggled and said "Humphrey...Take a couple breaths and calm down." He did as she said and she asked "Okay, better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said. "So, what we're you saying? You broke up with Candy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. We got into a fight and I told her I was done with her drama. Believe me, she was NOT happy!" He said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Oh, I believe you! So, what did you wanna ask?"

"Okay...Would you...would you wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He quickly asked, his breath shakey. She smiled and said "Yes, I'd love to go with you!"

"You...you mean it!?" He asked, stunned. "Yes, I mean it. I would really like to go out with you!" She said, blushing a little. He nervously laughed and said "Well, that's great! So...I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds good! Anything else on your mind?" She asked, laying back on her bed. "Well, if you're not busy, I wouldn't mind talking for a while." He said.

"I'm not doing anything right now. What's on your mind?" She asked. Over in Cody's room, he was just getting out of the shower and dried off before putting his clothes on. He tossed the towel and dirty clothes in his hamper and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt lost without Lilly with him.

_"Maybe I should call her..._" He thought, reaching for his phone. He stopped himself and said "No, I'll see her in the morning. It's just one night, after all." Unknown to him, Lilly was going throught pretty much the same thing.

"I miss him already..." She said, not realizing she'd said it out loud. She was laying on the couch in the living room where everyone was watching TV before they went to bed. "Honey, you'll see him again tomorrow. It'll be alright, trust me." Eve said, smiling at her love-sick daughter.

"I know, Mom...I just can't help it." She said, sitting up. "Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep? It'll help the morning come faster." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "Okay...See you guys tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, honey!" Winston said, smiling at her. She went up to her bedroom and closed the door before laying down on her bed. She picked up her phone and opened her picture folder, looking through all the pictures of them together.

They all ranged from years ago to a few days ago. She smiled as she looked through them, remembering where each and every one was taken and when. She came across one that made her stop and stare at it. It was them at the Spring school dance from two years ago. It was taken by one of her friends and they were holding each other with their foreheads pressed together.

She smiled even more and said "I can't believe I forgot that night...He was so...romantic!" They danced together the entire night, not letting anyone else between them. He was a perfect gentleman to her, making sure she was happy all night long.

She pushed a couple buttons and set that picture as her phone's wallpaper so that she'd always remember it from now on. She set it down on the table by her bed and pulled her blanket over herself. She yawned and closed her eyes, anxiously awaiting the new day and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Wow, yet another long chapter! I'm pretty sure this one will be a good one! Looks like the lovebirds can't stand even one night apart. And Siara might finally get to be with Humphrey! Also, what might be Garth planning to do? **_

_**For those who're wondering where the new chapters for Life With Lilly may be, don't worry. They'll be up soon, I promise! I've turned my focus to this story for a little while instead of trying to do multiple ones at the same time. Sorry for the long wait, though!**_


	6. Couple's First Day & An Accident

It was early the next morning when an alarm clock started blaring. Cody rolled over and switched it off, anxious to see Lilly again. He quickly got up and got his clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower.

He only took a couple minutes before he was out and dressed. He went out and down to Siara's room and knocked on the door, saying "Siara, are you awake?" He heard her groan and sleepily say "Yeah, I'm up..."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, worried by how she sounded. "I'm fine, just tired." She said, yawning. He smiled and said "Alright, I'll be out in the kitchen." He walked out to the kitchen to start breakfast for them while she got up and got ready.

She came out a few minutes later dressed better then he'd ever seen her before. "What's the occasion?" He asked, chuckling. She blushed and said "Just thought I'd dress nicer today..."

"Right...Well, food's ready! Hurry up, we gotta leave in a few minutes!" He said, sitting down to eat his breakfast after giving her a plate. They ate rather quickly without saying anything. He could tell she was excited about something, but didn't bring it up.

After they finished, Siara washed the plates off and grabbed her backpack, saying "Alright, let's go! You can drive today." He smiled and said "Thanks! Come on, we're gonna be late!" They walked outside to the Raptor and got in, starting it and letting it warm up for a couple minutes before driving off to school.

Over at Lilly's house, she was in a panic trying to get ready. She was yanking clothes out of her drawers, trying to find something that looked nice. She was making a lot of noise and Kate could hear her.

The door slowly opened and Kate said "Lilly, what's going on in here?" Lilly looked up at her and said "I can't find anything to wear!" Kate looked around at all the clothes laying everywhere and smiled, saying "Yeah, because you don't seem to have anything at all..."

"Kate, seriously! I'm trying to find something that looks good!" She said, going over to her closet. Kate walked up to her and put her paws on her shoulders, saying "Lilly, calm down...Just take a minute and relax."

Lilly took a couple breaths and said "Alright...I'm sorry, Kate. I'm just freaking out right now! I don't want to look bad when I see Cody again."

"He's not going to care how your dressed, believe me. Hell, he'd probably prefer you weren't, but that's not my point..." Kate said, making Lilly blush madly. "Kate..." Lilly said, her cheeks on fire.

"My point is that you're going to look amazing to him, regardless of what you're wearing. Don't start stressing yourself out over something so small." Kate said. Lilly weakly smiled and said "I guess you're right...Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's see what you've got here..." Kate said, looking at some of Lilly's clothes. She quickly singled out a shirt and pair of jeans for her. "Here, this'll work perfect!" She said, handing them to her.

"Thanks, Kate. Can you give me a minute to change?" Lilly asked. Kate smiled and said "Just change in your bathroom. I wanted to talk to you for a couple minutes anyway." Lilly shrugged and walked into her bathroom to change while Kate sat down on her bed.

"I know that you two just got together, but I was wondering what're you hoping for with him." Kate said. She was pretty sure Lilly was blushing. "Well, to be honest...I'm really not sure." She said.

"So, you're saying you don't know if you want something that'll only last for a while or to get married, have kids and all that?" Kate asked. "I...I don't know. I really don't, Kate." Lilly said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, spinning around. Kate smiled and said "Amazing! It may be simple, but you make it look awesome!" Lilly giggled and said "Thanks, Kate! Think he'll like what he sees?"

"If he doesn't, then he must be gay..." Kate said, laughing. Lilly was too and said "Well, I'm pretty sure he's not. I'll be down in a few minutes. I gotta pick all my clothes back up now..."

"If you wouldn't of torn everything apart, then you wouldn't need to..." Kate said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, yeah...Thanks for your help, Kate!"

"No problem, Lilly." She said, hugging her. She let go and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Lilly started picking up all her clothes laying everywhere and putting them away when she happened to look at a picture of her and Cody stuck to her mirror.

_"What DO I want with him? Do I really want...a family?"_ She asked herself. She sat down on her bed to think about it for a couple minutes._ "Isn't that every girl's dream? To have a family with the man she loves?"_

Thoughts of getting married to him and raising kids of their own were raging through her mind, making her dizzy. She shook her head to clear her mind and said "I just don't know yet...I'm sure we'll figure it out. Together."

She looked at her clock and realized it was already 8:30AM. "Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late!" She said, grabbing her bag and running downstairs. Winston was sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper and said "About time. I was about to come up there and see if you were even awake."

She smiled and said "I just got caught up with something. Kate leave already?" He nodded and said "Just a couple minutes ago." She hugged him and said "Okay. Bye, Dad! I gotta run!"

"Bye, honey! Have a good day!" He said as she ran out to the garage. Kate left it open for her and she jumped in her car, quickly starting it. She pulled out after a minute and closed the garage as she turned onto the road. _"I hope I get there in time before class starts..."_ She thought to herself, turning onto the highway.

Meanwhile at school, Cody and Siara were just pulling into the parking lot and stopped in a spot near the front of the school. They got out and Cody locked the truck up, saying "Well, we made it before school starts."

Siara nodded and said "Yep. I don't see Lilly's car yet, though..." Cody looked around and didn't see it either, but did see Kate's car. "Yeah, me either...She might just be running late." He said. They walked up to the entrance where Kate, Humphrey and Hutch were standing.

"Morning, guys!" Kate said, smiling at them. Siara smiled back and said "Hi, Kate! Morning, Humphrey!" He blushed a little and said "H-hi, Siara!" Everyone looked at him, seeing a nervous look on his face.

"You okay, bro?" Hutch asked, chuckling. He quickly nodded and Kate said "You're just acting odd...Well, more then usual." Everyone laughed at what she said and Cody said "Just a little...Kate, do you know what's keeping Lilly?"

"No, I was just wondering about her, too. She was still getting ready when I left, but it couldn't take THAT much longer." Kate said, taking her phone out and calling Lilly's. After a few seconds she had a puzzled look on her face and said "Huh, went to voicemail...She always answers it, though. She's got it connected to her radio all the time."

"Maybe she just hasn't left yet." Siara said. Kate shrugged and dialed another number on her phone and waited a couple seconds before saying "Hey, Dad, it's Kate. Has Lilly left yet?"

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago." He said. "Fifteen minutes? I know it doesn't take that long to get here..." She said.

"Have you tried calling her?" He asked. "Yeah, but no answer." She said, getting worried. "Hm...She could be stuck in traffic, too. Just give her a few more minutes." He said.

"Alright. Thanks, Dad." She said, hanging up. "I'm worried about her..."

"Yeah, me too." Cody said when his phone started ringing. He took it out and looked at it, seeing a number he didn't recognize. He answered it and said "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cody?" A man asked. "Yes, how can I help you?" Cody asked.

"This is Officer Harrold Weathers. There's been a car accident on highway 53 at Cedar Road. One of the people in the crash is Lilly Crenshaw. Do you know her?" He asked. Cedar Road is the street the high school is on. Cody's eyes went wide and he said "Lilly!? Yes, she's my girlfriend! Is she alright?"

"What!? What's going on!?" Kate asked in a panic. "She's injured, but will be alright. She asked me to call you." He said.

"How bad!?" Cody asked, getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "She's got a broken arm and a mild concussion." He said. Cody turned to everyone else and said "Lilly was in a car accident...She's alright right now." Kate gasped and Cody said "Okay, where exactly did it happen?"

"Right on the offramp to Cedar. She may not have been looking at the road because there's no skid marks or anything to say she hit her brakes." He said. Cody nodded and said "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes along with her sister."

"Alright, I'll wait for you. The medics are still checking her out. They aren't leaving for about ten minutes." He said. "Okay, thank you for calling me. I'll see you in a few minutes." Cody said, hanging up.

"What happened!? Is she okay!?" Kate asked, tears in her eyes. Cody nodded and said "She's hurt, but he said she'll be okay. She's got a broken arm." Kate started crying and Siara pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her.

"We need to go and make sure she's alright. Both of us." Cody said. Kate nodded and said "Okay...We'll see you guys later, okay?" Humphrey nodded and said "Don't worry about us, just go."

They ran over and got in the Raptor, quickly pulling out on the road. They drove as fast as they could to the accident site, weaving in and out of cars. They got there in just a couple minutes and almost skid to a stop. There were police cars and two tow trucks along with an ambulance.

They jumped out and ran over to where Lilly's car was, seeing a mangled wreck. Kate's heart was beating a mile a second as was Cody's. An officer turned around and said "Cody?" Cody nodded and said "Yes, and this is Kate, Lilly's sister." They all shook hands and the officer said "You got here fast. She's in the back of the ambulance right now.

They walked over and saw Lilly laying on the stretcher, crying from the pain. Cody started to get in the back when one of the medics stopped him and said "Sorry, son. You can't come back here."

"Cody!?" Lilly asked, looking down to him. He weakly smiled and said "I'm here and so is Kate."

"Let them in..." Lilly said. The medic stepped aside and they got in, going over to her side. "Are you okay?" Kate asked, scared for her. Lilly nodded and said "Other then my arm, I'm alright."

"Are you sure, Lilly? You don't hurt anywhere else?" Cody asked, putting his paw on her cheek. She smiled a little and said "I'm sure..." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her. She softly purred and said "Thank you both for coming..."

"You knew I'd be here..." Kate said, smiling at her. Lilly lightly giggled, but then groaned in pain. "That still hurts..." She said, gesturing to her arm. Cody chuckled and said "Just relax and don't move, okay?" She nodded and he said "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was getting off the highway and slammed into the back of that other car." She said. He nodded and said "Did you see them stopped?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't stop. Something was wrong..." She said. Cody looked at Kate and said "What do you mean "wrong"?"

"There was no brake pressure. Absolutely nothing." She said, making Cody's eyes go wide. "Garth..." He said under his breath.

"Even though I wouldn't put it past him, it couldn't of been him. There's no way he could've gotten to her car between last night and this morning. It's been in the garage." Kate said.

"I know...Hang on, I'll be right back." He said, kissing Lilly's cheek again and getting out of the ambulance. He walked over to where her car was sitting and approached the officer, saying "Excuse me, could I take a look at the car? I want to check something..."

"Be my guest. Anything in particular?" He asked, walking over to the car with him. "I want to check the brake system. See if it's been tampered with." Cody said, lifting the broken hood up.

"You think someone tried to mess with her car?" He asked. Cody started looking at the brake cylinder and the other parts under the hood, saying "I'm not sure, it's just a hunch." After seeing nothing up there was messed with, he crawled under the car the best he could.

About halfway back where the rear brake lines branch off from the rest of the system, he could see they were broken. They didn't look cut, just broken off. He got back out and said "The rear brake lines are broken off."

"And you think someone did this on purpose?" He asked. Cody shrugged and said "I don't know yet, but I've got my suspision." He nodded and said "Well, anything you can do that may help us is greatly appreciated."

"Alright. I'm not saying for sure, but I know someone who MAY have messed with her car. His name is Garth Reynolds. He goes to school with us. He and Lilly were in a relationship that didn't work out. He might be looking for revenge, but I don't know. I suggest you check out where he was between yesterday afternoon and this morning." Cody said.

"Got it. We'll check into it today and let you all know if we find anything." He said. Cody nodded and said "Thanks. I'm gonna go back over to Lilly now." He walked back over to the ambulance and got back in, sitting at Lilly's side.

"So, did you find anything?" Kate asked. Cody shrugged and said "The rear brake lines are broken off where they mount to the system. It looks like the fluid drained out on the highway. They don't look cut, so I can't say if it was him or not."

"As much as I hate to say it, I don't think it was him. Even he wouldn't go so low as trying to hurt me like this." She said. Kate nodded in agreement and Cody said "Well, you can't put it past him." About then, the medic came back and said "Alright, we need to leave for the hospital now."

Lilly nodded and said "Cody's coming, too." He smiled and said "Of course I am...You know I'm not leaving you." She giggled and kissed his cheek, making Kate smile now. "I'll go back to school and let everyone know you're alright." She said.

"Here, take my truck." Cody said, handing her the keys. She nodded and said "Mom's gonna call Dad when you get there, I'm sure. Just get your arm taken care of and I'll see you later at home, okay?"

"Okay, Kate. I'll see you in a while!" Lilly said as Kate got out of the ambulance. The medics closed the back and they started driving off. Cody took Lilly's paw in his, saying "You're sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, Cody, I'm sure...I know you're looking out for me, but just trust me, okay?" She asked, smiling at him. He chuckled and kissed her, saying "Okay. I was so scared when the officer told me what happened! I thought I might lose you..."

"I was scared, too. I blacked out just after the collision and thought it was the end. When I woke up here in the ambulance, I knew everything would be okay and that I'll get to see you again." She said, tears in her eyes. He wiped them away and said "I love you, Lilly..."

She kissed him and said "I love you, too." He carefully put his arm around her neck, being careful not to touch her arm and she laid her head on his shoulder. They had given her a shot for the pain and it was making her sleepy.

She fell asleep just as they got to the hospital. They pulled the stretcher out and pushed her into the emergency room, passing by Eve on their way in. She saw her daughter laying on it and immediately started to panic.

"Oh my god, Lilly! What happened!?" She yelled, running after them. Cody came up to her and said "She got into a car accident, but she'll be fine." He pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Were you with her?" She asked. He shook his head and said "No, I was at school already when the police officer called me. Kate and I went to see her and they said she's got a broken arm and a slight concussion, but that's it."

Eve sniffed and said "Okay, that's good...How'd it happen?" He shrugged and said "It looks like her brake lines broke off. They might've gotten hit by a rock or something, but I don't know."

"Is there a chance it was-" She started when he said "No, I don't think so to be honest. They definately were not cut."

"Alright. Thank you for looking after her! I need to call Winston and let him know what happened. As much as I want to, I can't treat her. I'm shaking too much..." She said, trying to calm down. He nodded and said "You do that. I'll go back there and keep her company while they fix up her arm."

Eve smiled and kissed his cheek, saying "Thank you, Cody! I'm really happy she chose you..." He smiled and said "Well, thank you, ma'am!"

"Please, don't call me that. Makes me feel old..." She said, laughing. He did too and said "Alright then. Thank you, _Eve_!"

"That's better!" She said, walking over to the nurses station. He walked to the back where they took Lilly and found her in a small section where they were looking at her arm and forehead. He sat down next to her bed and started rubbing her arm, making her smile.

"Cody?" She asked, almost whispering. He smiled and said "I'm here, don't worry." One of the people tending to her lifted her arm a little, making her loudly whimper in pain. "Sorry, ma'am..." He said, gently setting it back down.

"It's alright..." She said, opening her eyes. She smiled at Cody and said "That kinda hurt..." He chuckled and said "I could tell...How're you feeling?"

"Not horrible considering what happened. Still kinda tired, though." She said. "The pain medication hasn't fully worn off yet. You're going to get a percription for Vicodin for the pain." The doctor said.

She nodded and said "Okay. How long until I can go home?" The doctor smiled and said "We'll have your arm bandged and in a sling within about ten minutes."

"Thank you." Lilly said, smiling at him. He nodded and walked away, leaving the other to what they were doing. She turned to Cody and said "So, how're we getting home?" He realized they didn't have a car to drive and said "Didn't think about that part..."

She giggled and said "Well, neither did I." Right about then, the curtain opened and Eve was there, smiling at Lilly. Lilly smiled back and said "Hi, Mom..."

"Hi, honey. How're you feeling?" She asked, coming over and lightly stroking her head. "Alright for the most part..." Lilly said, wincing in pain.

"Cody told me what happened already and I called your father. We're both just glad you're alright..." She said, kissing her forehead. "Thanks, Mom...Cody, can you give us just a second?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, anything you need." He said, getting up and walking away a bit so they could talk. He sat down in a chair near the nurse's desk, anxiously awaiting when they could leave.

"So, why'd you have him leave?" Eve asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Lilly blushed a little and said "I wanted you to ask what you think of us...together."

"Well, honey, remember...He's a guy and you're a girl, so I'm going to be a little on edge about it." She said. Lilly smiled and said "I know, Mom. But, what I'm asking is how you feel about us being together."

"I think..." She said, pausing for a moment. "...That if you two really love each other like you think you do, then you shouldn't be worried about what we think. It's not our choice on you two being a couple, it's yours...And if you really want to be with him, then I fully support you."

"I do, Mom. I really do love him...I know it may be a little soon, but the thought of marriage and kids has come to mind already." Lilly said, blushing a little. Eve smiled and said "I'm not going to try to talk you out of it, either. If it's what you both want, then go for it!"

"You really mean it?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "Of course I do. Your father and I have known Cody for a long time and we know he's never going to do anything wrong with you. Now it's just up to you. You're a grown girl and you need to make your own choices."

Lilly leaned up and hugged her with her good arm, saying "Thank you, Mom! So much..." Eve smiled with tears in her eyes and said "You're welcome, honey. When they let you go home, my car is out front. Here's the keys for it. I'll have Kate pick me up, don't worry."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you at home later then!" Lilly said, smiling. Eve nodded and said "See you in a little while, honey!" She got up and walked away, going back to work. Lilly happily sighed and about then, Cody came back over.

"Hey, you!" Lilly said, smiling at him. He kissed her cheek and said "Hey! So, did you guys have a nice chat?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask her a couple things. Nothing really important..." She said, lying. Cody smiled and said "Okay. So, you about ready to go?" Lilly nodded and said "They just finished with my arm. Mom gave me her car keys." She handed them to Cody and said "You're driving..."

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapters seem "meh" to you guys. It was and idea that came to my head and I just rolled with it. I feel like it was just okay, but it's what you all think that matters to me! So, let me know!**_


	7. Getting Ready & Taking Care Of Lilly

The final bell just rang at school and everyone immediately started getting ready to leave. They were all putting their books away or even already walking out to the parking lot or bus stop. Almost everybody, except for three friends still talking in class.

"Well...That was a rather boring lesson." Humphrey said, turning around to Kate and Siara. Kate smiled and said "A little bit. A couple things I didn't quite get, but I think I'm alright."

"It'd be a lot easier if Cody were here to help explain it. He's good with this crap." Siara said. Kate and Humphrey both nodded in agreement and Kate said "True, but he's got a good reason why he's not, though."

"Oh, I know. I'm just saying is all." Siara said, smiling. Kate giggled and said "So...What've you guys got planned for tonight?" Siara blushed a little and Humphrey's eyes went wide and he said "How'd you know!?"

"Siara told me already. I'm happy for you guys!" Kate said, smiling at them. Siara smiled a little too and said "Thanks, Kate! To be honest, I don't have any idea..."

"Don't worry, I've got something planned. I'm not gonna tell you yet, though!" Humphrey said, chuckling. Siara rolled her eyes and said "Fine...I'm just kidding. You know I'll have fun no matter where we go."

"Sounds like you two have a pretty good night ahead of you." Kate said. Humphrey nodded and said "I sure hope so! I apologize now if I act odd or anything tonight..." Siara giggled and said "It's okay, don't worry. Same here."

"Has Lilly texted you or anything yet?" Humphrey asked Kate. She shook her head and said "No, not that I've noticed. My phone's been quiet all day."

"Hm...Well, I'm sure she's doing alright right now." Siara said. Kate nodded and said "I know she is, especially if Mom took care of her. That and Cody is probably at home with her right now."

"Yeah, that too. Has he mentioned anything about "plans" with Lilly?" Siara asked. "No, he hasn't. Lilly's pretty much the same. She doesn't know, either." Kate said.

"Just let them figure out what they want. They will soon enough." Humphrey said, smiling. Both the girls nodded and Siara said "I know that he doesn't want something in the lines of a one night stand. He wants someone to spend his life with."

"That pretty much what Lilly said, too. She's not looking for someone to date, but someone to love." Kate said, smiling. Siara looked up at the clock on the wall and said "Well, I need to head home. It's my turn to do the laundry today."

"Okay, then. I should probably be heading home, too. I want to know Lilly's alright." Kate said, getting up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Kate! And I will see YOU tonight!" Humphrey said, getting up and smiling at Siara. She blushed a little and said "Bye, Humphrey! See you at seven!" They all walked out to the parking lot and to their cars. Siara started up the Raptor and let it warm up a little bit before leaving.

She watched Humphrey leave and drive down the road, letting out a happy sigh. "He's such a nice guy...Still wonder what he saw in Candy..." She said to herself, putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the parking lot. Her drive home was about twenty minutes, but it was afternoon so there wasn't much traffic. It was actually rather relaxing.

Over at Lilly's house, her and Cody were laying on the couch together, watching TV. Winston was up in his home office working, so they had almost the entire house to themselves for a while.

Lilly was cuddled up with Cody, laying against his chest and he had his arm around her, resting on her stomach. Her broken arm was in a sling, so he was being careful not to touch it and hurt her. The pain medications she got were still in effect, so it didn't hurt right now.

They were just watching movies all day since the hospital released her earlier that morning. Since Kate and Eve couldn't be there and Winston was still working, Cody was taking care of her. He'd been doing a pretty good job making her comfortable so far and she was definately happy despite the morning.

"You still awake?" Cody quietly asked. She smiled and said "Yeah, but I'm about ready to fall asleep...Why?"

"No reason, just asking." He said, kissing her forehead. She softly purred a little and cuddled up to him more, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna get a little bit of sleep. Can you wake me up around five?" She asked, yawning.

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit, beautiful!" He said, smiling. She giggled a little and fell asleep a few minutes later. He happily sighed and kissed her forehead before laying his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when the front door opened.

He looked over to see Kate coming in and she saw him as well. "Oh, hi! How's Lilly doing?" She asked, closing the door. He smiled and said "Good, but she's asleep right now."

"Oh, okay. For how long?" She asked, heading into the living room where they were. "About ten minutes or so now." He said. She smiled and said "As long as she's not in pain...They gave her pain meds, right?"

"Yep, Vicodin." He said. She nodded and said "That's pretty powerful stuff...So, they didn't find anything else wrong at the hospital?"

"Other then a slight concussion, no. Your Mom let us drive her car home, so she said she'll need a ride later." Cody said. Kate nodded and said "I know, she texted me. Thanks!"

"No problem. So, did I miss anything important today?" He asked, smiling. She shrugged and said "Not really. Siara went home already to get ready for later, so we didn't talk that much after school."

"Ready for what?" He asked. "She didn't tell you? Her and Humphrey have a date tonight." She said, smiling.

"No, she never said anything...Wait, Humphrey finally broke up with Candy!?" He asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yeah, last night apperantly. And then he turned around and asked her out."

"Wow...I know he's been looking at her for a while, but that was kinda fast." He said. She nodded and said "Maybe, but he hasn't really felt anything for Candy for a long time. He was just worried about how she'd react that kept him from breaking up with her."

"Yeah, true...Was she angry with him today?" He asked. "Oh, yeah! She probably knew he was going to ask Siara out already!" She said, smiling.

"Probably. She's kinda mental..." He said, chuckling. She quickly nodded and said "More then kinda! Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some homework done before I need to pick Mom up."

"Okay, see you later then!" He said. She smiled and went up the stairs to her room, leaving them on the couch. He looked down at Lilly and she was still fast asleep, softly snoring a little. He smiled and shifted around a bit, getting more comfortable. She cuddled a little closer in her sleep, causing her shirt to lift up some and expose her stomach.

He put his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach, lightly rubbing it. She softly moaned and smiled from the light contact. He chuckled and kept doing it, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He started to fall asleep after a couple minutes, perfectly happy laying there with her.

Over at his and Siara's house, she was laying on her bed, feeling nervous about her date tonight. _"What if I do something stupid and mess it up? What'll he think of me then?" _She thought to herself. Thoughts of anything that could happen were rushing through her mind, making her really nervous.

Just then, her phone rang, surprising her. She jumped a little and then picked it up, seeing Humphrey was calling her. She quickly answered it, saying "Hi, Humphrey!"

"Hey, Siara! Just had a question I forgot to ask earlier..." He said. She smiled and said "Sure, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you'd like to go for dinner tonight. I don't wanna take you somewhere if you don't like it..." He said. She giggled and said "Anywhere except sushi is great! I can't eat it without getting sick..."

"Really? Same with me! It tears me up inside..." He said, chuckling. "So yeah, as long as it's not that, I'm up for anywhere!" She said.

"Okay, great! That was just bugging me since school...Sorry if you were doing something when I called." He said.

"It's okay, I wasn't busy." She said, smiling. "Okay. I've gotta go and take care of a few things before tonight. I'll definately see you at seven?" He asked.

"Yep, sounds good! See you then!" She said. "Cool! Bye, Siara!" He said, hanging up. She hung up as well and laid back down on her bed, happily sighing. "Tonight's gonna be amazing!" She said to herself, feeling more confident and ready.

She looked at her clock and it was almost four now. She got up and said "Got a little while until I need to get ready...Guess I'll play a game or two." She went out to the living room where their TV and Xbox 360 were and sat down on the couch. She got the controller and turned them both on and saw one of her friends, Janice, was online. She joined her game of Battlefield 3 and started playing together.

Meanwhile at Humphrey's house, he was getting really nervous and scared about later. He was sure it would all be good, but still didn't want to make a bad impression on her. There was still a few hours until he left to pick Siara up, but he was already getting ready. He'd already taken a shower before calling her and was now trying to find something nice to wear.

He had shirts and pants laid out all over his bed and was trying to find something that went well together. There was a knock on his door and he said "Come in, it's open." The door opened and his mother walked in, saying "Sweetie, what're you doing? You're making a lot of noise slamming your drawers around."

"Sorry, Mom. I'm trying to find something good to wear tonight." He said. She smiled and said "What's the occasion?"

"I've uh...I've got a date." He said, nervously smiling. She slowly nodded and said "Okay...Where are you taking Candy this time?" He nervously laughed and said "Well, I'm not with Candy anymore...We broke up earlier today."

"Oh! And you've already got another date?" She asked. He nodded and said "Yeah. Her name's Siara."

"Sort of an odd name...What's she look like?" She asked. He took out his phone and brought up a picture of them together at school. He showed it to her and she said "What a nice looking young lady! How did you two meet?"

"Well, she's Cody's sister..." He said. She giggled and said "Oh, is she? Does HE know you asked her out yet?"

"She probably told him. They're really close ever since their parents died..." He said. She nodded and said "I remember that...Jenny was such a nice girl. Greg was apperantly the perfect man for her."

"Yeah...It really got them down for a while, but they came back out of it." He said. "Well, that's good. I didn't know Cody had a sister, though. I've never seen her before..."

"I didn't think you had, either. She's a really sweet girl. I've actually kinda been interested in her for a long time now. But, since I was with Candy, there wasn't anything I could do about it." He said.

"Why'd you two break up?" She asked. He shrugged and said "I guess we just didn't really have feeling for each other anymore."

"I understand. It happens..." She said. He nodded and said "I know. Right now, I'm just trying to decide what to wear..."

"Well, you've got a lot of good clothes...What about this?" She asked, picking up a light grey button up shirt and a stonewashed pair of black jeans. He looked at it and said "I think that's pretty good, actually."

"Yeah, it is. How about these and that blueish neckchain you have?" She asked. He had an ice blue chain that he wore that complemented his ice blue eyes. He nodded and said "Okay, I like it! Think she will?"

"I think she will." She said, smiling. He was too and said "Thanks, Mom! I'll be leaving to pick her up about seven and probably won't be home til around ten or eleven."

"Okay, just drive careful. And remember to be a gentleman!" She said, walking out and closing the door behind her. He quickly changed into the shirt and jeans and put on the neckchain. He looked in the mirror on his door and thought _"That's not bad! I really like it!"_

He looked at the clock by his bed and it was 5:30 already. He smiled and said "Almost...I suppose I could play a game for a while." He sat down at his computer and started Borderlands 2 to pass the time.

Meanwhile back at Siara's house, she was still getting ready. She just got out of the shower and was now looking through her clothes, trying to find something nice as well. She picked out four dresses to choose from and laid them out on her bed. One was black, another was ocean blue, one was red and the last one was gray.

She picked each one up and held it to herself while looking in her mirror. She finally decided on the black one since it made her eyes look brighter. She hung the other three back up and then went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and do her makeup.

After about a half hour, she came back out and put on the dress and then her shoes which were short high heels. She looked amazing how she was dressed and said to herself "I hope Humphrey likes it...Doesn't seem like overkill for a first date." There was still about a half hour or so until he got there, so she decided to just sit at her computer for a little bit while she waited on him.

Over at Lilly's house, Eve was home already and Cody was just waking Lilly up after getting up himself. "Lilly...Come on, beautiful, time to wake up." He said, gently nudging her. She stretched before opening her eyes and smiling up at him. "Hi, babe..." She sleepily said.

He kissed her forehead and said "Hey, you! Sleep good?" She slowly nodded and said "Really good...What time is it?"

"About 5:45. I fell asleep myself a little after you did." He said. She smiled and said "It's okay. Is Mom home yet?" Just as she said that, Eve came down the stairs, saying "I'm home, honey. How're you feeling?"

"Not bad, but my arm's hurting again." She said, sitting up. Cody smiled and said "I'll get you some water and one of your pills." She kissed his cheek and said "Thanks, Cody!" He got up and went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before getting her pill bottle. He went back into the living room and gave her the water and one of the pills.

She took it and washed it down before saying "Thanks. I was kinda thirsty, too." He chuckled and set her glass on the coffee table by the couch. Eve came over and said "Other then your arm, anything else hurt or do you feel sick?"

"No, not really. Just still kinda sleepy..." She said as Eve put a paw to her forehead. "You don't have a fever, which is good. Are you hungry yet?" Eve asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I am."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in just a little bit. Are you staying, Cody?" She asked. He looked at Lilly and she smiled, saying "Yes, he is..." He smiled back and said "Guess so!" Eve giggled and walked into the kitchen to finish dinner while Lilly laid back against Cody.

"Is Kate home yet?" She asked, looking over at her Mom. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, she's up in her room doing homework. She said she'll be down in a little bit."

"Oh, okay. I need to go use the bathroom real quick..." She said, getting up and giving Cody a sly smile. "...And I need help." His eyes went wide and so did Eve's. "I don't think so!" Eve said, almost yelling.

"Mom, it's okay. I actually do...I can't get the button apart with only one hand." She said, blushing a little. "And you want...me to help!?" Cody asked, obviously nervous. She nodded and said "I wouldn't ask unless I really meant it."

Eve sighed and said "Alright...But no funny bussiness!" Lilly nodded and said "Don't worry, there won't be." Cody got up and started up the stairs with Lilly and they heard Eve quietly growl to herself.

They walked into the bathroom and Lilly closed the door behind them. "So, can you give me a hand here? Literally..." She asked, still blushing. He gluped and started undoing the button on her jeans, his hands shaking. She giggled and said "This is kinda..._fun_!" He blushed too and finally got it apart.

"Okay, there you go." He said, starting to the door. She stopped him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, surprising him. She pulled back a few seconds later, smiling and said "Thanks, Cody...I really appreciate everything you've done for me today!"

He smiled too and said "It's my pleasure, Lilly. I wasn't going to let you try to do everything yourself how you are." She kissed him again and said "Thank you. I love you!" He kissed her back and said "I love you, too! I should probably get out before Eve bursts in."

She giggled and he opened the door, quickly going out and closing it. He leaned up against the wall incase she needed him again when she was done. A couple minutes later, he heard the toilet flush and then the door opened. She came out and said "It's a lot easier to button them with only one hand then un-do it..."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, it is. So, what do you feel like doing until dinner's ready?" She smiled and said "I still need to change clothes..."

"And you'll need my help?" He asked, weakly smiling. She nodded and said "I'm sorry if you aren't comfortable with it, but I really do."

"It's okay. I can put my issues aside to help you." He said. She smiled and said "Okay. Come on, then." She took his paw and they walked over and into her room, closing the door behind them.

He once again undid her button and then helped her get her bad arm through her shirt. He turned around and sat down on her bed so he didn't see her undressing. He could hear her taking her clothes off and, being a guy, had the urge to look but didn't.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" She asked, giggling. He nodded and she said "It's alright...You don't need to be, you know. We're together now."

"I know, but I just don't want to upset your parents if they find out I looked." He said, smiling. She nodded and said "I understand." She took a pair of pajama pants and a light shirt out of her dresser and started putting them on.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't even force himself not to look. He turned his head a little and saw her still in her underwear. To him, they looked sexy, but then again, so would anything she wears.

She happened to look up at him at that moment and caught him staring and giggled, saying "I saw that..." He blushed madly and said "Sorry, Lilly..."

"I said it's okay...What'd you think?" She asked, blushing a little herself. "You look...really good!" He nervously said.

"Aw, you think so!?" She asked, putting her shirt over her head. He nodded and she said "Thank you! Can you give me a hand again? I can't get my arm through..." He stood up and turned around to face her, only to receive the shock of his life!

"What do you think now?" She softly asked, blushing more. She was standing before him, completely naked from the waist down. She'd pushed her pants and panties down to the floor!

"I uh...What..." He stammered, unable to stop looking at her. She giggled and said "Too much?" He could only nod and she reached down and pulled them back up, covering herself back up.

"What were you thinking!?" He asked, blushing too. "Well, you said I look good in _just_ my underwear. I wanted to know what you thought without them..." She said, smiling.

"What is someone were to come in?" He asked. She giggled and said "Nobody would've. If a bedroom door is closed, then no one just comes in. We always knock first...So, I'm still waiting for an answer, you know."

"Well...To be honest, you look amazing!" He said, smiling now. She blushed a little again and said "Really?"

"Yes, really!" He said, moving in front of her. He helped her get her arm through the sleeve and said "You are the most beautiful woman ever!" She smiled and said "Aw, thanks, babe!" He gently pulled her into a passionate kiss, making her softly moan.

"Lilly, Cody! Dinner's ready!" Eve called from downstairs. Lilly pulled back and smiled, saying "Just when it was getting good..." He chuckled and said "Yeah...Might not want to keep her waiting or she'll get suspisous."

* * *

_**Alright, here's seven! Sounds like Siara and Humphrey have a nice night ahead of them! Cody got a real shock when Lilly decided to pull a little trick on him. I'm sure he enjoyed it, but still. As always, Read and REVIEW!**_

_**P.S- I've gotten a few PM's and reviews asking when the new chapter for Life With Lilly will be up. To all those wondering, after I get chapter ten for this one up. I want to get a good start on it before I update LWL again. It won't be much longer, I promise! It's just on temporary hiatus right now.**_


	8. Date Night & Late Night Fun

Humphrey was walking down the driveway in front of his house to his car to go pick Siara up for their date. His hands were sweaty and he was nervous, but was trying to stay calm. It was about 6:30PM now and their date was at seven.

He got in and started it, letting it warm up for a minute. He looked around and realized there was trash everywhere in it. "Crap...She's not gonna like seeing this." He said to himself, starting to pick everything up. He tossed it all in a plastic bag and took it over to the trash cans, throwing it away.

He got back in and pulled out of the driveway and headed off down the street. Their dinner reservations were set for 7:15 at a nice restraunt not too far away, The Starlight Diner. It was way more then just a diner, but a full service restraunt with waiters and everything. It was a really nice place, but also a little bit expensive. He didn't care about the cost, though. As long as she was happy, then it would all be more then worth it!

The drive to her house was about ten minutes, but it felt much longer to him. It seemed every stop light was just trying to make him late. He finally got there and stopped next the sidewalk, getting out and walking up the door and knocking on it. He stood patiently in front of it, shaking in anticipation of seeing her.

Down in Siara's room, she was just finishing getting ready when she heard him knock. She smiled and grabbed her purse before running out to the front door. She stopped and took a breath to calm down since she was really nervous.

She opened the front door and saw Humphrey standing there, looking like a perfect gentleman. As soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped open. She blushed a little and said "Hi, Humphrey!" He tried to say something, but just couldn't. He quickly shook his head to break his stare and said "H-hi, Siara! Wow, you look AMAZING!"

She blushed much more and said "Thanks! You look really good yourself!" Now he was blushing and said "Well, shall we?" She smiled and said "I can't wait!" He held his arm out for her and she took it in hers and they walked down to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in, saying "Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure!" He said, closing it and going around to the other side. He got in as well and started it back up, saying "I know I just said it, but you really do look amazing! I've never seen you dressed this nice before!"

"Aw, thank you! I was afraid it would be a little too much." She said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Don't worry, you look perfect!" She blushed again and they started driving off to the restraunt about twenty minutes away.

"What kind of car is this?" She asked. He smiled and said "It's a 2007 Subaru Impreza. I've only had it for about a year now."

"I like it!" She said, giggling. "Yeah, it is pretty nice...I'd still rather have that Raptor you guys have, though!" He said, laughing. She smiled and said "I don't doubt it! So, where're we going?"

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you. But you'll like it, trust me!" He said. She nodded and said "Okay! Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Well...It's one of the top five restraunts in town!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "Hmm...Sounds expensive!"

"Don't worry even a bit about how much it is. If I were worried about the cost, then we'd be going to Denny's or something." He said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Well, okay then. How far is it?"

"About fifteen more minutes." He said as they turned onto the highway. She nodded and looked out her window, staring up at all the stars and the full moon in the sky. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, thinking of how great the night was going to be!

Back at Lilly and Kate's house, everyone was in the living room watching TV after dinner. Cody and Lilly were again on the couch, cuddled up to each other. Kate was laying on the floor and Winston and Eve were sitting in the chairs next to the couch.

Cody's right arm was around her side, wrapped against her stomach and slightly under her broken arm so he didn't move it and hurt her. She was laying against him with her knees up to her chest, curled into a good a ball as she could. She was starting to feel tired again from the pain medication.

Without warning, he started lightly stroking her belly, making her softly purr. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the nice feelings. She felt him getting closer and closer to her waist, but didn't stop him. He started playing with the waistband on her pajamas and her cheeks flushed.

She looked up at him and he had a goofy smirk on his face. She leaned up a little and kissed his cheek, smiling slyly. "Still thinking about what you saw earlier?" She whispered in his ear. He quietly chuckled and whispered "A little...Want me to stop?"

She shook her head and he kissed her forehead, slowly getting closer and closer to her lower regions. She held back a small moan and closed her eyes again, wanting him to do more. She could feel herself getting excited and suddenly realized that someone might notice what was going on. She gently pulled his hand away, looking up into his eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone to get mad at you..." She whispered. He smiled and whispered "No, I understand. It's okay." She kissed his cheek and they lay there staring into each others eyes, lost in each other.

"I love you..." He quietly said and kissed her forehead. She purred and said a little louder "I love you too, Cody..." Everyone heard her and Eve looked over at them, seeing them kissing again. She smiled and said "Okay, you two..."

"Mom, come on...We're only kissing." Lilly said, laying her head back against his shoulder. She giggled and said "Alright...How're you feeling, honey?"

"You just asked me like a half hour ago...I'm feeling just fine, Mom." Lilly said, smiling at Eve. She nodded and said "I know I did. I'm just checking up on you."

"I know, Mom. I'll tell you if I'm not feeling great or if something feels wrong." Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Okay, honey. Why don't you head up to bed? You look like you're about to fall asleep."

Lilly yawned and said "Yeah, I was thinking that too...Those pills make you tired pretty easily." Eve giggled and said "Yep, they'll do that! Cody, are you staying tonight?"

"If Lilly wants me to. I don't want to go if she wants me to stay." He said, smiling at her. Lilly nodded and said "I really would like for you to stay. I feel a lot safer with you here..." Eve smiled and said "Girl always feel safer with her man around...Well, goodnight you two!"

"Night, Mom!" Lilly said as they got up and started walking to the stairs. Just as they got to the base of them, they heard Eve say "Remember, no funny business!" Lilly blushed a little and said "Don't worry, Mom..."

"Night, Eve. Winston..." Cody said, nodding to him. Winston smiled and said "Goodnight, son! Don't worry, she's just being protective." They continued up the stairs and went into her room, closing the door behind them. She turned off the ceiling light so the only light was her lamp by the bed.

"So, how do you normally sleep?" She asked, smiling. He shrugged and said "However's comfortable. Why?" She giggled and said "Because I don't wear much when I sleep..." His eyes went wide and he said "So, what do you wear?"

She lightly tugged on the necklace she was wearing, blushing a little. He smirked and said "That's it?" She nodded and said "Yep! Why, problem?"

"No, not really. Just kinda surprised you sleep naked." He said. She blushed a little more and said "Well, I guess I'm not a typical girl then..."

"Nope, you're one in a million..." He said, putting his paws on her waist and kissing her. She softly moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying the passion he was giving. She felt him put his thumbs under the waist on her pajamas and knew what he was thinking.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, making sure she was okay with it. She smiled and slowly nodded, telling him to go ahead. He smiled and kissed her again, slowly pulling her pajamas and panties down. She stepped out of them and then he started helping her out of her shirt. She was soon completely bare, except her necklace.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" He asked. She nodded and said "I'm sure. I love you and trust you completely." He kissed her nose, saying "I love you too, Lilly...You're absolutely beautiful!" They engaged in another kiss while she started trying to pull his shirt up with her good paw.

He chuckled and helped her with it, dropping it on the ground. She looked down at his body, loving what she saw. He was definately in shape and had abs, but nothing over the top. Just enough for her. He had a slightly bulky build, but you could still clearly see muscle.

"Wow..." She purred, running her paw over his abs. He smiled and said "You seem to be enjoying yourself..." She giggled and they went over to her bed, laying down on their sides facing each other.

He started running his paw up and down her side, making her shiver a little. "That feels good..." She softly said, cuddling up to him. He started kissing her neck and nuzzling her, making her quietly moan in pleasure.

"I love you so much..." She whispered. He put his forehead against hers and said "I love you too...More then you know." She smiled and closed her eyes, letting him do what he please. "You don't think we're taking this a little fast, do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't...I knew this would happen eventually. And I'm happy it finally has...Just do one thing for me, okay?" She asked.

"Anything, love..." He said, kissing her nose. She smiled and said "Let's not do anything more then touching tonight. We'll get to the _"better"_ part someday, but not tonight. I'm a little scared about it..."

"If you don't want to, then I'm perfectly okay with it. As long as you're comfortable with whatever we do, then I am too." He said. She kissed him and said "You're just so sweet...Don't ever let me go..."

"Never..." He said, nuzzling her. She reached down to his pants, wanting to get them undone. He assisted her and soon they were on the ground as well as his underwear. He pulled the blanket up over them and they started exploring each other, loving every second.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kate had already gone up to her room and Winston and Eve were still watching TV. She had a worried look on her face that he noticed. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked.

"Do you really think they just went to sleep? What if they're up there..." She said as she trailed off. He smiled and said "It's okay, Eve. She's not a little girl anymore, you know. You've gotta just trust and support whatever she may want to do. Even if that's...well, I'm sure you know where I'm going."

"Yeah, I do...But, what if he does something to hurt her?" She asked. He went over and sat down on the couch, motioning her to come over as well. She walked over and sat down next to him and he pulled her to him, saying "He's not that kind of guy. He's going to treat her right, no matter what they do. Just trust me, okay, honey?"

She smiled and said "Okay...Should we at least check on them?" He shook his head and said "No, let them be. If they're getting intimate, then they wanted to. I know you're just worried about our little girl, but she couldn't of chosen a better guy."

"Alright. I love you..." She said, kissing him. He smiled and said "I love you too, Eve..." They engaged in a passionate kiss, more so then what they've shared in a while. He laid back on the couch, pulling her up over him.

She broke the kiss and said "You know, it's been a while since WE had some fun ourselves." He chuckled and said "So, what're you getting at?"

"Feel up to a long night?" She asked, smiling slyly. He kissed her cheek and said "Of course I am! Don't need to ask me twice!" She giggled and got up off him, going toward the stairs. He quickly got up and followed her up to their room, giving her butt a gentle slap as they went in. "Well, someone's excited!" She said, laughing, as she closed the door.

Over at The Starlight, Humphrey and Kate were just pulling into the parking lot. She stared at the building in awe, taken aback at how nice it was. "Wow! That's it!?" She asked. Humphrey smiled and said "Yep, this is it! Wanna know why it's called The Starlight Diner?" She quickly nodded and said "Yeah!"

"Most of the tables are outside and they're only open when the sun is down and the stars are out. That way you're dining...by starlight!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "That's really cool! This place looks amazing, Humphrey!"

"I was hoping you'd like it!" He said, shutting off the car and getting out. He went around and opened her door, taking her paw in his as she got out. She smiled and said "Thank you!" He smiled too and said "You're welcome!"

They walked to the front door where there was someone to greet people. "Evening! Name please?" He asked, smiling.

"Humphrey Mathers." He said. The man looked in his book and said "Ah, mister Humphrey! We have a table for two ready for you and your beautiful lady!" Siara blushed a little and said "Well, thank you!"

"You're welcome, ma'am! If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your table!" He said, getting two menus and walking inside. They followed him through the restraunt, going up a set of stairs and outside to a balcony area.

"Here we are, your private table." He said, laying the menus down. They sat down and he said "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade." Humphrey said. He nodded and turned to Siara, who said "I'll just have some water."

"Sure thing! I'll be back in a few minutes!" He said, walking off to get their drinks. She looked out past the end of the balcony, amazed by how nice the town looked. "Humphrey, again, this is amazing! I never imagined you'd take me somewhere THIS nice!" She said, smiling at him.

"That's because I'm a surprising guy! Never know what I'm gonna do." He said, chuckling. She giggled and he said "As soon as I saw this place the other day, I knew I wanted to bring you here. It seems like the perfect place for something like this..."

"It is...I love it!" She said, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled widely and they made small talk until the waiter came by to take their order.

"I'll have the...grilled salmon and herb with a small side of shrimp." She said, smiling. The waiter wrote it down and Humphrey said "I'll get the New York steak, medium rare, and a side of fries."

"Okay, anything else?" He asked. Humphrey looked at Siara and she shook her head and he said "No, that's it."

"Alright then. I'll bring your food out in about twenty minutes." He said, closing his pad of paper. They both smiled and Humphrey said "Thank you!"

"No problem!" He said, walking back inside. "I was kinda thinking about the steak too, but then I saw the salmon and that sounded even better!" Siara said.

"I was looking at that too. But I felt like having steak tonight. Would you mind if I try a little of yours?" He asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Only if I can try yours!"

"Fair enough! You know, that dress really brings out your eyes. I didn't notice before how...beautiful they are!" He said, making her blush. She turned her head away and said "Thank you! That's really sweet!"

"Are you okay?" He asked, a little worried. She smiled and said "I'm good, just...kinda embarassed. I've always been amazed by your eyes! I love that ice blue!"

"R-really?" He asked, blushing a little now. She nodded and said "It looks really good! Kinda...sexy!" He blushed even more and said "Th-thanks!"

"I hope I'm not overstepping a boundry here, but do you mind if I ask why you got with Candy?" She asked, curious. He smiled and said "It's okay. To be honest, I don't know. I think it was because I thought she was really nice at the time."

"That makes sense. Sorry if you aren't comforable talking about it...I'm just curious." She said. "No, it's perfectly fine. Since we're on that subject, do you mind me asking if you've had a boyfriend before?" He asked, smiling.

"Honestly, I haven't. I mean, I've been out on dates before, but nothing really ever came from them. I started to give up on it after a while. I figured no one really liked me like I thought they did..." She said, getting sad. He noticed and said "Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you...I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, you didn't. Whenever I think about it I get a little down..." She said, weakly smiling. He was too and said "So...Do you think anything may come of this one?" She smiled more and said "That depends..."

"On what?" He asked. "If we decide to take it further afterwards." She said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to just walk away from you. You probably know I've had a crush on you for a while now, huh?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling...That and Cody told me." She said, blushing a little again. He smiled and said "Yeah...I've just never had the nerve to ask you out. Believe me, I wanted to a lot, but just couldn't."

"It's okay, trust me. You're not the first guy that's happened to and you're not going to be the last." She said, putting her paw on his. He looked up at her, staring into her eyes while she did the same to his. They started leaning toward each other, about to kiss when the waiter came back with their dinner.

"Okay, here we- Oh, sorry!" He said, seeing them getting close. They sat back and blushed and Siara said "It's okay." He smiled and said "Here's your dinners. Got them a little early this time."

"Thank you!" Humphrey said, smiling too. He set the plates down in front of them and said "Well, enjoy your evening!" Siara smiled at him as he walked away before looking down at her food.

"Looks good!" She said, taking in the smell of it. "Smells good too..." Humphrey chuckled and started on his, cutting it up. She started on hers too, savoring each bite. "Mmm...That's really good!" She said, smiling.

"This is pretty good too!" Humphrey said, taking a bite of his steak. They ate their dinner while they talked, both of them having a great time. She had a feeling in her heart that something really good would come of their date.

Back at Lilly's house, her and Cody were still laying in bed loving each other. They had definately gotten intimate, but not as far as they could've. They were panting and sweaty from their good time together, both of their scents heavy in the air.

"That was fun!" She said, giggling. He laughed and said "More then fun! I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" She nuzzled him and said "You really know how to make a girl feel good!"

"As long as you're happy, then so am I." He said, kissing her cheek. She purred and sniffed the air, smelling their scents lingering. She smiled and said "I think we need a shower...And an air freshener."

"Yeah, don't want your family smelling that. I'd rather not die..." He said, laughing. She pushed the blanket off them and got up, stretching. Cody did too and they walked into the bathroom together and got the shower going. When it was warm enough, they got in and started washing each other, having a little more fun in the process.

Down in Eve and Winston's room, they'd also just finished their fun together. They were cuddled up together and Eve was happier then she'd been in a while. "I forgot how good that is..." She panted. He kissed her forehead and said "Then let's not wait as long anymore."

"I'm not gonna argue with you there! There is something I'm worried about, though..." She said. "What's that, honey?" He asked, rubbing her side.

"What if I get pregnant?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled and said "Then we'll have another child. I was actually going to ask you soon what you thought of it. Lilly and Kate are almost eighteen now and possibly going to go off to college or something. Personally, I'd love to have have either another daugher or maybe a son this time!"

"You really want to have another baby?" She asked, smiling. He nodded and said "Only if you want to as well, you know." She kissed him and said "I'd been thinking about it too, actually. And yes, I would!"

"I love you, Eve..." He said, kissing her. She purred and kissed him back, saying "I love you too..." They cuddled together even more and pulled their blanket up over themselves, ready for bed.

"Goodnight, honey..." He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and said "Goodnight, Winston..." He put his arms around her and they closed their eyes, quickly falling asleep. Just down the hall, Lilly and Cody were getting out of the shower and drying off. He dried her off first with her towel, massgaging her in the process.

"That feels REALLY good!" She said, smiling. When he was done, he dried himself while she went over and got in bed after opening her window to let the smell out. They laid down together and cuddled tight to each other. He put his arms around her and started rubbing her side and back, making her purr a little.

She yawned and said "I think I'm gonna get some sleep now..." He smiled and said "Okay, I am too. I love you, Lilly!" She kissed him, saying "I love you, too! Goodnight, babe..."

"Night, love..." He said, closing his eyes. They fell asleep pretty quickly since they were kinda tired from earlier.

Back at Siara and Humphrey's date, they were just finishing their dinner. "Oh, wow! That was good!" She said, smiling. He nodded and said "Even better then I thought it would be! Want any dessert?"

"No, I'm full. Thank you, though!" She said, giggling. He smiled and said "Yeah, me too. If you're ready to go, I'll go pay the check and we can leave."

"Sure you don't wanna split it?" She asked, weakly smiling. He nodded and said "I'm sure. I'm the one that asked you out, aren't I?"

"True." She said as they got up. She kissed his cheek again and said "Thank you for bringing me here. It was better then I ever imagained!"

"You're welcome, Siara!" He said as they walked inside and down the stairs to the cashier. "Did you two have a nice dinner?" The lady asked. They both nodded and Siara said "It was amazing!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that! Your total is $64.25. Cash or card?" She asked. "Card." Humphrey said as he took his wallet out and handed her his credit card. She ran it and gave it back with the receipt a few seconds later.

"Alright, you're all set! Have a good night!" She said, smiling. "Thank you!" He said as they walked toward the door and out to the parking lot. He opened her door for her again before going around to his side and getting in.

He started it up and looked down at the clock on the dashboard and it was already 10:15PM. "I really had a good time tonight!" He said, smiling at her. She smiled too and said "So did I! Definately better then any date I've been on before!" He pulled out of the lot and onto the road, driving back to her house. They drove for about twenty minutes, chatting the entire drive.

At about 10:45 he pulled up in front of her house. They got out and walked up to the front door together and she stopped just before opening it. She turned around to him and said "Thank you for tonight! This has been the best night of my life!"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun! I know I did!" He said, smiling. He held her paws in his, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She blushed a little and said "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Sometime SOON!"

"You bet! I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, okay?" He asked. She nodded and said "Sounds good! Night, Humphrey!" He kissed her again, saying "Goodnight, Siara. See you soon!" She reluctantly let go of his paws and he walked back to his car, getting in and driving off.

She sighed watching him leave and opened the door and walked in. She closed it and set her purse on the couch before going down to her room to change clothes. She changed into a pair of regular pants and a t-shirt, feeling lonely already.

_"It's only for a little while...You'll see him again soon." _She thought to herself, laying down on her bed. She looked at her phone and saw she had a message from Cody. She opened it and it said _"Staying at Lilly's house tonight. Be back tommorow sometime."_

"How'd I know..." She said, laughing a little. She laid her phone on the table by her bed and covered up with her blanket, yawning and closing her eyes. Despite being extremely happy about the night, she was really tired already and fell asleep in just a couple minutes.

At Humphrey's house, he was already home and was getting ready for bed too when his Mom came in. "Hey, sweetie, how was your date?" She asked, smiling.

"Freakin' amazing!" He said, laughing. She giggled and said "Oh, really? She must really be something, huh?"

"She is...She's the best girl I've ever met!" He said, smiling. She nodded and said "So, are you two together or just going out right now?"

"Just going out, for now anyway. Hopefully we can get together, but it depends on if she wants to or not." He said.

"Well, just be positive about it and I'm sure she will. Are you about to go to sleep now?" She asked. He nodded and she said "Okay, I'll leave then. Night, honey!"

"Night, Mom!" He said as she walked out and closed the door. He laid down in bed and turned the light off before getting comfortable. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep just as quickly as Siara.

* * *

Holy crap, new chapter record for me! 4,891 words! Almost broke 5,000 this time.

Good to see everyone's night went good for them. Cody and Lilly definitely had some fun along with Winston and Eve. Siara and Humphrey's date seems to have gone well and who knows, maybe they'll get together now! Although there is ONE person that wouldn't like that...Sure you know who it is!


	9. A Big Surprise

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently guys! I've been out of town this past week and haven't had access to a computer. It's been hell, trust me! Hope you like the new chapter!**_

* * *

The next morning, two friends and an accomplice were planning something...possibly evil. The three were sitting on a bench at the local park, talking about what they could do to get back at those who hurt them.

"I'm not gonna hurt him BADLY, but just enough for her to think there's someone better for her." Butch said. Garth smiled and said "If I know Lilly, she's not gonna go for the big, muscular, hard to hurt guys. She like the...average guy more."

"So, now you're having second thoughts about this?" Candy asked. He laughed and said "Hell no! I'm just saying that there's other ways to get them to break up other then hurting him. Which, now that I think about, wouldn't really work...She'd just rush over and help him."

"Then what's your "_genius"_ plan?" Butch asked. Garth thought a moment and said "Alright, I know Lilly's weakness is guys that are extremely nice and thoughful to her. I can try calling her later and beg her for forgiveness, trying to sound as real as I can. It's worked before when we got into an arguement."

"Okay, so what about Siara and Humphrey?" Butch asked. "Leave that to me. I can fake text and picture messages pretty easy, so I'll just make it look like Humphrey wants me instead of her. Then she's all yours!" Candy said, smiling.

"Sounds like it might work! But, how do we know they won't find out what's going on?" Butch asked. "You're too damn negative! Just trust me, it'll work! Soon you'll have that little Siara all to yourself..." Garth said, chuckling. Butch smiled and said "Alright, I trust you."

"Good. Now, so that nobody gets suspisous, we can't hang out around each other anywhere near school. That way they don't start thinking we're planning something together." Garth said. They both nodded and Candy said "Fair enough. I'm taking off for now to get busy with this stuff."

"And I've gotta head to work." Butch said, getting up. Garth did as well and said "Cool, see you guys later then!" They all went their seperate ways, thinking over what they could do for their part in the plan.

Meanwhile, over at Lilly's house, she was just waking up and stretched out. She opened her eyes to see Cody still asleep, a big smile on his face. She smiled too and gently kissed his cheek before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She happened to look at her clock on her way and it was already 10:45AM.

After using the bathroom, she went back into the bedroom and started pulling some clothes out of her closet to change into. She knew she'd need his help again, so she went over and gently nudged him awake.

"Cody, come on. I need you..." She whispered in his ear. He started to wake up and opened his eyes to see her standing over him, smiling. He smiled too and sleepily said "Mmm...Hi, beautiful!" She giggled and said "Hi! Sorry to wake you, but I need your help."

"Sure, no problem. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. She blushed a little and said "I need to change clothes..." He chuckled and said "Okay, but why're you so embarassed about it?"

"Well, I AM going to be naked for a minute, you know..." She said, smiling a little. He nodded and said "Yeah, and? It's not like it's something new anymore." She giggled again and said "Yeah, true...Did I tell you yet how amazing last night was?"

"No, but I already knew." He said, kissing her nose. She grabbed his paw and pulled him out of bed so he could help her. She started pulling her clothes off and he helped her and soon she was fully nude again.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you are?" He asked, kissing her cheek. She blushed again and said "A few times. I take it you like?" He chuckled and said "Yes, very much! You're the most beautiful, amazing, _SEXY_ woman ever!"

"Aw, you really think so!?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, making her softly moan. They made out for a couple minutes, her getting excited again. She stopped him before it got too far and said "Sorry, but we've still gotta be around my parents soon..."

"It's okay. I'm not gonna force you into it." He said, smiling. She nodded and they started getting her clean clothes on her, finishing rather quickly. She smiled and said "Okay, that's better! Thank you..."

He kissed her nose and said "You're welcome, Lilly. So, what should we do for a little while? I should probably go home around noon or so since I've got things I need to do."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" She said. He chuckled and said "I am too! Wanna go downstairs then?" She nodded and said "Yeah, let's get some breakfast. Mom probably made some already."

He opened the door and they walked out and down the stairs together to the kitchen. Eve, Winston and Kate were already up and eating or reading the paper. Lilly smiled and said "Morning, everyone!"

"Morning, you two! Sleep good?" Eve asked, a sly smile on her face. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, for the most part. My arm was giving me problems a little."

"Have you taken your pain pills yet?" She asked. "No, not yet. I'm gonna wait as long as I can so I don't fall asleep in ten minutes..." Lilly said, smiling. Eve nodded and said "Okay, well, breakfast is almost ready if you guys are hungry!"

"Yeah, we are! Thanks, Mom!" Lilly said, sitting down at the table with Cody. Kate just finished her bowl of cereal and took it into the kitchen, saying "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower real quick."

"Okay, honey. Don't be long because your father and I would like to talk to you and Lilly for a few minutes. It's kinda important." Eve said, smiling at her. Kate nodded and went upstairs to her room, closing the door.

"What's going on, Mom?" Lilly asked, slightly worried. She giggled and said "Nothing, just want you guys opinion on something." Lilly nodded and Eve brought two plates of food in for them, setting them down on the table.

"Okay, here's breakfast! Nothing special, just waffles and toast." She said, getting her and Winston's plates from the kitchen. Lilly and Cody smiled and he said "Thank you! It looks great!"

"Well, thank you! Dig in, you two must be hungry!" She said, sitting down next to Winston. They all started in on their breakfast, Lilly and Cody finishing in just a few minutes.

"That was good, Mom!" Lilly said, smiling. Eve was too and said "There's more if you want some."

"Oh, no, I'm full. What about you?" She asked Cody. He smiled and said "I'm good, thanks!" Lilly took their plates into the kitchen real quick and went back over and sat down.

"So, while you two are here, we want to ask you something." Eve said, setting her fork down. Lilly nodded and said "Sure, what's up?"

"Just what did you two do last night? We KNOW you didn't go to sleep..." She said, shocking them both. "Wh-what do you mean?" Lilly asked, stammering.

"You know exactly what I mean! Just give me a straight answer. I promise I'm not going to be upset." She said, smiling a little. Lilly looked at her father, who just chuckled and said "No sense in hiding it..."

She sighed and said "Okay...We didn't go right to sleep...We...stayed up a while." Eve giggled and said "We know that part. What I'm asking is if you two..."did it"."

"No, we didn't. I said I wasn't ready for that. All we did was have a little fun." She said, blushing madly as was Cody. Eve nodded and said "That's all I needed to know, honey. It's alright, no body's mad at either of you. Just one more question...Who started it?"

"I did." Lilly said. "Alright. Sorry to embarass you two, but we're just looking out for you, Lilly." She said. Lilly weakly smiled and said "It's okay, Mom. I was sure you were going to tear Cody apart..."

"No, I wasn't. Winston and I had a little talk about it last night and decided that if you two ever did anything like that, then we'd be okay with it. After all, it's not our choice, it's yours." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys! I'm actually really surprised you're okay with it. I figured you'd be trying to keep us apart." Lilly said, laughing. "We would never do that, seeing how happy you two are together." Winston said, smiling at them.

"Yeah, we are pretty happy..." Lilly said, turning and kissing Cody's cheek. He smiled and kissed her back, making Eve giggle. Right about then, Kate came back from her room, saying "Hot water's low. Gotta wait for it to heat back up."

"Sorry, honey. I was using it a while earlier." Eve said. Kate smiled and said "It's fine. So, what did you guys wanna ask since we're all here?"

"Well, it's kinda family stuff, so Cody, can you give us a minute?" Winston asked. He nodded and said "Of course. I'll step outside." Winston smiled and said "Thanks, son!" He went outside and closed the door, letting them have their family time.

"So, what's going on?" Lilly asked, anxious to know. Eve smiled and said "Well...We want to know what you two think of...having a little brother or sister!" Kate and Lilly squealed and Kate said "Are you serious!?"

"Yes, we are!" Winston said, putting his arm around Eve. Lilly laughed and said "Mom, that's great! How come you never said you're pregnant!?"

"I'm not, or at least I don't think I am." She said, blushing a little. "What do you...Oh, okay." Kate said, knowing exactly what she meant. She nodded and said "Yeah...We talked about it last night. I COULD be, but we don't know yet. We really wanted to know what you guys thought first."

"I think it would be amazing!" Kate said, smiling. Lilly nodded in agreement and Eve smiled, saying "Well, that's great! I'm glad you girls like the idea!" Winston kissed her cheek, making her softly purr.

"We do, Mom! I've kinda been curious if you'd ever want to again." Lilly said. Eve giggled and said "I've thought about it for a while now and decided I want to."

"And you know I'd love to have another child." Winston said, nuzzling her. Kate and Lilly both giggled and Kate said "Well, we're happy for you guys! Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me." Eve said, smiling. Winston was too and said "I'd really like to have a son. Don't get me wrong, I love both of you girls. I've just always wanted a son, too."

"We understand, Dad, and we don't blame you. Personally, I'd love a little brother!" Lilly said. Kate nodded in agreement and Eve said "Well, it's good to know you two would be happy about it. My biggest fear was that you wouldn't be. Lilly, you can tell Cody he can come back in now."

"Okay, Mom!" She said, getting up and going to the front door. Cody was standing just outside, leaning against the house and watching cars go by. The door opened and Lilly came outside, saying "Hey, Mom said you can come on back in."

"Oh, okay!" He said, going back inside with her. He closed the door behind them and they went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "So, anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's great, in fact!" She said, smiling. He was too now and said "Oh, really? What's so great?"

"Well, apperantly Mom and Dad wanna have another baby!" She said, excited. He chuckled and said "That is great! Is she pregnant?"

"That part we don't know...Apperantly last night they "went for it"." She said, giggling. He smirked and said "Ah...Well, I know that I'm happy for them!"

"Yeah, Kate and I are too!" She said, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and started rubbing her side, making her softly purr a bit. "That feels nice..." She said, smiling. He kissed her forehead and they sat like that for a while, just wanting to be with each other like always.

Over in the kitchen, Eve was talking to Kate still. Winston had went upstairs to do some work already. "I don't know, Mom. I guess I just don't want to have to deal with that kind of stuff right now. I mean, look at Garth and Lilly. I sure as heck don't want that to happen to me!" Kate said.

"I know, honey, but sooner or later, you're gonna find a guy you really like. What if you really want to be with him, but still don't want a relationship and it passes you by?" Eve asked. Kate shrugged and said "I'm not sure...I guess I'll know when or if it happens."

"At least promise me one thing, then." Eve said. Kate nodded and she said "If someone like that happens to come along, at least try to make it work. Those chances don't come often and you need to jump on them. If you don't, you'll always wonder "what if"..."

"Okay, Mom. I promise...I'm not holding my breath, but I promise I will if it happens. I'll probably try to wait at least until I'm done with college so I'm not trying to balance everything at once." Kate said.

"That's understandable. I didn't meet your father until my last year of college." Eve said. Kate smiled and said "I know, Mom. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Probably to the mall for a while."

"Okay, honey, just have fun!" Eve said as Kate got up. She got her car keys off the counter and went out to her car. Eve got up as well and went into the living room, seeing Lilly and Cody cuddling on the couch.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, smiling. Lilly looked up at her and said "Nothing, Mom. We're only relaxing..."

"Sure...Last night you said you were only going to sleep, but that didn't happen, did it?" She asked, laughing. Lilly blushed and said "Technically, I didn't lie. We DID go to sleep...not for a little while, but we did."

"I know, I'm only teasing you." She said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "I know. While you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey. What's on your mind?" Eve asked, sitting in one of the chairs by the couch. Lilly shifted around to get more comfortable and said "Well...I'm not saying we would SOON, but would you be happy if we had kids?"

Eve smiled and said "Of course I would, honey! I'd be thrilled if you decided to have pups!" Lilly giggled and said "Thanks, Mom! Like I said, it wouldn't be right now, but maybe someday." Cody chuckled and said "Maybe...I'd be the happiest guy in the world!"

"Aw, I love you!" She said, kissing his cheek. He kissed her back, saying "I love you, too..." Eve giggled and said "I will say this, though...If you get my little girl pregnant, you BETTER be ready to take responsibility! I will NOT accept anything less then you taking full care of her and your kids."

"Mom, really!? That's kinda harsh!" Lilly said, somewhat shocked. Cody was too, but comepletly understood why she was acting like that. "Don't worry, Eve. I promise that I'll always look out for them. Nothing will ever hurt Lilly or any kids we may have." Cody said, smiling a little.

"Good. I'm sorry if I seemed angry or anything. I just wanted to be clear about it. I'm only looking out for Lilly..." She said. He nodded and said "I know, don't worry about it."

"Alright. Well, I'm going upstairs for a little while. Lilly, don't forget you need to take another one of your pills soon." Eve said, getting up. Lilly smiled and said "I know. We'll see you later then!"

She turned to look at Cody and said "Did you really mean what you said?" He nodded and said "Every word! If we ever have kids, nothing will ever hurt any of you. I'll protect you with my LIFE!"

"I know you would..." She said, nuzzling him. He smiled and said "If you ever decide you want to, then I'll be there for you, no matter what." She smiled too and said "Okay. I love you!" He kissed her nose and said "I love you too, Lilly!"

Meanwhile, over at Cody and Siara's house, she was just waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed and it was already 11AM. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. She picked up her phone and looked at it, seeing a new message from Humphrey.

"Hey, Siara! Just wondering if you might be free today." It read. She smiled and quickly dialed his number. After a couple seconds of ringing, he picked it up, saying "Hey, I was wondering if you'd ever wake up!"

She giggled and said "Hi, Humphrey! I got your message and, yes, I'm free today. What've you got in mind?"

"Well, if you want to, I was thinking we could go to the mall for a while. You know, just hang out and walk around a while." He said. She smiled and said "I'd love to!"

"Really? Great! I can come by around 12:30 if that works." He said. She nodded and said "Sounds perfect! I'll see you then!"

"Cool! See ya!" He said, hanging up. She laid her phone down and quickly got up, going over to her closet to find something nice to wear. She eventually decided on a nice denim blue blouse and a pair of black jeans. It was just a basic outfit, but she made it look really good. After grabbing a clean towel, she ran into her bathroom to take a shower.

She only took a few minutes until she was done. She got out and dried off before putting her clothes on and seeing how she looked in the mirror. _"Not bad! Hope Humphrey likes it..." _She thought to herself.

Over at Humphrey's house, he was just getting out of the shower too and put his clothes on. Pretty simple, black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. He put his shoes on and went out to the kitchen for something eat real quick before leaving to pick Siara up.

"Morning, son!" His dad said, who was sitting at the table reading the paper. He smiled and said "Hey, Dad! Mom's not home?"

"No, she went to the store. Where're you off to?" He asked, seeing Humphrey ready to leave. He smiled and said "I'm going to the mall for a while in a little bit."

"Oh, okay. Anyone else going?" His dad asked. He nodded and said "One other...Siara."

"Ah, a girl, huh?" He asked, chuckling. Humphrey smiled and said "Yep, she's a girl. I take it Mom didn't tell you about her then..."

"No, she didn't. Why, what's there to tell?" He asked, setting his paper down. Humphrey sat down at the table and said "Well, she's Cody's sister for one. We go to school together and...maybe...went out last night."

"Oh, did you? Well, how was it?" He asked. Humphrey smiled more and said "Amazing! She's a really nice girl! I really like her!"

"Well, that's good! Are you two just going out then?" He asked. Humphrey nodded and said "Yep, for now at least. I don't know yet if we're going to be together or not."

"Just let everything play out and you'll know soon enough. Just don't try to rush anything, okay?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I know, Dad. Well, I need to leave to go pick her up. I'll be back sometime before dinner."

"Alright, see you later then!" He said as Humphrey got up and went out to his car. He got in and started it, letting it warm up a bit before pulling out of the driveway and driving off to Siara's house.

Back at Lilly and Kate's house, Eve was upstairs in Winston's office talking with him. She'd told him about what they talked about earlier and he seemed to be happy about it. "I'm just sorta worried, honey...What if they decide to before they even graduate? There's no way they could support themselves and a child then." Eve said.

"Do you really think they'd even consider it before graduating? Sure, they might be talking about it, but I know they're not going to go for it for a while, if they decide to at all. Just have some faith in their judgement. I know we don't need to worry about them." He said, comforting her.

She smiled and said "Okay, honey...I suppose you're right. Do you think he'd be a good father?" He nodded and said "I do. What about you?"

"I'm sure he will be, but I've still got my little doubts." She said. He smiled and said "Well, so do I. Come here..." He held his arms out and she went over, sitting in his lap and laying against him. He put his arms around her, lightly rubbing her back.

"Just trust them to do what they know is right. I'm 100% confident in them." He said. She slowly nodded and said "I know...I just won't be entirely comfortable until I know for a fact they can handle it."

"Well, then you'll need to wait a while for that..." He said, chuckling. She giggled and he started rubbing her stomach, making her purr. "Mmm...That feels good!" She said, nuzzling him. He kissed her neck and said "I love you, Eve..."

"I love you too, honey!" She said, closing her eyes. She was starting to get sleepy and yawned, saying "I think I could use a nap..."

"You sound like it. Why don't we go to our room?" He asked. She nodded and said "Okay. Sure your work can wait?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, getting up with her in his arms. She let out a surprised yelp, but giggled and said "What're you doing?"

"What? I wanted to carry you! Remember our wedding night?" He asked, smiling. "Uh huh! If I remember right, after we got to our room, we had quite a long night!" She said, smiling too. He walked out of the office and down the hall a bit to their room, carrying her in and laying her on the bed.

She suddenly sat up, rubbing her stomach and said "Ooh, that feels weird..." He sat down next to her and said "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...My stomach feels weird..." She said, feeling nauseous. He was about to ask if she was okay when the sudden urge to vomit came to her. She shot up and ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She didn't feel like she had to anymore, so she flushed it and cleaned her mouth off before going back into the bedroom.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked as she got back into the bed. "I think so...That was odd." She said, laying back down. He leaned over and passionately kissed her, a huge smile on his face. He pulled back a few seconds later and looked into her eyes, saying "Well, we've got out answer..."

* * *

_**So, there's number nine! Hope you enjoyed it! Sounds like everyone's having a good time with each other so far! Then there's the "revenge team" plotting something...Looks like the happy couples are in for something big soon!**_


	10. A BIGGER Surprise, The Mall & Love

"Well, we've got our answer..." Winston softly said, staring into Eve's eyes. It took a minute for it to register in her head before she realized what he meant. Her eyes lit up and she said "I'm...pregnant!" He leaned down and kissed her again and she returned it, but with much more passion.

"I love you, Eve..." He said, putting his arms around her. She smiled and said "I love you too, Winston! Oh my god, I can't believe this! Wait until Lilly and Kate hear about it!" He chuckled and said "They're gonna be ecstatic, believe me!" They laid there making out for a while longer, neither of them wanting to let each other go.

Eventually Eve was starting to fall asleep and said "I'm gonna take that nap now..." He smiled and said "Okay, honey. I'll wake you up in a while." She nodded and cuddled tightly against him, closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

He kissed her forehead and laid his head against hers, lightly rubbing her belly with his paw. _"I can't wait to see you..." _He thought to himself, trying to picture what their next pup would look like. It would be a long wait, though. About nine months...

Downstairs, Cody and Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch after she took one of her pain pills. It knocked her out fairly quickly and he was feeling kinda tired anyway. She'd been asleep for about an hour now and was starting to stir awake.

She yawned and opened her eyes, looking over at Cody to see he was still asleep. She smiled and cuddled up against him more, bumping her broken arm against the couch in process. "AHH! Shit!" She yelled, instantly waking him. "Huh, what!? What!?" He quickly said, confused.

She had tears in her eyes from the sudden pain and sniffed, saying "Sorry...I hit my arm on the couch..." He calmed down and said "Sounded like it hurt!"

"No shit it did! That hurt like hell!" She yelled, upset with him. He let go of her and said "I understand it hurt, but why're you getting mad at me?" She sighed and said "I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." He said, kissing her cheek. She weakly smiled and said "I had no reason to get mad at you...I guess the pain made me angry."

"I know, it happens to everyone. Just relax, okay?" He asked, rubbing her back. She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder, waiting for the pain to go away. It still hurt really bad and it still had her in tears.

He wiped them away, saying "I know it hurts, but it'll stop soon, I promise." She sniffed and said "I can hardly stand it! I just want it to stop!" He kissed her again and said "Just calm down...How badly does it hurt?"

"More then you can imagine!" She said, starting to cry a little. "Shh...It's okay...I'm here for you." He said, comforting her. She closed her eyes and tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. She sat up and said "Can you get Mom, please? I need her to check it out..."

"Sure, babe. I'll be right back." He said, kissing her cheek and getting up. He went up the stairs and down the hall to Winston and Eve's room, gently knocking on the door. He waited a few seconds until Winston opened it.

"What can I do for you, son?" He quietly asked since Eve was still asleep. "Lilly's arm is hurting her real bad and she asked if Eve could take a look at it." He said. Winston smiled a little and said "Well, she's asleep right now...It's okay, I'll wake her up and tell her."

"Thanks. Sorry to disturb you guys." He said. Winston chuckled and said "It's alright, son. If it has anything to do with our daughters, then we don't mind a bit." Cody smiled too and said "Okay. I'll go back downstairs now." He turned around and went back down, sitting next to Lilly on the couch.

"She'll be down in a few minutes. Your Dad said she was asleep." He said, smiling. "Oh...I didn't want to wake her up..." She said, feeling bad now. He kissed her cheek and said "He said not to worry about it."

"Okay...But, still..." She said, smiling a little now too. "Does it still hurt as bad?" He asked.

"Not quite AS bad, but for the most part...Yeah." She said, wiping her eyes again. They waited a couple minutes until Eve and Winston came down the stairs. "Hi, honey. So, your arms hurting?" Eve asked, looking sleepy.

"Yeah, I knocked it against the couch and it hasn't let up..." She said, shifting around. Eve came over next to her and "Okay. I'll need to take the bandages off and replace them. They could be a little tight right now. It's gonna hurt some while I do it, though."

"Alright...Just make it quick." Lilly said, awaiting more pain. Eve gently took the sling off and started unwrapping the bandage, getting it all off within a couple minutes. "Well, it doesn't look like anything is wrong, other then it's broken...Your arm has swollen up some, which is normal. When you hit it, the sudden increase in pain might've been just too much with the bandage already tight." Eve said, looking it over.

"Okay. It's starting to feel better now, actually." She said. Eve nodded and said "Good. I'll wrap it back up then, but not as tight." It only took a couple minutes to do that and she said "Alright, there you go. How's that feel?"

"Good. Thanks, Mom!" Lilly said, smiling. Eve was too and said "You're welcome, honey! Just let me know if you need anything else." Lilly nodded and said "Okay. Sorry for waking you up..."

"No, it's fine...I was only taking a quick nap." She said, giggling. "Yeah, okay...Have you found out if your pregnant or not yet? I didn't think it took this long..." Lilly said. Eve smiled more and said "Well...Okay, don't tell Kate, but...Yes, I am!"

Lilly squealed in happiness and said "Mom, that's great!" Eve hugged her and said "I know, it is! We're having another baby!" Lilly laughed and said "Now I'm not the youngest anymore!"

"No, but you'll always be my baby. You and Kate both..." She said, letting her go. "I know, Mom...I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, honey! Like I said, don't tell Kate. We want to tell her ourselves." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "I won't, don't worry."

"Okay. I'm gonna go and lay down a while longer. I'm still kinda tired." Eve said, yawning. Lilly smiled and said "Okay, see you in a little while then." Winston nodded and said "I am too. We'll see you guys for dinner."

"Bye, guys." Lilly said as they walked back upstairs to their room. Cody looked up at the clock and it was almost 2PM now. He sighed and said "I think I need to head home for a while."

"How come?" Lilly asked, turning to him. He smiled and said "Well, for one, I stink. I need a shower. And two, I've got stuff to do around the house before tonight."

"Oh...Well, I think I can manage for a few hours. You're coming back, right?" She asked. He nodded and said "Of course I am. I'll be back sometime this evening." She kissed him and said "Alright...I'll see you later then!"

He kissed her back and said "Yep! Bye, love." She smiled and said "Bye..." He got up and walked outside to his truck, getting in and driving off. She sadly sighed when he heard him pull away and said "It's only for a little while...I suppose I'll just watch TV then." She carefully laid back on the couch and picked up the remote, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels.

Meanwhile, over at the mall, Siara and Humphrey had been walking around for a couple hours now, just enjoying the day. She'd pulled him into a few clothing stores and, being a guy, he didn't really enjoy it. Then again, getting to see her in some cute outfits wasn't so bad!

After leaving the last store they went in where she bought some new pants and a couple shirts, they decided to have some lunch at the food court. They decided on pizza and were just finishing it.

"Well, that was pretty good!" Humphrey said, smiling. She was too and said "Yeah, it was. Still not as good as last night, though!" He chuckled and said "No, not anywhere close!"

She sat back and said "So, anywhere you wanna go here? I know I've been dragging you around all day..." He was about to say something when they heard someone behind them yell "Siara, Humphrey!" They turned around to see Kate and Sweets coming up to them.

"Oh, hey guys! Nice to see you here!" Siara said, smiling. Kate was too and said "Yeah, didn't think we'd find you guys here. So, what's up?"

"Not much, just been walking around all day. I bought some new clothes earlier." Siara said, showing them. Sweets giggled and said "Not surprising. You're always getting something new."

"Hey, I'm a girl...I can't help it." She said, putting the bag back down. Kate looked over and Humphrey and said "Why're you being so quiet? Normally you're the one who won't shut up." He laughed and said "Just letting you girls talk...Nothing I have to say about it."

"That's not what I remember when I was trying on bikini's!" Siara said, giggling. He blushed a little and said "I uh...Okay, I got nothing for that." They all laughed and Kate said "Shocking! So, what's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Siara asked, sitting back down. She smiled and said "You know what I mean! Are you guys together or what?" Siara blushed a little and said "No...I mean, come on! We've only been out once!"

"Hey, it's okay. No need to get upset. I was only curious." Kate said. Siara smiled and said "I know, I'm not mad. Just saying is all..." Kate leaned down and whispered "I think you'd be crazy not to be with him!"

Siara blushed more and quietly said "Kate! We're not "together"...Yet." Kate giggled and said "Alright...Well, I've gotta head home now. Mom wants me to vaccum the living room and upstairs hallway."

"And I've gotta go home and study." Sweets said. Siara nodded and said "Okay, well, it was nice to see you guys again!" Kate nodded and said "Yeah, you guys too! We'll see you Monday, okay?"

"Sure! Later!" She said as they walked off. She turned to Humphrey, who'd been quiet for the last few minutes, and said "Well, that was interesting..." He smiled and said "Kinda. What was that she whispered to you?"

"Oh...Just girl stuff. You wouldn't get it." She said, smiling a little. He chuckled and said "Try me..."

"Alright then...She said that I'd...be crazy not to want to be with you." She quickly said, blushing. Humphrey was too a little and said "She...said that?" She nodded and said "Yeah..."

"Wow...What do you think of it?" He asked, a little confused. She shrugged and said "I...think she's right!" He blushed more and said "R-really!?"

"Yeah! You're a sweet, caring guy...I know most of the girls at school are always talking about you. I'm still amazed you wanted to go out with me of all the girls available." She said, smiling.

"Well, the reason I asked you and not anyone else is because I really like you. I'm not trying to sound weird or anything here, but I'd like to be more then just your friend." He said. She blushed and said "I was...kinda...thinking the same thing."

He smiled and said "So...where does that leave us?" She giggled a little and leaned closer to him, hoping he'd get the message, which he did. He leaned in too and they kissed real quick, both of them blushing.

"That was actually...pretty nice!" She said, turning her head away. He smiled and said "Yeah, it was, huh?" She giggled again and said "Do you feel like leaving yet?"

"If you do. Where do you wanna go?" He asked. She shrugged and said "How about back to my house?" He smiled and said "Sure! Now that I think about it, I've never been there even though we've all been friends for a long time."

"Well, I'll give you a little tour then!" She said, getting up. He did too and threw their garbage away before they started toward the exit. They got out to his car a few minutes later and got in. He started it and she said "You don't think we're going kinda fast, do you? I mean, we've only been on one date so far..."

"Personally, I don't think we are. Do you?" He asked, smiling. "I don't know, really...How about we go on one more sometime soon? Just see how things go." She said.

"That's sound great to me! When did you have in mind?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot. She smiled and said "How about next Friday night?" He smiled too and said "Sounds good to me! Any place in particular?"

"Not really. I'm sure I'll love wherever we go." She said, giggling. He chuckled and they drove toward hers and Cody's house which was only a few minutes away. He had his paw on the shifter and she nervously laid hers on his, blushing. He smiled and looked over at her and she just blushed more and was smiling too.

They pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later and saw the Raptor was parking in the driveway. "Well, looks like Cody's home." She said. He smiled and said "Great, now he's gonna grill me..."

"No, he's not gonna do that." She said, giggling. He shut the car off and they got out, walking up to the door and going inside. "Cody, you home?" She called, but no answer. "Be right back." She said, walking down the hall to his room. His door was closed and she heard the shower going.

"Seems he's taking a shower. Come on, let's go to my room." She said, taking Humphrey's paw. He nervously smiled and followed her, walking into her bedroom behind her. She left the door open and they sat down on her bed.

"So, how long can you stay?" She asked, smiling. He looked at his watch and said "About an hour. I've got stuff at home I need to do today."

"Okay. You know, I really did enjoy that kiss..." She said, blushing again. He was too and said "I did too..." She blushed a little more and said "Want to...do it again?"

"I'd love to!" He said, smiling. She was too and they leaned into each other, connecting lips again, but for much longer. She closed her eyes and softly purred, enjoying it. They ended up almost making out for a few minutes until they broke apart. She slowly opened her eyes, saying "Wow..."

"My words exactly..." He quietly said, smiling at her. She softly giggled and "That was an amazing kiss!"

"I agree! You kiss as good as you look!" He said, making her blush again. "Aww! How sweet!" She said, kissing his cheek. About then, Cody was out of the shower and came down the hall to her room.

"Hey, I heard you come-" He started, stopping when he saw them kissing again. Siara pulled away and blushed, saying "Cody! It's uh...It's..." He chuckled and said "I'll come back later..." He walked off down the hall to his room, leaving them sitting in hers on the bed.

"Well...that was awkward." Humphrey said, smiling a little. Siara giggled and said "Yeah...I didn't expect him to be so calm, actually." He shrugged and said "Me either. I was expecting him to get upset."

Down in Cody's room, he was gathering up dirty clothes to wash from his floor. He wasn't upset at all seeing Siara and Humphrey kissing since he had a feeling they'd get together eventually.

He picked up his laundry basket and carried out toward the garage where the washing machine was, running into Humphrey in the hall. "Oh, hey. Not gonna kill me, are you?" Humphrey asked, smiling.

"Nope. As long as you don't do anything to hurt her." He said, smiling too. Humphrey chuckled and said "Alright, fair enough. You know I'm not going to, though."

"I know. Are you heading home?" He asked as they walked to the garage. "Yeah, I've gotta get home and take care of a few things." Humphrey said.

"Okay. Well, it was good to see you! Even though it was a little awkward for us all..." He said, putting his clothes in the machine. "Yeah, no kidding! Alright, well, I'll see you Monday!" Humphrey said, walking outside to his car.

Just after he pulled away, Siara came out to the garage. "Hey..." She said, blushing a little. "Hi, sis. What's the matter?" Cody asked, worried.

"Just...embarassed you saw that." She said, weakly smiling. He chuckled and said "It's cool, believe me. Sure, it was unexpected...But, it's fine."

"Okay...Thanks for understanding." She said, smiling more. He nodded and said "You're welcome. So, are you guys a couple now?"

"Well...I think so. I know I want to be with him, but I'm not sure he feels the same toward me." She said, unsure. He hugged her and said "He'd be crazy to feel any different. I'm sure he does..."

"Thanks, Cody...How come you're not over with Lilly? I figured you'd be moved out by now..." She said, laughing. He did too and said "No, we're not quite THAT far yet...She said she'll be okay for a couple hours tonight. I'll be going back later, though. Just wanted to get some stuff done around here."

"Okay. Oh, I put your homework from Friday on your desk. Nothing hard..." She said. He nodded and said "Thanks. What're your plans for the rest of the night?"

She shrugged and said "Nothing that I know of. Why do you ask?" He smiled and said "No reason, just curious. Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What?" She asked, smiling. "Why don't we go over to the airport later and check on the ol' girl?" He asked. Their parents had a 1982 Cessna 172 that they owned at the local airport. Cody or Siara would go check on it perodically to make sure nothing was damaging it and to run the engine for a few minutes to keep it in good shape.

"Yeah, sure! What're we ever going to do with it, though? Neither of us can fly it..." She asked. He shrugged and said "I can tell you right now we're not selling it. I will NOT let it go."

"No, I know we can't. Maybe rent it out?" She asked. "Maybe..." He said, thinking it over. About then, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out to see Lilly was calling him.

"Hi, babe! Everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah, it's all good. Just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie tonight." She said.

"Sounds great! Anything in mind?" He asked. "Well, I'm looking at the movies we can rent and that Act Of Valor is available." She said.

"Oh, awesome! I'd love to see it!" He said, smiling. She giggled and said "Great! What time are you coming back so I can rent it?"

"Probably around five or six. Siara and I are heading to the airport real quick." He said. "The airport? Something going on there?" She asked.

"No, not really. Our parents bought a small plane a few years ago. We go over to check on it sometimes." He said. She gasped and said "You guys have an airplane!?"

"Yeah, but we can't fly it. Neither of us have a licence." He said. "Hang on, I'll be right back!" She said, setting the phone down. "Uh...Okay..." He said, confused.

"What's the matter?" Siara asked. "I don't know. Lilly just set her phone down and ran off..." He said. A minute later she picked it back up and said "Still there!?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked. "Here, talk to my dad." She said, giving him the phone.

"Cody?" Winston asked. "Yeah, I'm here. So, what's going on with Lilly? Are her pain meds making her loopy or something?" He asked, laughing.

"No, I don't think so...She told me something about an airplane?" He asked, chuckling. "Yeah, we've got on at the airport. Can't do anything with it, though." Cody said.

"You guys are going over there soon?" He asked. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, in just a few minutes."

"Good. I'll meet you there." He said, laughing. Lilly took the phone back and said "Oh my god, this is so cool!"

"What did you say?" He asked, smiling. "Oh...not much. Believe me, you guys are gonna be excited!" She said, giggling.

"Okay, love, I trust you. We're gonna head out now, okay?" He asked. "Sure! Love you!" She said. He smiled and said "I love you, too! See you in a while!" They hung up and Siara said "Okay, so what's going on?"

"No idea...Winston said he'll meet us there." Cody said, putting his phone away. "Well, best not keep him waiting." Siara said. He nodded and they went inside to the kitchen, getting the keys to the truck and walked out. They got in and he started it, saying "I'm kinda wondering what he's planning..."

* * *

_**Well, this is exciting! Who knew they inherited an airplane! How cool is that!? Sounds like Winston is thinking of something fun...Any idea what it may be? If you can give me the right answer in a PM or review, you'll get a spot in the next chapter provided you give me your first name!**_


	11. Flying High

"Dad, come on! We need to go!" Lilly said, grabbing her father's paw. He chuckled and said "Okay, okay! Calm down, honey, we'll leave now. Let me get my keys..." He picked them up off the kitchen counter and they walked out to his truck in the garage.

They got in and he said "So, what's your hurry?" She giggled and said "I really wanna see this! I love airplanes!" He chuckled and said "Alright. We'll be there in about ten minutes." He started it and they pulled out, driving off down the road toward the airport.

It was about a five or six minute drive there and they soon pulled into the parking lot in the front. They saw Cody and Siara's truck parked near an access gate and went over to them. They stopped behind them and got out.

"Hey, you're here!" Siara said, smiling. Lilly quickly nodded and said "Yep, we're here! So, where is it!?" Cody smiled and said "Out on the tarmac. If you don't mind me asking, why'd you guys wanna come?"

"I just really want to see it!" Lilly said, giggling. Winston smiled and said "I wanted to take a look at it, too. I knew your parents had one, but I never saw it, even in pictures." Cody nodded and said "Okay. Well, let's go then. It's right out here." He typed a passcode into the box on the gate and it started opening.

They got back in their cars and drove through it, turning next to some hangars and finally stopped near a white Cessna with two orange and black stripes running down the sides. "Wow, is that it!?" Lilly askes as she got out.

"Yep, this is the old girl!" Cody said, smiling as he ran his hand over the propeller. Winston smiled and said "She looks great! Anything wrong with her?"

"No, not that we know of. Runs great, but has a small miss at about 1500 RPM." He said. Winston nodded and said "Mind if I see?"

"No, of course not!" He said, handing him the key for it. Winston walked over and unlocked it, getting in and putting the key in the switch. After checking everything to make sure it was good to go, he called "Clear!" and turned the key, cranking the engine over.

After a few seconds of cranking, the engine finally rumbled to life, starting up with a bit of smoke from the exhaust. He let it warm up for a bit before speeding it up some, feeling for the miss Cody was talking about.

They all heard it starting to stumble as the engine sped up and Winston shut it down. "Well, you were right, it's definately got a miss in it. Think we could take the cowling off for a minute." Winston asked, closing the door.

"Yeah, sure." Cody said, walking over and helping him with it. They got it off a couple minutes later and Winston started looking around at the engine. "Anything you're looking for?" Cody asked, watching him.

Winston smiled and said "Nope, because I found it!" He reached down and moved a couple wires around that went to the spark plugs and said "Okay, stand back. I'm gonna try it again." Everyone took a few steps back while he got back in and started it again. This time it ran perfectly!

After he let it run for a bit, he shut it off and got back out. "Well, there you go! Plug wire came off." He said, chuckling. Cody smiled and said "It sounds great! I always thought it just ran like that..."

"It's the little things that get you...Any idea if it's still registered?" Winston asked. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, we keep it up to date."

"Good! If you two trust me enough, how about we all go flying?" He asked, smiling. Cody looked unsure and said "Do you have a licence?" Winston pulled his wallet out and handed him his pilot's licence.

"I don't know, do I?" He sarcastically asked. Lilly giggled and Siara said "Wow, I didn't know you're a pilot!" Winston nodded and said "Yep, I've been a pilot for sixteen years now. So, what do you guys say?"

"I say yes!" Cody said, laughing and handed him his wallet back. Lilly got excited and said "I wanna go!" Siara did too and Winston said "Alright, let's go then! Wasting daylight!" They all quickly got in the plane after putting the cowling back on, Siara and Lilly sitting the back seat.

"Here, you sit in the pilot's seat." Winston said, smiling. Cody looked at him and said "But, I'm not a pilot...Are you sure?"

"Yes, son, I'm sure. Just trust me, okay?" He asked. Cody nodded and got in while Winston went around to the right side and got in. "Can you hand me the manual and papers down there?" Winston asked, pointing to the pouch by Cody's feet. He nodded and gave them to him and he started looking them over.

"Mmhmm...65 knots...Okay, good to go! Wanna start it up for me?" Winston asked, giving him everything back. Cody put them away and started the engine, letting it warm up while everyone put their headsets on.

"Alright, can you guys hear me?" Winston asked over to microphone. Everyone nodded and he said "Great, let's get going then! This area isn't real busy this time of day, so no need to use the radio right now. We'll just keep it on in case anyone says anything."

After the engine was warm enough, they started going toward the runway. Lilly giggled and said "This is so exciting! First time I've even been flying!" Siara smiled and said "Me too! This is so cool!"

"Just don't puke, okay? I don't feel like cleaning this thing today..." Cody said, chuckling. Winston was about to say something when someone else started talking over the radio.

"Jasper Airport, Piper six delta sierra is two miles south, inbound to land runway two one." Another pilot said. Winston smiled and pushing the microphone button, saying "Piper six delta, Cessna four echo bravo is holding short runway two one."

"Roger that. We are about three minutes out." The pilot said. "We'll wait for you to get clear of the runway." Winston said. They waited a couple minutes until they saw the other airplane coming in to land.

About two minutes later, the plane touched down and turned off the runway after slowing down enough. "Piper six delta is clear of the runway. All yours, Cessna four echo!" The pilot said.

Winston moved the plane onto the runway and got it ready for takeoff. He put the flaps down a notch and adjusted the elevator trim for takeoff before saying "Alright, everyone buckled in?"

"Yep, all good back here!" Lilly said, smiling. Cody nodded and he said "Okay, here we go!" He gave it full power and they started quickly accelerating down the runway. When they hit 65 knots, he pulled back on the yoke and the plane lifted up into the air, the rumble of asphalt suddenly stopping as the tired left the ground.

Siara screamed as they got airborne, but then started laughing and said "That was amazing!" Winston chuckled and said "Figured you'd like that!" They quickly got up above the trees and kept climbing upto 3,000 feet above the ground.

He leveled the plane and slowed it down to cruise speeds, saying "This thing handles great! Controls feel nice and don't have any slop." Cody smiled and said "The most I've ever felt in it was just the engine shaking as it idled."

"How much do you know about flying? Anything?" Winston asked, looking around outside. Cody shrugged and said "Some, but not much. I used to have a flight simulator on my computer that I liked."

"Oh, yeah? How much did you learn from it?" He asked, smiling. "Well...I know how to use the navigation radios! Kinda taught myself..." Cody said.

"That's pretty good! So, you can find your way without GPS?" He asked. Cody nodded and said "I did flights a couple hundred miles just using the radios."

"Okay, I'm pretty impressed! Tell you what, let's fly a ways out and let you guide us back." He said, smiling. "I'm not too sure about that...I don't wanna get us lost." Cody said, nervous.

"Don't worry about it. You just need to trust yourself and feel you can do it." He said, reassuring him. Cody took a breath and said "Okay, I can do it."

"Good. Take out your map of the area and find the VOR for Jasper Airport. Remember the frequency for it, but don't put it in the radio quite yet." He said, turning the airplane in a different direction.

Cody pulled the map out and started looking it over, finding the airport and frequency a couple minutes later. "Okay, got it. 118.75..." He said, putting the map away. Winston smiled and said "Nice job. How far do you think we are from the airport?"

"I don't know...Ten miles?" He asked. Winston shrugged and said "I don't know either. You girls care to take a guess?"

"Mmm...I'll say eight!" Siara said. Lilly smiled and said "Five." Winston nodded and said "Okay. We're almost far enough way now..."

A couple minutes later he turned the plane again and said "Okay, go ahead and put it in the radio now." Cody nodded and tuned the navigation radio to the airport and one of the gauge's needle swung over to the side.

"Good. You know how to tune that gauge, right?" Winston asked. Cody nodded again and turned the knob on it until the needle was lined up in the middle. "Good job! Now, what's the heading we want?" He asked.

Cody looked closer at it and said "Two fifty...four." Winston nodded and turned the plane again, slowly getting to the heading they needed. "Who was it that said eight?" He asked.

"I did." Siara said. Winston chuckled and said "You were right. We're just over eight miles away." Siara giggled and said "Cool! This is really amazing up here!"

"I thought you'd say that. Okay, now...I need you girls to have some faith here because Cody's flying us back home." He said. Cody quickly turned his head and said "Me!? I can't fly!"

"Maybe you can...Just take the yoke and put your feet on the pedals. I'll coach you through it." He said. Cody nervously took control of the airplane, feeling the yoke shake as the wind passed over the wings.

"Alright. Just relax and do what you do in that game...If you can fly pretty good on that, then you've got a good knowledge already of how to fly this." He said. Cody nodded and said "I'm still nervous about this..."

Winston laughed and said "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen. You girls okay back there?" Lilly nodded and said "For right now...No pressure here, Cody, but I'd rather not die tonight."

Cody chuckled and said "I won't let that happen. You guys trust me, right?" Siara smiled and said "I do. Just believe in yourself." He nodded and said "Thanks, sis! You're right, I can do this."

Winston smiled and said "Think you can land it, too?" Cody smiled and said "I can try...It probably won't be smooth as glass, though."

"It's alright, none are perfect." He said. About ten minutes later they could see the airport again and Winston said "Okay, I don't see anyone on the ground, so it's all clear. Circle around and get lined up with the runway." Cody nodded and turned the plane so that they were flying paralell to the runway to get past it.

After a couple minutes Winston said "Alright, good. Now, make your turn and get lined up. You want a heading of twenty one." They made a 180 degree turn and got lined up. Cody pulled the throttle back and they started desending, slowly dropping altitude.

"Okay, what do you wanna do before we touch down?" Winston asked. Cody reached down and pulled out the plane's checklist and started looking it over while keeping an eye outside. He looked at the landing portion and read what all to do.

He reached down and turned on the landing lights, set the trim and lowered the flaps. "Alright. Now bring us down." Winston said, smiling. Cody nodded and they got down to the runway a minute later.

"Remember, flare just before touchdown to get the main tires down first and gently lower the nose." Winston said. Cody smiled and said "Got it. Everyone good?" Lilly smiled and said "We're okay. Don't worry, we trust you completely."

"Thanks, love." He said as they got closer. When they got to just above the runway, Winston said "Steady...and...flare!" Cody pulled the yoke back some, pitching the nose up just before the tires touched the ground.

He cut the power and the plane came down onto the runway with a somewhat gentle thump. He slowly let the nose down and pushed the brakes to get slowed down. He let out a sigh of relief and Winston said "Excellent job! Never seen a landing that good from someone who's never flown before!"

"Thank you, sir!" Cody said, turning the plane off the runway and toward the parking spaces. Lilly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, saying "That was really impressive!" He smiled and they saw the Piper from earlier parked near them.

The owner was standing next to it, talking to someone else. "After we park and get this girl tied down, I'd like to chat with him for a minute." Winston said. Cody nodded and they pulled up in front of their cars in the parking space.

He shut it off and secured everything before they all got out. Winston helped him tie it down and said "Cody, that was an amazing job! Have you thought about getting your licence before?"

"Well, I've thought about it, but I can't afford something like that." He said. Winston chuckled and "Maybe you can..."

"Sir?" He asked, confused. Winston smiled and said "I may know someone who can teach you. Since you've got your own plane, you don't need to worry about renting one all the time. He owes me a couple favors."

"You don't need to do that." He said, smiling. "I know I don't need to, but I want to. You've got potential." Winston said. They started walking over to the other pilot to talk to him for a couple minutes before they went home.

"It was pretty nice down there, actually. The snow started around noon, but nothing heavy." The pilot said, talking to the other guy. Winston smiled and said "Wait, he sounds familiar..." They walked up to them and Winston said "Mike, is that you!?"

He turned around and said "Winston!? Holy crap, it's been years!" They shook hands and Winston said "Yeah, I know! How've you been?"

"Great! Just got back home about an hour ago." He said. "Yeah, we saw you land. We were in the Cessna." Winston said, smiling.

"Oh, that was you!? I didn't know you've got a plane." Mike said. "Well, it's not mine, actually. It's theirs." He said, turning to Cody and Siara. Mike smiled and said "Well, she's a nice looking plane! No offence, but you two seem a little young to own a plane."

"It was our parents." Cody said. He nodded and said "Oh, okay. So, do you fly?"

"Well-" Cody started when Winston said "Yeah, he does. He's pretty good, too! Nice smooth landing coming in."

"Well, that must've been pretty good if he's impressed! Where did you guys go? You weren't gone that long..." Mike said. "Just a nice flight to check out the ship. He got us back using just the nav radio and VOR gauge." Winston said, smiling.

"Really!? That's pretty good! Ever since GPS came along, VOR's don't get used as much." Mike said. Cody nodded and said "I just prefer old fashioned navigation. Sure, it might not be as easy, but it's a fun challenge."

"Yeah, you got that right! Well, sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta push this girl into the hangar and take care of a couple engine problems. One of my magnetos keeps cutting out..." Mike said, smiling.

"Alright. It was good to see you again, Mike! Hopefully we'll be able to catch up soon!" Winston said, shaking his hand again. "Yeah, definately! See you guys later!" He said, turning to his plane.

They walked back to their cars and got in, all except Cody. He stopped at the plane and looked it over, a huge smile on his face. _"Well, old girl...Seems you may get used a bit more now."_ He thought. A small creak came from the wing, making him chuckle.

"Cody, come on! Let's get home!" Siara called from the Raptor. Cody nodded to her and locked the plane's door before heading over to the truck. He got in and she said "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just...thinking." He said, starting it. She smiled and said "You're excited about flying it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am! I can't believe Winston would do this for me!" He said as they pulled away. "He really likes you, you know." She said, smiling. He nodded and said "I know...Do you wanna learn to fly it too?"

"You know what? I kinda do...I wonder if they can work something out for the both of us." She said. He shrugged and said "Maybe. When we get home, let's get some dinner. I'm starving!" She giggled and said "Yeah, me too! How about steaks?" He smiled and said "Sounds great to me!"

Meanwhile, Lilly was talking to Winston about the day. "How come you never mentioned you're a pilot, dad?" She asked. He smiled and said "Never came to mind, I guess...I haven't flown anything since Greg's death...Just kept thinking about what might happen if I do and just never got back in an airplane."

"That makes sense. He did really good flying it!" She said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Yeah, he did! It seems some of his father's skills rubbed off on him." She nodded and said "If he does get his licence, what could he do?"

"Well...For one, he could go really anywhere he wants. Most people use their planes to get away for a while. Or he could get hired by a small company to fly for them if he doesn't decide to get training for the big jets like what we build." He said.

"Oh, okay! That'd be pretty cool! So, who's this guy that you've got in mind?" She asked. "One of my closest friends from Boeing. He owns a small airline that does charter flights up here and down into the States." He said.

"Wow, really!? And he could train Cody to fly?" She asked. He nodded and said "Yep, but probably on only one condidtion that I'm a little nervous about..."

"What's that?" She asked, curious. He smiled a little and said "If he does, then Rick's going to want to hire him, I know it. Probably have him flying in his own plane most of the time until he gets enough experience to fly the bigger planes."

"Oh! Well, I'm sure he'd love to have a job doing that!" She said, smiling. He shrugged and said "Maybe. I'm going to call Rick tonight and talk to him about it. Like I said, he owes me a couple favors that I'm calling in..." She giggled and said "Seems fair. I can't wait to tell Mom about today!"

They got home a couple minutes later and parked in the garage. They got out and went inside to see Eve cleaning up in the kitchen. He walked in and kissed her cheek, saying "Hi, honey!" She smiled and said "Hi, you two! Where've you been?"

"We went to the airport with Cody and Siara. You would not believe the day we had!" Lilly said, smiling widely. She got curious and said "The airport? What was going on there?"

"Okay, you know how Greg and Jenny had that little Cessna?" Winston asked. She nodded and said "Yeah. Why?" He smiled and said "Well, Cody and Siara inherited it. So, now they've got their own airplane."

"Oh! I didn't know it was still there...Still doesn't explain what was going on, though." She said, giggling. Lilly smiled and said "After we got there and talked for a little while about it, Dad suggested we go for a flight."

She turned to look at him and said "What!? You took their plane!?" He chuckled and said "No, we ALL went. They let me fly it." She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Oh, okay...Sorry. Did they have fun?"

"Oh yeah! I had Cody fly it after we got off the ground. He got us back to the airport and even landed it. He did really good for a first time. Like I said to Lilly, I think some of Greg's skill got to him." He said, smiling.

"Well, that's pretty nice!" She said, smiling. He nodded and said "I suggested he get his licence to fly and he seemed to like the idea. I'm going to call Rick and have him teach him. He owes me a couple favors..."

"Yeah, I remember. If he wants to, then I think it'd be worth it! He could get a really good job doing that." She said. "Yep. I know that Rick would want to hire him on as soon as he gets his licence." He said.

"Even better! I'm sure he'd be excited!" She said, smiling. Winston chuckled and said "Hopefully. Well, I've gotta head upstairs and call him before it gets too late." Lilly smiled and said "Okay, Dad! We'll see you in a bit." He nodded and walked up the stairs to his office and closed the door.

* * *

**_Alright, here's the new chapter! I know it's kinda early, but it came together quick! Shout out to Mike101 for letting me use him in this chapter. Hope you like how I did your character! Bet you didn't know you're a pilot! _**

**_Sounds like Cody and maybe Siara are in for something cool! Of course, there still are those who want to hurt them. Wonder when they may show up..._**


	12. Misunderstandings & More Good News

"Are you serious!?" Humphrey said, almost yelling. Cody laughed and said "Yeah, I am! I was just as surprised, believe me!" They were talking on the phone after dinner about what all happened during the day.

"And you're going to do it?" He asked. Cody nodded and said "If I get the chance, then yes. It's been my dream to be able to fly, ever since I was a kid." Humphrey chuckled and said "Trying to follow your Dad's footsteps?"

"In a way...I'm not going to fly in the military, though. I know what may happen and...I just can't do it." Cody said. Humphrey smiled and said "No, I don't blame you...So, what ARE you hoping for then?"

"Well...I think what I want to do is just fly locally. You know, like a small charter company. Something that would be really exciting and wouldn't take me TOO far from home." Cody said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Any idea if there's any around here?" Humphrey asked. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, I know of two...They'd probably only hire people with a few years experience, though."

"True...Then again, they might not." Humphrey said, chuckling. Cody was too and said "Yeah, maybe...Well, I gotta go. I need to change clothes and head back over to Lilly's house."

"Alright, talk to you later then! Tell Siara I said hi!" He said before he hung up. Cody smiled and changed into some clean clothes before walking out and down the hall to Siara's room. He knocked on the door, saying "Hey, are you awake still?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Siara asked from in her room. "Mind if I come in?" He asked. "No, come on in. I'm just playing a game." She said. He slowly opened the door as she turned her computer off. "So, what's up?" She asked, turning to him.

"I'll be heading back to Lilly's house in just a few minutes. Just wanted to make sure you'll be alright for tonight." He said, leaning against the door frame. She smiled and said "I'll be fine. Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, it was Humphrey. He said hi, by the way." He said, chuckling. She blushed as soon as he said that and said "Oh, r-really!?"

"Yep, really...Judging by how you're blushing, I'd say your date went pretty good?" He asked, smiling. She quickly nodded and said "Yeah, it was amazing! I suppose you could say we're...going out now."

"That's cool! How far have you two gone so far?" He asked, making her blush even more. She laughed a little and said "That's kinda personal, isn't it?"

"Maybe...Just looking out for you, you know." He said. She nodded again and said "I know...To answer your question, the farthest we've gone is just kissing..."

"Oohh...Did he start it or did you?" He asked. She giggled a little and said "I did...I wanted to. You're not acting like the caring brother...More like the protective father."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, I guess I am...I just want to make sure you're safe and happy wherever you are." She smiled and said "I know you do...And thank you for looking after me."

"You're welcome, sis...I've gotta run now. Are you gonna need the truck for anything tomorrow morning?" He asked. She shook her head and said "No, not that I know of. In the afternoon I might. Kate and I are thinking about going to the spa for a little while."

"Okay. I'll try to come back by then unless Kate could drive." He said. She shrugged and said "She might, I'll have to call her tomorrow and see."

"Alright. Well, see you later then! I gotta go now." He said, turning around and walking out to the Raptor. He got in and started it, letting it warm up for a couple minutes before taking off down the road.

Siara was still sitting in her desk chair, thinking about her and Humphrey's relationship more now. "I know I really like him, but...do I love him?" She asked herself, questions running through her mind like a train.

After about ten minutes of thought, she was starting to get a headache. She went over to her bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Her phone suddenly vibrated and she picked it up, seeing she had a message from Humphrey.

She opened it and it said "Siara, I'm sorry for playing you along...I can't keep lying to you anymore. I don't want to be with you...I want Candy still. I'm sorry..." Tears were coming to her eyes as she read it over and over, unable to believe what was happening.

"N-no...He..." She quietly said, about to break down crying. Before she totally lost it, she dialed his number, wanting an explanation. He picked it up, sounding happy like nothing was wrong. "Hey, Siara! What's-" He started when she cut him off.

"You bastard! How could you!?" She yelled, tears flowing down her face. He stopped and said "Wh-what? Siara, what's wrong?" She sniffed and said "Don't play dumb with me! I got your message!"

"What message!? I haven't texted you all night..." He said, shocked. She sniffed again and said "I just got one from you saying you don't want to be with me!"

After a moment, he said "Siara, listen to me, please...I did NOT send you that message, I PROMISE you! What time did you get it?" She looked at the timestamp on it and said "It says 6:41:38."

"Okay, I was talking to my parents from about 6:30 until you called me...Want them to tell you?" He said. She nodded and said "Yeah...Not that I don't trust you, I just want to be sure."

"I understand completely...Here's my Dad." He said, handing the phone over. "Siara?" A new voice asked. She weakly smiled and said "Hi! You must be Humphrey's father!"

He chuckled and said "Yep, that's me! What can I do for you?" She took a breath and said "Humphrey said he was talking to you guys for a while? Something came up and I just wanted to know..."

"Yeah, we were all talking when you called him. Is something wrong?" He asked. She smiled more and said "No, not at all. Thank you, sir!" He chuckled again and said "Alright, you're welcome. Here, I'll give you back to Humphrey."

"Are you there?" Humphrey asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm here...Humphrey, I'm SO sorry! I had no idea..."

"It's okay...Why don't you go relax for a bit? You're stressed out, I can tell..." He said, comforting her. She smiled more and said "Okay. You're right, I am..."

"Alright...I'll talk to you soon, okay?" He asked. She nodded and said "Okay. Bye, Humphrey..."

"Bye, Siara...I'm gonna see if I can figure any of this out." He said. They hung up after saying goodbye again and she laid her phone down on her bed. She sighed and said "I can't believe I actually thought he did that...He'd never do anything like that to anyone!"

She looked at her clock and saw it was almost 7PM now. "Well, guess I'll take a relaxing bath...I need it!" She said, getting up and going to her closet for clean clothes and a towel. Meanwhile, over at Lilly's house, Cody was just getting there. He parked at the end of the driveway on the street and got out, going up to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and heard "Oh, just come in, Cody!" He laughed and opened the door as he went in, seeing Lilly sitting at the dining table smiling at him. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked, closing the door and going over to her.

"I saw you pull up, dummy..." She said, pointing to the window behind her. He chuckled and said "Alright, fair enough..." He gently pulled her up into a kiss, making her purr a bit. "And how's the lady doing?" He asked, nuzzling her.

"Great! Never better!" They heard Eve say behind them. They turned to see her standing in the kitchen, smiling widely. Lilly giggled and said "Mom, he was talking to me..." Eve laughed and said "I know, honey. Hi, Cody! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Still pretty excited from earlier." He said, smiling. She giggled and said "Yeah, I don't doubt it! Winston said you did pretty well for a first try!"

"That's what he told me. That was the greatest thing I've ever done!" He said. Lilly kissed his cheek, saying "That landing was really good! Hardly felt it!"

"In case you're hungry, there's some lasagna from dinner in the fridge." Eve said. "Oh, no thanks. Siara and I had steak tonight for dinner. Thank you, though!" He said, smiling at her. She nodded and said "You're welcome, dear. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"It's only seven though." He said, still smiling. She giggled and said "I get up at four every morning." He chuckled and said "Oh, okay! Well, goodnight then!"

"Goodnight, Cody! See you two in the morning!" She said, walking to the stairs. Lilly happily sighed and said "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you feel like, love..." He said, kissing her forehead. She softly purred and said "Well, I haven't taken a shower yet..."

"And you want me to help again?" He asked, smiling. She giggled and said "No, I just want you to join me!" He kissed her again and said "Well, I accept your invitation!" She laughed and said "Well, come on then! We're wasting time!" She took his paw and they went upstairs to her room, closing the door behind them and going into her bathroom.

Down the hall in Winston and Eve's bedroom, she had just finished changing into her pajamas and got into bed. Winston came out of the bathroom, saying "Well, I've got good news!" She sat up in their bed and said "What is it?"

"Rick said that he'll train Cody to be a pilot AND give him a job. Two, actually...One working with him maintaining the airplanes in his company and the pilot's job after he finishes getting his licence." Winston said, getting in bed next to her. She squealed in happiness and kissed him passionately.

"Winston, that's great! He's going to be so happy to hear that!" She said, smiling at him. He nodded and said "I know he will...He's a good kid. Takes after his father SO much..." Eve kissed his cheek and said "They'd both be VERY proud of him right now!"

He smiled and said "Yeah, they would be...Rick actually seemed eager to do it!" She giggled and said "Well, either way! Good job, honey...I love you!" He kissed her, saying "I love you too, Eve..."

After a couple minutes of kissing, she yawned and said "I'm gonna go to sleep now...See you in the morning, honey!" He smiled and cuddled close to her, saying "Goodnight, Eve..." She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, softly purring. She fell asleep a couple minutes later with him right behind her.

Back down the hall, Cody and Siara were just getting out of the shower. They both got dressed, him helping her of course, and they went back into the bedroom. She laid back on the bed, saying "Join me..." He smiled and laid down next to her, gently pulling her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and he started rubbing her side and back, making her softly moan.

She closed her eyes and said "Thank you for caring for me...I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her forehead and said "You're welcome, Lilly...I love you so much!" She smiled and said "I love you too..."

She was getting sleepy already, mostly from the relaxing rubbing he was giving her, but also because of her pain meds she took after dinner. He noticed she was going to fall asleep and kissed her again, saying "Goodnight, love...See you in the morning." She smiled a little right before falling asleep. He closed his eyes too and eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about everything that had happened during the day.

Over in Siara's room, she was already out of the bath and dressed. She was laying on her bed again, daydreaming when her phone rang again. She looked at it and noticed it was Kate this time. She answered it and said "Hey, Kate! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored...Didn't have anyone else to talk to since everyone went to bed already." Kate said, laughing a little. "Really, already?" Siara asked.

"Yeah. They all seemed pretty tired. Not surprising considering what's been going on today." Kate said. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, no kidding."

"I know Mom's pretty tired, even though she didn't go with them." She said. "Why's that?" Siara asked, confused. "What, Cody didn't tell you?" Kate asked, sounding excited.

"No, what's going on?" Siara asked. Kate laughed and said "Mom's pregnant again!"

"Wow, seriously!? That's amazing!" Siara said, smiling. "Yeah, we know! Lilly and I are going to have a little brother or sister!" Kate said, sounding like she was going to cry now.

"Kate, that's great! I wonder why Cody didn't say anything, though..." Siara said. "Maybe they asked him not to say anything yet." Kate said. Siara shrugged and said "Maybe. Well, sorry to go on you, but I've gotta do a little work around here before I head to bed."

"It's cool. I need to study a little more before Monday anyway." Kate said. Siara smiled and said "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then! I probably won't be able to drive-"

"Don't worry about it. I was going to say I'd swing by and pick you up anyway." Kate said, giggling. Siara laughed and said "Oh, alright then! Thanks!"

"No problem. Well, talk to you tomorrow then!" Kate said as she hung up. Siara set her phone back down and got up, thinking _"Well, might as well get something done tonight..." _She walked out to the living room and turned the TV on, putting it on one of her favorite music channels.

"Perfect!" She said, smiling, and went over to the closet to get the vaccum. She got it out and plugged it on, starting on the living room floor. Since it wasn't a big room, it only took about ten minutes.

"There...Cody can do the hallway tomorrow." She said to herself as she set it off to the side and went into the kitchen to clean it up some. She put the stuff on the counters away and started cleaning them down, finishing with that in just a few minutes.

About then, the house phone started ringing. She went over and picked it up, saying "Hello?"

"Hi, is Cody there?" A man asked. "No, he's not home tonight. Can I take a message for him?" She asked.

"Sure. My name's Rick. I'm a friend of Winston's. He talked to me earlier about Cody." He said. She smiled and said "Oh, okay! I know what you're talking about! Well, he's at his girlfriends house for the night. He'll probably be home tomorrow afternoon or evening."

"Alright, thanks! Looking forward to hearing from him." Rick said. "No problem, I'll tell him you called!" Siara said and then they both hung up. She laughed to herself a little and said "Boy, you lucky dog...Looks like his connections worked!"

She looked up at the clock and noticed it was starting to get late already. She yawned and said "Well, might as well get some sleep. Nothing more to do..." She went down to her bedroom and closed the door before laying on her bed. She was about to lay her phone on her table when she decided to look at some of her pictures.

She was scrolling through them, seeing lots of them all together at school or the mall. As she was flipping past a couple more, one caught her eye. She went back to it and it was her and Kate sitting at a restraunt table and Humphrey behind her, trying to mess up the picture. She laughed at the goofy expression on his face, remembering that fun night.

"He's such a dork..." She said, setting her phone down. She pulled her blanket up over herself and thought _"But, now he's MY dork..."_ She giggled a little to herself and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Over at Humphrey's house, he was sitting at his computer in his room playing a game before he went to sleep. He was almost done with it when there was a knock on his door. "Come on in." He said, turning his computer off. It slowly opened and his Mom walked in, saying "Hey, honey. Didn't think you'd be asleep..."

"Nah, I was just playing online with some friends. What's up?" He asked, turning his chair. She sat down on the side of his bed and said "Just curious how you and Siara are going." He blushed a bit and said "Well...We're going real good. Little mishap earlier, but we figured it out."

"Oh, really? What happened?" She asked. He shrugged and said "Apperantly, she got a text from me that said I didn't want her anymore and was going back to Candy." She was surprised and said "Really now? That's pretty odd..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I told her I did not send it and that I would never mean any of it." He said. She smiled and said "Well, that's good! Any idea how she's doing right now?"

"She said she was going to relax for a while, so I assume she's okay. Probably in bed by now, so I'll talk to her tomorrow." He said. She nodded and said "Good idea. Well, I'll let you get to bed now. Goodnight, honey!"

He smiled and said "Night, Mom! See you in the morning." She got up and walked out, closing the door behind her. He got up and changed into his pajamas before going over to his bed, laying down and going to sleep rather quickly.


	13. A Nice Massage, Some Service, Hanging Ou

The next morning, Cody was the first to wake up in the entire house. He opened his eyes with a yawn, seeing the sunlight flooding the room already. He stretched out and felt Lilly suddenly move around next to him. He looked down to see her still asleep and shifting around.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her purr in her sleep. He smiled and gently got up out of the bed, going to the bathroom. When he came back out, she was just waking up. He smiled again and said "Well, good morning, beautiful!"

She smiled and said "Morning, babe!" He sat on the bed next to her, saying "How'd you sleep?" She nodded and said "Really good, actually! All because I was with you, I know..." He chuckled and said "Yeah, same here...I love you, Lilly!"

"Aw, I love you, too!" She said as he kissed her cheek again. "So, what do you feel like doing today?" He asked. She shrugged and said "I don't know...You?"

"Well, I've gotta take the truck over and have it serviced later. Figured I'd take care of it today since we have the day off school." He said. She smiled and said "Good idea! I'll go with you."

"Alright. I'll take it over at about 11 or so." He said. She nodded and said "Okay. For now, let's just relax a while. My back is hurting for some reason..."

"Aw, poor baby! Where at?" He asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Right in the middle..." He nodded and said "Think you can lay on your stomach without hurting your arm?"

"Yeah, I think so...Why? What do you wanna do?" She asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "Give you a nice massage...What else?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple things you'd probably try to do..." She said, giggling. He happily sighed, saying "Of course...But, seriously, I'll give you a massage to help take care of it." She nodded and moved around, carefully laying on her front.

He moved behind and over her, cracking his knuckles. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and said "Yep! Whenever you are!" He smiled and started lightly rubbing up and down her back, making sure she was comfortable and it didn't hurt.

When she didn't seem to be in pain, he started going deeper and harder into her back, making her softly moan. "Oh, that feels good..." She purred, closing her eyes. He chuckled and kept going, firmly kneading her back.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Lilly, Cody, you guys awake?" They heard Eve ask. Cody started to move off her, but Lilly quietly said "No, don't...Keep going." He nervously nodded and stayed there and she said "Yeah, we're up. Come on in..."

The door opened and Eve came in, instantly seeing Cody on top of Lilly. She got mad and said "What the hell are you doing!?" Lilly smiled and said "Mom, it's okay...He's just massaging my back. It kinda hurts this morning..."

Eve seemed to calm down and said "Oh, okay...Sorry." Lilly nodded and said "It's okay. So, what's up?" Right then, he hit a spot that made her moan again and her toes curl. "Oh my god...That's amazing!" She said, purring.

Eve sighed and said "I was going to ask what you two are planning today...Seems I've got my answer already, though."

"No, we're not doing "that"...To answer your question, he's taking their truck over for service later and I'm going with him." Lilly said, laying her head down on her good arm. Eve nodded and said "Well, alright then. Since I've got the day off, I was thinking we could all go out for the day. But, since you guys already have plans along with Kate, maybe some other day."

"Sorry, Mom...You should've told us yesterday you and Dad wanted to do something." Lilly said, weakly smiling until Cody hit yet another spot. This time she loudly gasped and said "Oh, shit! Do that again!"

Eve glared at him, saying "I don't think he should..." Lilly looked up at her and said "No, you don't get it...That. Was. AMAZING!" Eve smiled a bit, saying "I could tell! I suppose you two want some privacy then..."

"Thanks, Mom...We'll be down in a little while." Lilly said, moaning a bit at the end. Eve smiled more and said "Alright, see you two later then!" She got up and went out, closing the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, Lilly turned to look at Cody, saying "Finally! Do whatever you did again! I want to feel it..."

He smiled and pressed the same spot, making her loudly moan and said "Oh, god! Keep going right there!" He chuckled and kept massaging that spot. She laid her head down on her bed, moaning and sighing into her mattress. It was more then just relaxing for her, it was getting her excited, too!

"You know how I said we weren't doing "that"?" Lilly asked. Cody smiled and said "Yeah, why?" She giggled and said "Well, I've changed my mind! You've gotten me worked up now and I can't push it away anymore. You don't mind, do you?" He chuckled and said "Of course not! Did you really think I would?" She smiled and said "No, not really..."

Downstairs, Eve was getting breakfast ready. She already had most of it done and was finishing cooking the eggs. Kate was already down there, sitting at the table next to her father, who was reading the paper.

"What's keeping them, Mom? I figured they'd be down as soon as they smelled the sausage!" Kate said, smiling. Eve was too and said "They said they'll be down in a little bit...They're a little busy right now."

Winston dropped his paper a bit, saying "Busy?" Eve giggled and said "Yeah, busy. Don't worry, they're not doing that...Apperantly Lilly woke up with a backache and he's giving her a massage to help get rid of it."

"Right..." Kate said, giggling. Eve shrugged and said "Hey, what they do isn't really our business. She's a grown girl and I want her to make her own decisions now." Winston smiled and said "Yeah, she is...Same with you, Kate."

"I know, Dad..." Kate said, flipping through her math textbook. About then, Eve finished cooking and brought a few plates into the dining room for the three of them. She left two on the counter for Lilly and Cody when they came down.

"Thank you, honey!" Winston said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and said "You're both welcome!" Kate closed and pushed her book to the side as Eve set a plate down for her. "Thanks, Mom!" Kate said, smiling.

They all ate rather quickly, Eve finishing before them. "Wow, you're hungry this morning!" Winston said, chuckling. She nodded and said "Yeah, I was! Seems my appetite is already getting bigger!"

"I'm not surprised." Winston said, getting up and gathering the plates and taking them into the kitchen. He set them in the sink and said "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Kate, don't you have school today?"

"Nope, we're out today." She said, smiling. He nodded and said "Alright. See you girls in a bit then!" They both nodded and he went upstairs, passing Lilly's room. He heard a muffled moan and her quietly cry out, obviously in pleasure. He quietly chuckled to himself and kept walking down to his and Eve's bedroom, going in and closing the door behind him.

Back downstairs, Kate and Eve were sitting in the living room now, talking. Kate was asking about what happens during pregnancy, which wasn't weird for either of them since they were both girls. She was mostly curious about what changes.

"Probably the biggest change is your stomach. It gets WAY bigger! Not something I'm really thrilled about because it always makes me feel fat..." Eve said, weakly smiling. Kate nodded and said "I can see why. Does it make you feel heavier?"

"You know, I haven't really noticed before. Although, there is one...well, okay two things that definately make you feel heavier!" Eve said, giggling. Kate looked at her funny and said "What's that?"

"Your...you know, boobs." Eve said, pointing to her own. Kate blushed a little, saying "Oh...They get bigger?"

"Yep. Most of the time, it's kind of a pain to deal with. Gotta buy bigger bra's...Then again, there IS a good side, I suppose!" Eve said. Kate smiled and said "And what's that?"

"Guys seem to love it!" She said, giggling. Kate was too and said "Yeah, I can imagine! What about Dad?"

"Like I said, guys love it." Eve said, smiling. Kate slowly nodded and said "Thought so...Are you worried about Lilly getting pregnant?"

"Yes and no..." She said. "What do you mean?" Kate asked, confused.

"Yes, I am worried that she will because I'm not so sure they'd know what to do and be in way over their head considering how young they are. And no because Winston and I both know they won't try for that until they KNOW they can handle it. That and I know both Lilly and Cody would be good parents." Eve said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be a good Dad!" Kate said right as Lilly and Cody were coming down the stairs. "What was that, Kate?" He asked, smiling.

"You heard me, I'm sure!" She said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Yeah, I did. And thank you!" She smiled and said "You're welcome! I take it you two are getting ready to go?"

"Yep. I got an appointment for 11:30." Cody said. It was just after 10:30 now, but the dealership was about a half hour away. "Oh, okay. Did you two just get out of the shower or something?" Kate asked, noticing Lilly's hair was still wet and they seemed cleaner now.

Lilly blushed and said "Uh, yeah...But, we didn't do anything!" Eve giggled and said "Yeah, sure...Well, see you guys in a little while then!" Lilly nodded and said "Okay, see you later!" Her and Cody walked outside to his truck, leaving Eve and Kate in the living room.

"I'm gonna go get ready to pick Siara up. See you in a bit, Mom!" Kate said, getting up. Eve smiled and said "Alright, honey. See you later!" Kate went over and up the stairs to her room, closing the door. Eve happily sighed and laid her head against the couch, thinking _"Everything seems so perfect right now..."_

Over at Siara's house, she was already up and getting ready as well. She had already showered and was just finishing getting dressed when her phone started ringing. "Oh, that's probably Kate!" She said to herself, going over and picking it up.

She looked at the screen and saw it was actually Cody calling her. She answered it, saying "Hey, Cody. What's up?"

"Just taking the truck over for some service today. You and Kate still going out today?" He asked. She smiled and said "Yeah, we are. I take it Lilly's with you?" He chuckled and said "Yep, she is! Here, she wants to talk to you anyway..."

"Siara?" Lilly asked after a few seconds. "Yep, it's me! What's up?" Siara asked, smiling.

"Just out with Cody right now. Figured I'd say hi while you were on the phone." Lilly said, giggling. Siara did too a little and said "Well, hi, then! You sound like you're in a really good mood this morning!"

"Oh, I am! Cody gave me the most relaxing massage I've ever felt! My back was killing me when I woke up..." She said. Siara nodded and said "You sound like you really enjoyed it! How's your arm doing?"

"You know, not that bad. Still a bit sore, but otherwise I don't even notice it." Lilly said. Siara smiled and said "And you're sure that's a good thing?" Lilly laughed and said "Yeah, I'm sure. I asked Mom about that...She said it's normal."

"Oh, okay...I still feel bad for what happened to you." Siara said. "Don't worry, it's all alright. Thank you, though." She said.

"Okay, Lilly. Well, I hate to go, but I've gotta finish getting ready." Siara said. "Oh, okay. I'll talk to you sometime soon then, okay?" Lilly asked. Siara smiled and said "Yeah, for sure! Bye!" Lilly hung up the phone and Siara set hers down, saying "Well, she's definately happy! Pretty sure it wasn't JUST a massage, though..." She giggled to herself and went out to the kitchen for something to eat real quick before Kate got there.

Over with Cody and Lilly, they were just pulling into the Ford dealership's parking lot. He drove over to the service area and parked behind a small line of cars. An employee came over and opened Lilly's door for her, saying "Hi, how're you two doing?"

"Great! Just here for some service today." Cody said, closing his door after he got out. Lilly closed the other door and the guy said "Oh, alright! Cody, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Cody said, shaking his hand. He smiled and said "Name's Eric." He turned to Lilly and shook her hand, her saying "I'm Lilly." Eric smiled more and said "Nice to meet you both! I'll be doing the service on your truck today. Oil change, tire rotation and inspection, right?"

"Right. We'll probably walk around the lot for a while." Cody said, handing him the keys. Eric nodded and said "Alright then. Shouldn't take any longer then an hour."

"Sounds good! Thanks!" Cody said, smiling. Lilly was too and they walked off together to all the cars on the lot. She immediately saw one she liked and went right to it, Cody right behind her.

"Oh my god, I love it!" She said, looking it over. It was a used green 2012 Ford Fiesta with 16" chrome wheels. It looked really good! Cody smiled and said "It's pretty nice! Manual, too!" He opened the door for her and she sat down in the driver's seat, looking around all inside it.

"Wow..." She said, amazed by how nice it was. "How much is it selling for?" He looked at the window sticker and said "They want $11,750. Not bad considering it's almost brand new!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Can we drive it?" She asked, looking hopeful. He chuckled and said "Well, you can't! How're you gonna shift it?" She giggled and said "I didn't say I would! You drive it!" He nodded and said "Alright...Here comes a sales guy right now."

"Afternoon! How're you guys doing?" The salesperson asked. Cody smiled and said "Great! Happened to see this little thing sitting here and she nearly peed herself!" Lilly blushed and said "I did not! You liar..."

The salesperson laughed and said "Well, they are nice cars! Are you shopping around for one?" Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I kinda am. My last car got totaled a few days ago..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! What kinda car was it?" He asked, leaning on the door. "A 2004 Mazda RX-8." She said.

"Those are good cars! My girlfriend drives one." He said. She nodded and said "I loved it! Unfortunately, I can't really drive anything right now..." She gestured to her arm in the sling, weakly smiling.

"Ouch..." He said, smiling too. "Well, if you two want to, we can take it for a little drive."

"That'd be great! Thank you!" She said, smiling more. He nodded and said "It's my pleasure! Let me go get the key." Cody nodded and he walked off inside. Lilly looked up at Cody and said "What's wrong with you!? I nearly peed myself!?"

He laughed and said "I was only kidding, babe..." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her purr a little. "I know you were...But still!" She said, giggling. A couple minutes later, the salesperson came back with the key to the car.

"Alright, here we go. I take it you'll drive it?" He asked, handing Cody the key. Cody smiled, saying "Yeah, seems so...Is it okay if she sits in the front?"

"Of course!" He said, opening the rear door. They all got in and Cody started it up, the screen on the radio flashing to life with information about the car. It showed the tire pressures, amount of oil and fuel and the temperature outside before going to the main radio screen.

"Well, that's pretty cool!" Lilly said, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah, it's a relatively new upgrade for the Fiesta. We just started getting them last week." Cody nodded and said "I really like that! What else can it do?"

"Well, it's got GPS navigation, satelite radio, bluetooth and a backup camera built in. For some reason, the camera isn't working properly on this one. Seems like either the camera itself or something in the connection isn't working." He said. Lilly smiled and said "Stupid little things..."

"Exactly. Right now, we're waiting to hear from Ford about any solution they may find. How about we see how it performs on the road now?" He asked. Lilly quickly nodded and said "Sounds great! I'd love to see how it handles the highway."

"We can do that. Go ahead and pull out of the lot and make a right, then a left onto the highway going south." He said. Cody nodded and did as he said, driving the car out and onto the road.

About then, Kate was just pulling up in front of Siara's house and honked the horn a couple times. Siara came out a couple minutes later and hopped in, saying "Hey, Kate! Thanks for picking me up."

"Don't mention it! I know you don't have anything to drive right now, so don't worry about it." Kate said, pulling away from her house. "So, how's your morning been?"

"Pretty good, you?" Siara asked. Kate smiled and said "Good, nothing to complain about. Hey, can I ask you something about Cody?"

"Sure, what's up?" Siara asked, smiling too. "Well...has he mentioned anything about Lilly maybe moving in with him? I know they're really in love, so I just figured they'd wanna live together sometime soon." Kate said.

"No, not that I've heard. He would probably love for her to move in, but hasn't mentioned anything to me about it." Siara said. Kate nodded and said "Okay, just curious. Pretty sure Mom's getting ready to kill him..."

"Oh, why's that?" Siara asked, worried. Kate giggled and said "Because of what they DO in Lilly's room. We ALL know it's not just sleeping..." Siara giggled a bit too and said "Yeah, you're probably right! Your Mom doesn't really like it?"

"She doesn't SEEM to have a problem with it, but you know how Mom's-" Kate said, suddenly stopping. Siara weakly smiled and said "Kate, it's alright. I know what you mean..." Kate sighed and said "I didn't mean to go there...Sorry."

"I said it's okay. Let's just focus on having fun today." Siara said, smiling. Kate was too a little and right then, Siara's phone started ringing. She took it out and saw Humphrey was calling. "It's Humphrey!" She said, excited and panicking at the same time.

She quickly answered it, saying "Hi, Humphrey! What's up!?" He chuckled and said "Hi, Siara! Not much, just wondering what if you might be free today again."

"Well, I'm on my way to the mall right now with Kate..." She said, hoping she didn't let him down. "Oh...Okay, then. What about later tonight?" He asked, a bit a disappointment in his voice.

"Tonight I'm free. Did you have something in mind?" She asked. "Well, I know you suggested we go on another date or two, so since I'm not busy tonight-" He said when Siara said "Humphrey, I would love to!"

"R-Really!? You do?" He asked, stunned. She giggled and said "Yeah, I do! It was my idea, right?"

"Yeah, it was. So...Eight tonight work for you?" He asked. She nodded and said "Sounds perfect! I'll see you then, _sexy_!" She could tell he was blushing and he said "O-Okay! I'll s-see you then!" She giggled and they hung up and she set her phone down on her leg.

"Sexy!?" Kate asked, laughing. Now Siara blushed madly and said "What? He kinda is..." Kate laughed even harder and said "So, what've you guys got planned? A nice dinner or a long night in bed?"

"Kate! It's just dinner!" Siara said, blushing even more. Kate let out an amused sigh, saying "Right...For now, anyway." Siara looked away from her, her cheeks on fire. They drove a little bit longer, just listening to the radio. It would still be about fifteen minutes until they got there.

* * *

**_Finally, a new chapter! Been hammering this one out for a week now, along with new ones for the other stories. Still haven't got them done yet, but it'll be soon, I promise! My aeronautics classes have been KILLING me lately! Just moved from piston engines upto turbine engines on jets...A pistol with a single round would be nice right now!_**

**_Nah, just kidding! I love it! That and you guys would be mad since I wouldn't be updating anymore._**

**_For now, I'll leave you guys with the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and be on the look out for even more new ones soon! Also, there's an AWESOME Balto story that I found recently. It's called "Boy to wolf (from 2012 to 1925, from 2 legs to 4)", made by "Balto280". It's really good so far and I'm hooked on it! If you're a fan of the Balto series, then you'd like this, I'm sure!_**


	14. Sexy Shopping & Another Date

Siara and Kate were shopping around in their favorite store at the mall, looking for anything nice that they couldn't live without. Siara had already found a couple things when she found a nice, somewhat short skirt. It went down her legs about halfway and she picked it up, asking the same thing she had a thousand times now.

"Think Humphrey would like this?" She asked, smiling. Kate laughed and said "Do I need to buy a recorder or something? Yes, he probably would! I've said that a million times now!" Siara blushed a bit and said "I know, I just want your opinion on it...You always dress better then I do."

"No, I don't. All I usually wear is just a t-shirt and jeans. I don't go for dresses or anything much, unless it's for something important anyway." Kate said, sifting through a rack of shirts. Siara shrugged and said "Well, I think you do. I don't seem to choose colors real well..."

"Even if you can't, you still manage to look amazing!" Kate said, smiling. Siara was too and said "Well, thanks, Kate! That really means a lot to me!"

"Don't mention it. Hey, here's something nice!" Kate said, pulling out a strapless candy blue dress that went down her thighs halfway. Siara nodded and said "That is nice! How much?" Kate looked at the price tag and said "$45. Not bad!"

"What size is it?" Siara asked, going over to her. "I don't know, I can't find the tag anywhere..." Kate said, looking all over for it. Siara took it and held it up to herself, saying "Hmm...I'm gonna try it on!" Kate smiled and said "Go for it! That looks great!"

They quickly walked over to the dressing rooms and Siara went in one to try it on. She came back out a couple minutes later, saying "Well, how do I look?" Kate's jaw dropped and she said "Amazing! That dress is beautiful on you!" Siara blushed a little and giggled, saying "Thanks, Kate! I think I'm gonna get it!"

"You'd be crazy not to! You could wear that tonight on your date." Kate said as she went back in to change again. "That's what I was thinking. Think Humph-" Siara started when Kate said "Yes, he'll love it! If he doesn't, slap him!"

Siara laughed and said "Okay! Fits perfectly, too!" Kate nodded and said "Cool! Hurry up so we can go find you something else for tonight..."

"What might that be?" Siara asked, smiling as she came out. Kate was too and said "You'll see...I've got a couple idea." Siara sighed and said "Oh, alright...Nothing too extreme, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll like my idea!" Kate said, giggling. They walked off to another department, which happened to be the lingerie department. Siara blushed a bit again and said "Uh, Kate? What're we doing...here?"

"Since you seem to really value what Humphrey thinks of what you're wearing, how about something that would REALLY get his attention?" Kate asked, smiling slyly. Siara blushed more and said "What...What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know...Have you NOT even considered what will most likely happen later on?" Kate asked, giggling. She could tell Siara was nervous and probably thinking about what she'd said. "Well...Yeah, I guess I have..." Siara nervously said.

"Then I don't know about you, but I think you need something to...get his attention at that time. Catch my drift?" Kate said, smiling more. Siara nodded and said "I get what you're saying, but why are you doing this?"

"Because I can see how much you love him and I know he loves you, too. I just want to help any way I can so that you two STAY in love. If I know anything about him, he loves a girl full of surprises, be it something like a sudden showing of affection or something more...intimate." Kate said, looking her right in the eyes.

Siara could tell she was serious and really did care. "To be honest, I really do love him...I don't know that he feels the same, but I know I do. I'd do anything to make it work out between us because I honestly would love to have a life with him." Siara said, smiling widely.

"I know, and that's why I'm doing this for you. If you surprise him with something like this, then he's never going to forget it and he'll probably try to return the favor later on." Kate said. Siara nodded and said "Okay, I get it. So, what do you think would be good?"

"That's up to you. Just look around and see what you think he'll like the most. Remember, it's not shirt or pants you're looking for..." Kate said, giggling. Siara blushed again and started looking around, overwhelemed at all the sexy garments to choose from.

* * *

Over at the dealership, Cody and Lilly were just pulling back into the lot from their test drive. They parked in a space near the front and they got out, Lilly saying "Wow, this car is amazing!"

"It is pretty nice, not to mention it's on sale right now!" The salesman said, smiling. Cody nodded and said "I really like it! Has plenty of power on the highway and handles great!"

"I like how smooth the ride is!" Lilly said, smiling. They both nodded and the salesman said "That's one reason they sell so nicely! Absorbes a lot of the bumps and vibration from the road really good." Just then, Cody got a text message on his phone. He pulled it out and looked at it, saying "Oh, it's the service department. Truck's done."

"Wow, that was quick!" Lilly said. The salesman smiled and said "Well, it was nice to meet you two! If you want to know anymore about the car, just give me a call!" He handed Cody a business card and Lilly said "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! I'll let you two go and get your truck back now." He said, walking off. They walked over to the service department and went inside, going over to the desk. "Hi, I just got a text saying my truck was ready." Cody said. The girl working there said "What's your name?"

"Cody. It's a Raptor." He said. She nodded and said "Yep, it's all good to go! It'll be $55.00 for today." He handed her his card and she ran it, giving it back with the reciept a couple seconds later.

"Here you are. It's parked right out there and the keys are in the ignition. Have a nice day!" She said, smiling. They did too and he said "Thanks, you too!" They walked out and got in the truck and he started it, saying "Oh, they even cleaned it! That was cool of them!"

"Yeah! They really do everything here, don't they?" Lilly asked. He nodded and said "That's why we've always gotten a Ford and brought them here. They treat us awesome and even give us a discount on most things, like tires."

"Nice! So, what do you think we should do now?" She asked, putting her seatbelt on. Cody did too and said "I'm getting kinda hungry myself. Wanna go back to my house for lunch?"

"Sure, I'm hungry too! Maybe we could just relax a while afterwards?" She asked, smiling a bit. He chuckled and said "Anything my girl wants to do." He put the truck in gear and pulled away, noticing it felt a little different like it had more power now.

"I don't know what all they did, but it feels like it's running better then it did before!" He said, smiling. They turned onto the road and drove to the highway, getting on that and going to the road he and Siara lived on. It was only about a twenty minute drive until they got off the highway.

They turned onto their street and a few minutes later, into the driveway. He parked the truck and they got out, going up to the door and he opened it for her. She smiled and said "Well, thank you!" He kissed her cheek before they walked in, going into the living room.

They sat down on the couch and she cuddled upto him, saying "Think we could relax for a little while? I'm feeling kinda sleepy..." He smiled and said "Of course we can. I'll make us something to eat in a little bit. I wanted to ask you something anyway..."

She looked up at him and said "Oh? And what might that be?" He started rubbing her side and said "Well...I was just wondering if you would like the idea of you moving in." She lit up and said "S-Seriously!? You want me to move in with you!?"

"Only if you want to as well." He said, smiling. She was too and said "I would love that! I'll need to talk to Mom and Dad, but I would love to move in!" He kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Lilly..."

She kissed him back, saying "I love you, too..." She laid her head against his chest, loudly purring. He gently pulled her a bit closer, resting his head against hers and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

* * *

Back with Kate and Siara, they were still shopping around in the same department. Siara had found a couple rather sexy bras already and was looking for panties now. She was sifting through a small pile on a rack when one pair caught her eye. She picked them up and smiled, saying "Okay, I know he'd pass out seeing these!"

They were orange like her eyes and mostly made of lace, but had strings along the top tied together in a small bow to hold them together. Kate giggled, saying "Ooh, sexy! Keep a bucket of water nearby to splash him with!" Siara giggled too and said "So, definately these so far...See anything else?"

She suddenly noticed Kate had a paw behind her back and was holding something. She smiled and said "Okay, what's that you've got?" Kate giggled again and showed her, revealing a VERY skimpy pair of panties. They were almost nothing more then two strings and the tag!

"Oh my god!" Siara said, laughing. Kate was too and said "No? Not these?" Siara shook her head and said "No, not a chance!" Kate put them back and said "Didn't think so. Hey, there you go!" She pointed to a pair of bikini bottoms with the same bow as the others.

"Oh, that's nice! I think I'll get those!" Siara said, picking them up. After deciding she was happy with everything, they went up to the register to pay for them. The girl working there smiled at them, saying "Find everything okay?"

"Yes, we did! Although it's kinda hard when there's barely anything on what you find!" Kate said, giggling. The girl was too and said "Yeah, true! Must be a special occasion?" Siara blushed a bit and said "You could say that."

"Okay, your total comes to $53.27. Cash or card?" She asked. Siara handed her credit card to her and she ran it. She gave it back to her with the receipt after putting everything in a bag and said "Okay, there you go! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Siara said, smiling as they walked away. "Seems like you're ready for your date tonight. And whatever else may happen afterwards..." Kate said, smiling slyly. Siara blushed again and said "Definately the date. Anything else, I'm not so sure I'm ready for..."

"Don't worry. You'll know if you are before it happens. Just a little tip here...When you're getting dressed to go, I suggest wearing what you bought, even if things don't go THAT way. Want to make sure you're comfortable wearing it first." Kate said. Siara nodded and said "Thanks, Kate. I need to get home now and start getting ready. It's almost 5 now."

"Oh, wow, it's that late already!? I need to get home, too. Come on, let's go." Kate said and they walked out to the parking lot to her car and got in. They drove off back to Siara's house, which was about fifteen minutes away.

When they got there, they saw the Raptor in the driveway. "Oh, Cody's home! Surprised he's not over at your house with Lilly." Siara said as they stopped by the sidewalk. Kate smiled and said "Well, I defiantely had fun today! Sorry if I embarassed you too much at times..."

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for helping me with all that. I would've been kinda lost..." Siara said, smiling. Kate giggled and said "Well, now you don't need me anytime you wanna do it again! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep! See you later, Kate!" Siara said as she got out of the car with her bag. Kate drove off as she walked up to the door and opened it, going inside. She saw Cody laying on the couch and went in to talk to him before she noticed Lilly was there too and they were both asleep.

_"Oh, no wonder he's not there! She's here with him." _She thought, smiling. She quietly walked down to her bedroom and closed the door, setting her bag down on the bed. She took everything out and laid it on her bed, looking it all over and trying to decide what to wear under her dress.

_"What if things DO go that way? I'd have no idea what to do..." _She thought, getting really nervous. The more she thought on it, the more nervous she got until she suddenly felt something surround her, like it was hugging her.

_"Do not worry about these things, my little girl...Everything will always play itself out how it should, for better or worse. All you can do is go with it. If things do come to that, just realize what may happen because of it." _A voice in her mind echoed. It had the voice of their mother, which only comforted her more.

"Thanks, Mom...I miss you guys!" She said, a tear in her eye. She felt the presence hug her again before leaving. She thought about what she'd said, what may happen because of it. _"I don't think I'm nearly ready enough to be a mother. I mean, we'd use protection, but there's always that little chance." _She thought, getting worried about it.

"You know what? I'd take the risk! I love Humphrey and I know he'd take responsibilty for anything that might happen. I trust him enough to do it." She said, smiling to herself. She looked back down at her new clothes and decided on the sexiest pieces, the orange panties and a black half bra that didn't even cover half her chest. She got a towel from her closet and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Down in the living room, Lilly was starting to stir awake. She sleepily yawned and opened her eyes to see she was still cuddled against Cody's chest. She looked up at him and saw he was still asleep. She smiled and gently moved away, getting up and walking down to the bathroom.

She came back out a couple minutes later and went back to the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch and starting to mess with his hair. He started to wake up after a couple minutes and opened his eyes to see her right above him and smiled at her.

"Well, hi, love!" He said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Hi! Sleep good?"

"Yeah, at least until you woke me up..." He said, smiling. "Aw, is someone still tired?" She asked, giggling again. "Well, considering it's been a long day and what we did this morning, yes." He said, kissing her neck. She pushed him over some and sat down on the couch, letting him lay his head on her lap.

He smiled and said "Well, this is rather comfortable!" She smiled and said "I figured you'd like it." She suddenly poked his forehead, saying "Ha! I can do that!"

"Oh, really?" He asked, smiling slyly. "Uh huh! And there's nothing you can do about it!" She said, giggling. He reached up and poked her chest, saying "Ha! Now what!?" She blushed some and said "Not fair..."

"How's that not fair?" He asked, laughing. She giggled and said "Because I said so!" He happily sighed and said "Right...Then you'll hate this!" He quickly lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, making her blush even more and loudly purr.

"Mmm, that actually feels good..." She said, closing her eyes. He kept doing it, going higher and higher until he was right under her boobs. He stopped and looked up at her, wanting to know if it was okay. She simply nodded to him, which told him it was.

"How about we go down to my bedroom? Little more privacy in case Siara comes home soon." He said. She smiled and said "Good idea! And if Mom and Dad say it's okay if I move in with you, won't it be OUR room then?"

"Yep, you're right! Let's go to OUR room then!" He said, chuckling. She giggled and he got up, taking her paw and pulling her up too. They walked down to his, or their room together and went in, closing the door behind them.

She laid down on the bed on her back, smiling at him and said "Well, what're you waiting for?" He smiled and went over to the bed, moving over her and deeply kissing her. She closed her eyes and put her good arm around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I love you, Lilly..." He said, breaking the kiss. She purred and said "I love you too...More then anything! You remember how I said before we'd get to the better part someday?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, I remember..." She giggled and said "Well, it's that someday! I don't just want you, I NEED you! I NEED you to make love to me!" He passionately kissed her and said "If you're 100% sure it's what you really want."

"I am, more then 100%!" She said, staring into his eyes. He kissed her again and said "Okay. I love you..." She loudly purred and said "I love you too!" He kissed down to her chest, stopping long enough to help her take her shirt off. She tossed it on the floor and lifted her chest up off the best and he undid her bra and tossed it away.

She blushed a little bit when he looked down at her boobs and said "You are absolutely beautiful, love! Nothing in the world is more beautiful then you!" She smiled and said "Aw, how sweet!" He leaned down and kissed them, making her softly moan in pleasure.

He slowly ran his hands from her shoulders down to her legs, feeling every little curve in her body. He brought them up to her waist and undid the button on her pants and slid them down and off. They fell onto the floor as well and soon she was only wearing her panties, the only thing that was stopping them from making love.

"What're you waiting for?" She asked, smiling and blushing still. He smiled too and said "Just savoring the moment..."

* * *

_**Well, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Sounds like Siara and Humphrey are going to have fun on their date! Maybe some FUN afterwards as well...Also, Cody and Lilly getting intimate in the bedroom! I know they'd both love for her to move in, but what will Winston and Eve say!? Will they be able to let their little girl go? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, if anyone doesn't object by PM or in a review, I'm going to do a lemon between Cody and Lilly to start the next chapter! First one for this story, too! Maybe even Humphrey and Siara if their date goes well?**_


	15. Love Gets Made & Even More News

"What're you waiting for?" Lilly asked, smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Just savoring the moment...You don't mind, do you?" She giggled and said "No, but I don't wanna have to wait TOO long!"

He leaned down and deeply kissed her, running his hands up to her chest and gently squeezing her breasts, making her moan a bit. "Oh, that feels good!" She purred, blushing a little again. He started kissing down her neck and she was moaning and sighing in pleasure as he did. She was more then ready for what they would do and he knew it.

When he got to her breasts, he smiled up at her before gently biting one of her nipples, making her gasp. "Yes, do that again!" She said, almost yelling. He kept at it until she was squirming around under him and panting. He sat back up and said "Enjoy that?"

She quickly nodded and said "Yes, very much! Please, keep going!" He kissed her again before starting to kiss her stomach and chest more, slowly sliding his hand over her panties and rubbing her a bit. She whimpered and said "Cody, please...I can't wait any longer!"

"Okay, babe...I love you!" He said. She kissed him and said "I love you, too..." He moved over a little and she pulled her legs up, letting him slide her panties off. A small string of her sticky fluid stretched between them and her, making both of them laugh a bit. "Mmm, someone's excited!" Cody said, smiling at her.

"I know I am! What're you gonna do about it?" She softly asked, the passion evident in her voice. He dropped her panties on the floor and said "Make you feel better then you ever have before..." She blushed a bit again and said "Then do it! Do whatever you want to, I just need you!"

He kneeled down between her legs, kissing her thighs and she laid her head back and closed her eyes, sighing with every kiss. He slowly got closer and closer to her needy sex, her amazing scent getting heavier every second. He didn't even need to breathe it in, it just flowed up his nose.

When he finally got to her dripping wet folds, he started kissing all around them, purposely teasing her. She was loudly sighing and moaning in pleasure, getting closer and closer to practically exploding. "Come on, I can't take it anymore! Just do it!" She said, getting frustrated he was taking so long.

He ran his tongue over her, making her chest arch up off the bed and her almost cry out. "Yes, finally! Keep going!" She said, squirming around and starting to play with her own breasts. He kept licking and kissing her, driving her closer to her orgasm.

It started to come a couple minutes later and she was about ready to scream in pleasure. She couldn't even say anything anymore since she was panting so hard. Her fluids were running out faster then he could lick them up, running down and forming a small pool on the bed.

Right before it hit, she screamed out "Oh, god! Don't stop! Do NOT stop!" He obviously didn't and her orgasm finally hit, and HARD! Her body started shaking as it racked her over and over, threatening to make her pass out. Her legs clamped together and her body tensed up as it took her over.

When it finally ended, she was panting hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smiling and said "Oh my god...That was amazing!" He smiled and said "I could tell! You are absolutely beautiful, love!"

She giggled and said "Aw, thank you! You really know how to make a girl feel good!" He chuckled and laid down next to her, pulling her close. They started making out and she moved her hand down to his waist, starting to undo the button. He helped her and soon they both were fully undressed. He pulled the blanket up over them and said "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

She smiled and said "Yes, I am. But, first..." She reached over to the small table by the bed and grabbed a condom she had laid there. "...Put this on." She said, giggling. He smiled and took it, saying "Well, alright...I love you, Lilly." They kissed again and she said "I love you, too..."

* * *

Over at Humphrey's house, he was almost ready to go and pick Siara up for their date. He had just finished putting his shoes on and went out to the kitchen to get some water. His Mom was sitting at the dining table and said "Well, you're all dressed up! Another date tonight?"

"Yeah, Siara and I are going out tonight. Probably won't be back until sometime late tonight." He said, filling a glass with water. She smiled and said "Alright then. Where are you two going tonight?"

"I was thinking we'd go see a movie and get some dinner. Something simple." He said, taking a drink. She nodded, saying "Mmhm...And after that?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her funny. She smiled again and said "What if things go...GOOD?" He blushed a little and said "You mean...that? I...I don't know..."

"Yes, THAT. I'm not gonna tell you that you shouldn't. Just that if you do, just be careful. Okay?" She asked. He blushed a little more and said "Y-Yeah, I know...I don't think we're quite THERE in our relationship, though..."

"True, but it all depends on what happens." She said. He nodded and said "I know. Well, I gotta go now. See you sometime later, Mom!" She smiled and said "Alright, have a good night, honey!" He grabbed his car keys off the counter and went out to his car, getting in and starting it. He pulled out of the driveway and drove toward Siara's house, getting there in about ten minutes.

He saw their Raptor in the driveway and smiled, thinking _"Not with his Lilly tonight? Shocking..." _He stopped next to the sidewalk and shut it off before getting out and going up the driveway to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for Siara to come out, anxious to see her again.

When she finally opened the door, his heart skipped a beat or two and his jaw fell open. "Holy crap..." He said, trying to form a real sentence in his brain. She giggled and said "Hi, Humphrey! You look good tonight!"

He nervously smiled and said "Nowhere near as good as you look!" She blushed a bit and said "Thank you! I got a new dress today." He chuckled and said "It looks beautiful on you!" She giggled and said "Aw, how sweet!"

He held his arm out for her and she took it and they walked back down the driveway together to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in, saying "Thanks, Humphrey!" He quickly went around to the other side and got in, saying "So, any idea what we should do tonight?"

"Mmm, not really...Then again, no matter what we do, I know I'll have fun!" She said, smiling at him. "Well, there's a new movie out today that I was kinda hoping we could see. I'm not sure if you'd like it, but it's called Zero Dark Thirty." He said.

"Oh, I've seen the previews for that! I'd love to see it! It looks awesome!" She said, giggling. He was surprised to hear she'd want to see a movie like that and said "Really? Well, great! After that, wanna get dinner?"

"Sounds good!" She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And maybe we could have _"dessert"_ later, too..." She whispered in his ear, both of the blushing like crazy. "A-Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like we're rushing things..." He asked, nervous.

She nodded and said "I don't feel like we are at all. I know I haven't said it yet, but I...I love you." He smiled widely and said "You love me!?"

"Yes, I do...More then anything!" She said, kissing his cheek again. He returned the kiss, but on the lips with much more passion. "I love you, too, Siara..." He quietly said, pressing his forehead against hers. She purred a little and rested her head on his shoulder and he said "Well, we should go now. The movie starts in about thirty minutes." She silently nodded and he drove off, putting his arm around her.

* * *

Over at Kate and Lilly's house, Winston was laying in bed watching TV. There was a NASCAR race on that he'd been watching for about an hour now. It went to a commercial when Eve came into the room from downstairs.

"Hi, honey. What're you watching?" She asked, sitting on the bed. He smiled and said "Just a race. What's up?" She smiled and said "Nothing, I suppose. Just kinda bored sitting around here today."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do you wanna do then?" He asked, sitting up. She shrugged and said "No idea...Anything sounds fun right now." He chuckled and said "I was kinda thinking about going over and seeing Cody and Siara later. Let him know what Rick said."

"Oh, really? I'll go with you then! I wanna see the look on his face when you tell him!" She said, giggling. He laughed and said "Yeah, I'll bet he's gonna be excited! They're probably there right now if you wanna go now."

"Sounds good. Lilly's probably there, too." She said, getting up. He turned the TV off and got up as well, going over to their closet and putting some better clothes on. They walked downstairs and out to his truck, getting in and pulling out of the garage. The drive to their house was only about ten minutes most days, but there was almost no traffic tonight.

They pulled up a few minutes later, seeing the truck in the driveway. "Seems you were right..." Eve said, smiling. Winston chuckled and they got out, going up to the door and knocking on it. They waited a couple minutes, but no one answered it.

"Hm, that's odd..." Winston said. Eve pulled her phone out and called Lilly's, who picked up after a couple rings. "Hi, Mom. What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we're outside right now, but no one answered the door." She said, smiling. "You're what!?" Lilly asked, panicking.

"Yeah, we're here...Something wrong, honey?" She asked, getting suspisous. "N-No, just suprised...We'll be there in a minute." Lilly quickly said, sounds of shuffling in the background.

"Alright then." Eve said, hanging up. After a minute or so, Cody opened it, saying "Hey, guys! Nice little surprise!" Winston smiled and said "We thought so, too! What was going on?"

"Nothing that I know of. I was asleep..." He said, faking a yawn that they bought. "Oh, sorry to wake you then..." Eve said. He smiled and said "Nah, it's alright. Come on in!" They followed Lilly into the living room and Cody closed the door.

They all sat down on the couch and the chairs and Eve said "Wow, you guys seem to keep this place in pretty good shape!" Cody chuckled and said "Yeah, we keep it together...So, what brings you two by? Want something to drink?"

"Oh, no, we're fine. Just wanted to talk to you about something." Eve said, smiling. He nodded and Lilly said "Really? Well, we wanted to ask you guys something, too..."

"What is it?" Winston asked, smiling. She giggled and said "You guys first." Eve nodded and said "Winston, why don't you tell him?"

"Sure, honey!" He said, kissing her cheek. "You remember how I said that I'd talk to my friend about teaching you to fly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Why, what happened?" Cody asked, curious. Winston smiled and said "Well, we talked about it and he said he'd be MORE then happy to train you! On two conditions, though..."

"What are they?" Cody asked, nervous of what they may be. "One, after you get your licence, he'd like for you to fly for him. He runs just a regional charter company, so it's nothing long distance. Small planes, too." Winston said, smiling widely.

Cody lit up and said "Seriously!? That would be amazing! I'll do it!" Eve giggled and said "Well, good! Now, tell him what the other is..."

"Right. While he's training you, he would have you help him work on the aircraft. They need to be kept in good shape and you'd be learning the airplane inside and out before you even fly it, which would really help you." Winston said.

"That sounds amazing, too! I'd love to do that! Did he happen to mention how much it pays?" He asked. Winston chuckled and said "Yes, he did...However, for the first week and a half if it's an average income week, you'd basically be unpaid to cover the training expenses. After that, it starts at $21.50 an hour!"

"Oh, wow! Yeah, I can live with that! When can I start?" He asked, excited. Winston and Eve laughed and he said "Well, I don't know for sure yet. He wanted to know you'd be up for it first. I'll call him back tonight and let him know."

"Sounds great! Can't wait to hear!" Cody said, smiling widely. Lilly kissed his cheek and said "Probably the coolest job in the world!" Eve giggled and said "Most likely! So, what was it that you two wanted to ask?"

"Well...We've been talking about it for a little while now and wanted to know if...If you guys would be okay with me moving in with Cody!" Lilly said, nervous of what they'd think. Winston simply smiled, but Eve said "Move in? But, you two just got together a few days ago!"

"We know that, Mom, but you know we love each other...Probably as much as you and Dad!" Lilly said, smiling. Eve started to say something, but Winston stopped her and said "Honey, think of what you're going to say first."

She stopped for a minute before saying "Lilly, honey, if you want to move in with him, then...I'll let you. I'm not thrilled about it, but it's okay with me." Lilly squealed in happiness and said "Really, Mom!? Thank you so much! Dad, what about you?"

"I'm perfectly okay with it. Your mother and I both know that he'll take care of you no matter what and that you'll be as happy as ever. If I were to say no, I'd feel so guilty about it because I know it would crush you." Winston said, smiling.

Lilly hugged them both, saying "Thank you guys SO much! Mom, I'm surprised you were okay with it so quickly." Eve smiled a little and said "It's like Winston said, we know you'll be okay here. I know I don't need to worry about you, but that doesn't mean I won't. Just as long as he PROMISES to take good care of you!"

"I promise, Eve. Nothing is ever going to hurt my girl..." Cody said, nuzzling Lilly. She softly purred and said "I love you..." He kissed her cheek and said "I love you, too."

"So, are you coming back home tonight, Lilly?" Winston asked. She looked at Eve, who had a "please, dear god, do!" look on her face. She smiled and said "Yeah, I will. I guess I'll spend one more night until I move out."

"Good! I may not seem like it, but I'm proud of you, honey! I'm actually really happy you've decided to do this." Eve said, a tear in her eye. Lilly hugged her and said "Thanks, Mom! It's okay if Cody stays too, right?"

"Of course. There's something I wanted to show him tonight, anyway." Winston said, smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Well, alright, you talked me into it. Do you wanna go now or wait a little while, love?"

"Let's wait a little while. I feel like relaxing for a bit." Lilly said, stretching. Eve smiled and said "Okay then, honey. We'll go back home now and see you two in a little while."

"Okay, Mom! See you two later!" Lilly said, smiling as they got up and went back out to the truck. As soon as the door closed, Lilly let out a sigh and said "Oh my god...I was freaking out!"

"Really? You didn't seem to be at all..." Cody said, chuckling. She smiled and said "I can't believe she called right in the middle of that!" He kissed her cheek and said "Hey, you're the one that answered the phone!"

"I had to, otherwise she worries if Kate or I don't. Anyway..." She said, getting up. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of..." He got up right behind her and they went back to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Over with Siara and Humphrey, he had just bought their tickets and they went inside the movie theater. There was only a couple minutes until the movie started. "Wanna get something to eat during the movie?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'd rather wait until we go for dinner." She said, smiling. He was too and said "Okay. I was thinking the same thing, too." She giggled and they walked to the room their tickets said and went in, seeing only a few other people.

"Hmm...Must not be a lot of others wanting to see this movie." Siara said, looking around. Humphrey shrugged and said "It has been out for a little while now...So, where should we sit?" Siara looked at all the seats and noticed the back row was completely empty.

"How about back there?" She asked with a bit of a sexy tone. He blushed a bit and said "S-Sure! Lead the way!" She giggled again and they started walking up the stairs, Humphrey behind her a little bit. She knew WHY he was behind her, but really didn't mind. In fact, she kinda liked it!

They went to the darkest corner and sat down, Siara immediately cuddling against him. He put his arm around her and said "Are we comfy?" She smiled and said "Very! Were you watching my butt?"

He nervously smiled and said "Uh...Maybe?" She kissed his cheek and quietly said "I thought so...Like what you see?"

"Well, I couldn't see much, but yes, I did." He said, rubbing her side. She purred a little bit, saying "Mmm...That feels nice..." She laid her head on his shoulder, getting as close as she could since the armrest was in the way. He chuckled and said "Stupid small seats..."

"Exactly!" She said, smiling. He kept rubbing her side and said "I know I said it already, but you're absolutely beautiful! That dress looks amazing on you! And that perfume is rather nice, too!"

She blushed a little bit and said "That's funny, I'm not wearing perfume..." He looked at her and said "You're not? What is it then?" She blushed a little more and said "You remember what I said about dessert later?"

Now he blushed and said "Yeah...Why?" She giggled a little and said "There's your answer." It took him a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh! It's..._your_ perfume!" He nervously said, smiling. She nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder, putting her arms around him. He laid his head on hers and kept rubbing her side, cautiously getting closer to her butt.

"Nuh uh...Not yet!" She said, giggling. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, saying "Okay...I love you, Siara!" She purred again and said "I love you too, Humphrey!"

* * *

_**Well, whadda know!? New chapter already! I already had the idea for it all in my head and it just flowed right on out this time! Only took about an hour this time. So, what did you all think?**_

_**To Dawn Walker Wolf, Sorry I didn't get your idea in THIS chapter, but I will in the next, I promise! I'm trying to think of any idea for how they could meet. If everyone else is wondering what I'm talking about, sorry, I won't tell just yet! It'll be good though, I assure you!**_


	16. Couple's First Time & Packing

"Okay, that movie was amazing!" Siara said as they walked out of the theater room. Humphrey nodded and said "It was! Way better then I thought it would be!" She smiled and they walked outside to his car, stopping and resting against the trunk.

"So...What should we do now?" She asked, a hint of seduction in her voice. He nervously smiled and said "Whatever you feel like...You know I won't argue!" She giggled and said "Oh, I know! How about we...go back to my place? Maybe you could spend the night?"

"I don't see why not!" He said, chuckling. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, a deep passionate one. He returned it with even more passion that made her softly moan a little.

She pulled back and said "Now we're just wasting time." He nodded and walked her around to the passenger door and opened it for her. "Thank you!" She said as she got in. He closed it and quickly went around to the othe side and got in.

They drove off back to her house, talking about the movie the entire time. She could tell he was anxious by how he kept tapping his fingers on the shifter or his nervous laugh whenever she said something funny, but who could really blame him? "Hey, Humphrey?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over at her. She giggled and said "You don't need to be so nervous, you know..." He nervously laughed again and said "Yeah, I know...Can't help it though when I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world!" She blushed a little and said "Aw, how sweet!"

They got to her house about ten minutes later and he parked in the driveway. They got out and walked up to the front door and went in together. "Want something to drink?" She asked, smiling at him. He smiled back and said "Some water would be nice, thank you!"

She giggled and went into the kitchen to get a couple cups of water. She took them into the living room with him right behind her, sitting down on the couch and she turned the TV on. She handed him one of the cups and said "Anything on this time of night you like to watch?"

"One show...Ridiculousness. It's on MTV." He said. She laughed and said "Seriously!? I love that show!" He kissed her cheek and she changed the channel to the show, setting the remote and her cup down on the coffee table. "I'm gonna go change real quick, okay?" She asked.

"Of course." He said as she got up and started down the hall. She looked back over her shoulder about halfway to her room and could see him watching her hips and butt. "Like what you see?" She asked, giggling.

"How'd you know?" He asked, laughing. She happily sighed and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. _"Now...How could I really surprise him?" _She thought as she looked around her room. After a couple minutes of thinking, she finally had an idea.

She took her shoes and dress off, letting them fall on the floor by her bed before laying on her bed, trying to look as sexy as possible. She was still wearing the bra and panties her and Kate had found at the mall, which only made her look even better! She slid up to the pillow and laid against them, messing up her hair before finally being happy with her idea.

"Humphrey!? Can you give me a hand real quick?" Humphrey heard Siara call from her bedroom. He was waiting for her to come back out since they were watching TV and got worried when she seemed to need his help. He quickly got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom, gently knocking on the door.

"Siara, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, I just need your help. You can come in, don't worry." She said. He started slowly opening her door, shocked at what he saw when he walked in.

"I could REALLY use your help with a little problem..." She seductively said, smiling at him. He couldn't tear his eyes of her perfect, beautiful and amazing body for anything! "Si-Siara...What's-" He started when she said "Shh...Just come here. Close the door..." He closed it and slowly walked over to her bed, nervous of what was happening.

"I was kinda thinking this little bra might be too small for me...What do you think?" She asked, pushing her chest out more. He gulped and said "I...I...think...it's perfect!" She softly giggled and said "But it feels a little small...I'll have to find a different one." She reached behind herself and undid the clip on the bra, tossing it off to the floor and exposing her breasts to him.

His breathing got more rapid and she said "Think I need a bigger one?" He shakily shrugged and said "I don't...I don't know..." She giggled again and slid her hands down to her panties, saying "Same with these. They feel kinda small and squeeze my butt too much..."

"I'd love to be them..." He said, not realizing he'd said it out loud. She laughed and said "Oh, really now? Well...Maybe you could..." He got more nervous when she started taking them off, slowly sliding them down her thighs.

"Aw, darn...Guess I'll need to wash them already. Seems they're a little...wet." She said and heard him almost silently gasp. She smiled and finished taking them off, dropping them on the floor. She laid back on her bed, saying "Seems yours might be a bit too small as well..."

He blushed madly when he realized she could see his...excitement showing through. "Humphrey, are you scared?" She asked, turning onto her side to face him. He nodded and said "A l-little..."

"It's okay, I kinda am too...I want to go all the way as long as you can promise me something." She said, reaching over and holding his paw. "Since it's my first time, I need you to be gentle and go slow." She said, smiling up at him.

He nervously smiled and said "I promise, Siara. I love you!" She purred a little and said "I love you too, Humphrey...Now, come here!" She pulled him down onto the bed with her and he moved close to her. They engaged in a deep, passionate kiss as she started pulling his shirt up to take it off. He helped her and soon enough, they were both naked and pressed against each other as they kissed.

She could feel his wolfhood up against her lower stomach, which only excited her more. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and he said "Do we have anything for protection?" She smiled a little and said "Well, I got birth control pills from our doctor, but I forgot to get condoms. As long as we're careful, nothing should happen."

He nervously nodded and said "Okay, I trust you...I love you!" She kissed him and said "I love you too..." He ran his hand down her side, slowly getting to her waiting womanhood. She purred when she felt him touch her there and cuddled tighter to him, lifting her leg up a little bit.

* * *

Over and Lilly's house, her and Cody were in her room. He was helping her put some of her stuff into boxes to get it ready to go. They'd been working at it for a couple hours now and had most of it all done.

"I think that's enough for tonight. All that's left now is what's in my closet and dresser." She said, sitting on her bed. There were ten boxes stacked up by the door already and they decided to take them to his house in the morning.

He sat down next to her and said "Yeah, I think so too. Went by pretty quick!" She nodded and said "There's something I wanna talk to Mom about before we go to bed. Should only take a few minutes."

"Okay, love. Mind if I take a shower real quick?" He asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Sure, why not? I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed her cheek and she got up and walked out of the bedroom, going down to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and heard Eve say "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Mom?" She asked. "Yeah, come on in." Eve said. Lilly opened the door to see her laying in bed reading, but didn't see Winston anywhere. "Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Down watching TV. What's on your mind, honey?" She asked, sitting up. Lilly closed the door and walked over to her, sitting down on her bed at the foot. "Well...I'm sure you guys know that we've...well, done it, right?" She asked, blushing.

Eve smiled at her and said "Yeah, I had a feeling...Why do you ask?" Lilly took a breath and said "I haven't been feeling the same since..." Eve sat up more and said "The same? What do you mean?"

"For one, I've been tired more the last couple days. I thought maybe I didn't sleep long enough, but last night I slept from about 11 to 9 this morning, so I know it's not that. I don't know how it might've happened, but could I be...pregnant?" She asked, worried of what Eve might say.

"When you to did it, did you use protection?" Eve asked. Lilly nodded and Eve said "Even though you did, there IS a small chance you could be. Condoms don't always guarantee you won't be."

"So, I might be pregnant then?" Lilly asked, almost in tears. Eve shrugged and said "You could be..." Lilly sighed and hung her head, saying "I'm sorry, Mom..."

"For what, honey?" She asked. "I could be pregnant, and I'm not even out of high school! And we're not married!" Lilly said, starting to cry. Eve put her arms around her and started rubbing her back, saying "It's alright, honey...Wouldn't you be excited, though?"

"Well, yeah...I guess I would be." She said, smiling a little. Eve giggled a bit and said "I'm sure Cody would be, too! Just think...Soon he'll be flying for a living, making a lot of money to be able to support you AND your children! He won't be gone for long periods of time, so you won't be without him long and I know he'd be a good father!"

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Mom!" Lilly said, hugging her. Eve smiled and said "You're welcome, honey! Are you going to tell him yet that you may be?"

"No, not quite yet. I wanna be absolutely sure if I am or not before I tell him." She said, smiling widely. Eve nodded and said "Okay. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, honey! I would be absolutely thrilled if you are!"

"Thanks, Mom! Don't mention anything to Dad yet, okay? I wanna tell him myself, along with Kate." Lilly said, getting up. "Of course. Are you going to bed now?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We're kinda tired from packing boxes all night. We'll be taking them over in the morning after breakfast." She said. Eve nodded again and said "Alright then. Goodnight, honey!"

"Night, Mom!" Lilly said as she walked out and back down to her room. She went in and closed the door and sat down on her bed, waiting for Cody to finish his shower, which didn't take much longer.

He came out a couple minutes later, wearing the same clothes he was earlier. "Well, I feel better now!" He said, smiling. She giggled and said "I'll bet! How about we get some sleep now?"

"Good idea, I'm beat!" He said, flopping down onto her bed on his back. She laid down too and cuddled up against him, softly purring. "So, what did you and Eve talk about?" He asked, slowly rubbing her side.

"Oh, not much. Just asked about her being pregnant, like how she was feeling." Lilly said, smiling up at him. He nodded and said "So, she's good then?"

"Yeah, she said she's fine. Probably start going to have that morning sickness within the next few days." She said, closing her eyes. He chuckled and said "Hearing about all that, do you still think you'd wanna have pups too?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I think so." She said, smiling more. He kissed her cheek and said "Well, you'd be an amazing mother, I know it!" She purred and said "Aw, you think so? You'd be a good father!"

"Well, thanks, love!" He said, laying his head against hers. They both started to fall asleep after a couple minutes, Lilly excited now about possibly being pregnant.

* * *

Over at Siara's house, her and Humphrey were still in her room, making their night last. They'd been going at it for about an hour now, changing between pleasuring each other and actual sex.

"Oh, Humphrey...You're amazing!" She purred as she came down from another orgasm, her fifth one now. Her legs were completely soaked from her own fluids as were the bed sheets. She was on all fours with Humphrey behind her, slowly making love to her. He was panting hard and covered in sweat and said "You're the...amazing one! I'm not gonna last much longer!"

"Just remember not to do in inside me." She panted, looking back at him. He nodded and said "I know...I love you, Siara!"

"I love you too, Humphrey!" She said, laying her head down on the pillows. Her legs were shaky and tired from holding herself up, so she said "Let me lay on my back...I can't stay up any longer." He nodded and pulled out of her, some of her fluids coming out too. She laid down on her back and put her legs around him, saying "Okay, I'm good. Keep going!"

He pushed back into her, making her loudly moan in pleasure and moved over her, kissing her deeply as he went back to making love to her. They kept kissing for about five or so more minutes until he pulled back and said "Siara, I'm about to finish!"

She gently pushed him back and out of her, reaching down and quickly stroking his wolfhood until he hit his peak. When he did, he loudly groaned as his sperm shot out and onto her belly, some of it going up onto her breasts.

He was panting hard and fast as he came down, passionately kissing her again. She returned it and they made out for a couple minutes, loving each other to no end. He finally pulled back and said "That was purely amazing! I love you so much!"

She smiled up at him and said "I love you too! I'm so glad we did this!" He nodded and said "I am, too!" He leaned down and gently nuzzled her, making her purr again. She pulled him down onto his side next to her and cuddled up against him.

"Kinda made a bit of a mess, didn't we?" She asked, giggling. He chuckled and said "Well, it was kinda your doing..." She playfully pushed him, saying "Oh, whatever! Not my fault it didn't have anywhere to go..."

He kissed her again and said "Well, it did, but you said not to." She blushed a little and said "True. How about we take a shower together? I need to clean myself off now."

"Better idea. We take a shower together, only I clean you off!" He said, smiling. She giggled and said "Okay, I like it better! Let's wait a few minutes, though...I need some time to recover from you."

"I could say the same here...Your perfect, beautiful body wore me out!" He said, laughing. She softly purred a little and laid her head against his chest, saying "Shush...Just hold me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to himself, nuzzling her.

She happily sighed and closed her eyes, feeling really tired now. Before she could fall asleep, he nudged her and said "Hey...Let's take that shower before you pass out." She nodded and said "Okay. I don't wanna get up, though..."

"Right after we're done, we'll be right back here cuddling again. I promise." He said. She smiled a little and they slowly got up, her legs still shaking a little. He put his arm around her and they walked into her bathroom, starting the water and getting in a few minutes later.

She washed his slightly rough fur first, making sure to get EVERYWHERE. When she was done, he washed her soft, beautiful fur for her, scrubbing her stomach and breasts more then the rest of her body. He took the oppritunity to rub her womanhood and play with her boobs some, making her giggle and purr again.

They got out a couple minutes later, perfectly clean top to bottom. He started to put his underwear back on to sleep in when she said "Oh, no, not a chance! Don't even try it!" He stopped and said "What? I thought you'd be putting some pajamas on..."

"Nope, I'm sleeping naked and so are you." She said, giggling as she changed the sheets real quick. He chuckled and said "Well, alright then! Can't guarantee everything will stay down with your beauty against me!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna complain!" She said as she finished putting clean sheets on the bed. They laid down and cuddled tight to each other, him slowly stroking her back and side. She kissed him and said "I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?"

"Of course, babe. I'll see you in the morning." He said, kissing her back. She purred and laid her head against his chest again, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He pulled the blanket over them and kept rubbing her back, feeling his wolfhood start to get erect again from her body heat and where it was against her womanhood.

It was a little uncomfortable pressing against her, so he carefully moved it between her legs and against her still slightly wet womanhood. He looked at the clock by her bed and it was 2:30AM already. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes, totally drained of his energy from their amazing night!

* * *

_**Well, there's the new chapter! Sounds like Lilly could be pregnant, which WOULD be pretty amazing for them both! Cody would definately be able to provide for them. Also sounds like Siara and Humphery sealed their love! Seems like they had a pretty amazing night, especially Siara! **_

_**Remember to review, people! I really appreciate all the feedback and wanna keep hearing how I'm doing!**_


	17. Early Morning, Embarassment & Suprising

The sun coming through the windows of the bedroom woke the snow white furred girl first, quickly warming her under the blanket. She yawned and streched out, slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes before opening them, everything still kinda blurry until she blinked a couple times.

She saw the boxes still stacked up by her door, but now with a piece of paper stuck to the top one. She looked at it curiously, thinking _"When did that get there...And who put it there?" _She pushed the blanket off and started to get up when two arms tightend around her, reminding her of who she fell asleep with.

She looked to her side to see Cody still sound asleep and holding her, snoring a little. She smiled and cuddled up to him, rubbing her nose on his. She closed her eyes again to relax a while longer, feeling even warmer now with him.

He started to stir about ten minutes later, waking up with a loud yawn. She smiled and said "You don't say?" He opened his eyes and smiled at her, saying "Good morning, love!" She giggled and kissed him, saying "Morning to you, too!"

"Sleep good?" He asked, kissing her nose. She nodded and said "Really good, but I know it'll be better when we finally live together!" He chuckled and said "I don't doubt it. When do you wanna start moving stuff over?"

"In a little while. Let's get some breakfast and cleaned up first." She said. He smiled and said "You read my mind! I'm starving!" She giggled and said "I figured you would be. I am, too!" He started to get up along with her, saying "Maybe we should get dressed first?"

"Good idea! Have fun explaining that to my family..." She said, laughing. They quickly got dressed and he opened the door, letting her walk out first and they went downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" She chirped, giving Winston a kiss on the cheek. Eve smiled and said "Morning, you two! It's about time you get up!" They sat down at the table and she said "What time is it?"

"Almost 11. How late were you two up?" Winston asked, drinking some of his coffee. They looked at each other and Cody said "I think we fell asleep around midnight."

"Well, packing does take a lot of energy. You guys hungry?" Eve asked. Lilly stomach growled and she smiled, saying "Yeah, we are!" Eve brought in a few plates for them all, setting them on the table.

"Thank, honey!" Winston said, kissing her. She smiled and said "You're welcome, guys! Dig in, you'll need the energy today!" Lilly and Cody nodded and started eating, taking their time. Kate came down the stairs a few minutes later, looking like she'd just woke up too. Her hair was a mess and she looked really sleepy still.

"Morning, Kate!" Eve said, smiling. "Ugh...Morning, Mom..." Kate said, rubbing her eyes.

"You feeling okay, honey?" Eve asked, conserned. Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I'm just tired still..."

"Why, what did you do all night?" Lilly asked, smiling. Kate blushed madly and said "N-Nothing, just...didn't sleep well." Eve noticed her blushing and said "Now why don't I believe you?"

"Mom...Not right now, okay?" Kate asked, getting some water. "Alright, alright...Are you hungry at all?" Eve asked. Kate nodded and said "Yeah, kinda...What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Eve said, giving her a plate. "Thanks, Mom!" Kate said, taking it and sitting down at the table and starting to eat. Lilly and Cody finished right after she started and got up, taking their plates into the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom! We're gonna start taking stuff over to his house in a few minutes, okay?" Lilly asked. Eve smiled and said "Sure, honey! Hopefully it won't take too long today. Remember, you two have school in the morning."

"We know, don't worry. We'll stop before it gets too late." Lilly said as they both went back upstairs and to her room. Winston finished eating too and put his plate in the sink, saying "That was good, honey! I'm gonna go up and take a shower now before I go."

"Okay, save some water for me! I gotta take one too before I go to the store." Eve said, kissing him. He went upstairs and to their room, closing the door behind him. Eve sat down at the table across from Kate and said "Honey, what's wrong? You seem...flustered this morning."

Kate stopped eating and said "Okay, you really wanna know?" Eve nodded and Kate said "I had forgotten to study this weekend for a test tomorrow. I was cramming all night and I got really stressed out."

"Is that all? Why were you blushing then when Lilly asked?" Eve asked. Kate sighed and said "After I stopped studying, I needed to do something to relieve the stress..."

"What did you-...Oh...That." Eve said, catching on. Kate blushed again and said "Yeah...So now you know. Can we drop it now?" Eve nodded and said "Okay, honey. But, are you sure you're feeling okay? You look sick..."

"My head hurts this morning, but that's it." Kate said, finishing her breakfast. "Well, why don't you take a Tylenol and rest for a while then?"

"Okay, Mom, I'll do that after I take a shower." Kate said, taking her plate into the kitchen. She then went upstairs to her room to get a shower, leaving Eve down in the dining room. Eve got up and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on.

She suddenly heard Lilly and Cody coming down the stairs with two boxes each. "We'll be back in a little bit, Mom. Gonna take these over to his house now and come back for more." Lilly said, smiling.

"Okay, see you two later then!" Eve said, smiling back at them as they walked out to his truck. He set his down and opened the door for her, letting her put hers in the back seat. He put his there too and closed the door, saying "We can get a couple more back here."

"No, this'll do for now. Besides, I wanna talk to Siara when we get there if she's up yet. Just girl stuff..." Lilly said, giggling. He smiled and they got in the truck, pulling out of the driveway and heading off to his house.

They got there about ten minutes later, seeing Humphrey's car in the driveway. "What the-? When did he get here?" Cody asked. Lilly shrugged and said "Might've just come over for a little while." He parked the truck next to Humphrey's car and they got out, walking up to the front door and going in. They looked around for Humphrey and Siara, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Huh...That's odd." Cody said, scratching his head. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, it is...What about her room?" He shrugged and they walked down the hall to her door, Cody slowly and quietly opening it. What they both saw shocked them at first, but Lilly said "Oh, there they are! Sleeping...together?"

"Yeah..." Cody said, then started smelling the air. "Ah...Smell that, too?" Lilly sniffed the air and said "Yeah, smells kinda like when we had...Oh..." He nodded and said "Exactly. I've got a little idea here to freak him out..."

"What're you gonna do to him? Not kill him, are you?" She asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "No, not kill him, just scare the crap out of him." Lilly giggled and Cody walked down to his room, coming back a couple seconds later holding something over his shoulder. He swung it down and caught it with his other hand, saying "This should do the trick!" He was holding his shotgun, smiling slyly.

"Oh my god...It's not loaded, is it?" Lilly asked, giggling. He shook his head and said "Course not! Watch this..." He snuck into her room and over to Humphrey's side, standing next to him with his gun in his hands. He looked up at Lilly and she was already trying not to laugh.

He looked back down at Humphrey and racked the slide on it, instantly waking them both with the loud noise it made. Humphrey's eyes shot open to see Cody standing next to him, holding a gun in his hands.

"Oh, shit!" Humphrey yelled, too scared to move. Siara quickly looked over and saw the same thing and screamed. "Cody! What the hell!?" She yelled, covering them both with the blanket. Humphrey was paralyzed in fear, thinking he was about to die by the hands of his best friend.

"So, think you can sleep with my sister, do you!?" Cody said, staring at him. Humphrey didn't say a thing, but Siara said "Cody, I wanted this! If you're gonna blame anyone, make it me!"

"Siara...April Fools!" He said, starting to laugh and Lilly broke down laughing too. Siara just stared at him in shock and Humphrey said "Wh-what!? This was all a joke!?"

"Yeah...And a damn good one, too!" Lilly said, laughing like crazy. Siara put her paws over her face, saying "Cody, you are such a jerk! What is WRONG with you!?"

"Hey, you two are the ones that decided to do that last night. If I wasn't going to mess with you about it, who would?" He asked, smiling. Humphrey smiled a little too and said "I thought you were gonna fucking kill me!"

"Nah, I like you too much to do that...I'd miss you after a couple hours." Cody said, chuckling. Humphrey let out a relieved sigh and said "Seems I've got some explaining to do, huh?"

"Nope, not at all. We'll leave you two to get up and dressed." He said, walking over to Lilly. They went out and closed the door, Lilly still smiling. "That was a pretty mean joke, you know..." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, I know. Now, how about we bring your boxes in?" He asked, tossing the shotgun onto his bed as they walked by their room. She nodded and said "Good idea. Are we gonna move anything around?"

"If you want to. I think there's enough room for everything, though." He said as they walked out the front door to the truck.

Meanwhile, back down in Siara's bedroom, she was sitting up on the bed now, still shocked that Cody would do something like that. "I didn't know he'd be that much of a jerk to us!" She said, getting angry with him. Humphrey put his arms around her and said "He was only messing with us, you know...I knew he'd do something, but I didn't expect that. Sure, it was kinda harsh, but also kinda funny if you think about it!"

She smiled a little bit and said "It was funny to see your reaction! I don't think I've ever seen you that scared before!" He nodded and said "I never have been! I'm not mad at him, though."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Just a harmless joke." She said, smiling more. He was too and said "There you go! How about we get some clothes on now and go hang out with them?"

"But I'd rather stay here with you...I'm still kinda worn out." She said, giggling. He kissed her and said "Yeah, I am too...God, I was amazing!" She burst out laughing and said "Yes, yes you were! Oh, by the way...I noticed where you left yourself after I fell asleep." He blushed a little and said "Sorry...I was uncomfortable pushed up against you."

"Did I say I was mad about it?" She asked, giggling. He smiled and said "No, I suppose not...In fact, I'm pretty sure you liked it!" She blushed some and said "Well...Maybe I did. What're you gonna do about it?" He chuckled and pulled her into a deep kiss, making her purr. She laid back down on the bed, pulling him down with her. She pushed the blanket off both of them and onto the floor, loving the sudden rush of cool air.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, saying "I love you, Siara..." She smiled and said "I love you too...Will you ever leave me?" He slowly shook his head, saying "Never." He kissed her again and smiled, looking over her entire body. She giggled and said "I take it you like what you see?"

"Very..." He said before leaning down and kissing her neck. "...Much." She purred even louder this time, saying "Mmm, Humphrey...Could you lock the door real quick?" He smiled and got up, quickly going over and locking it before coming back over to her. He moved over her and started kissing her again, making her softly moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down some, getting excited and ready again. Since last night was her first time, it did hurt some for her. But now, she wanted to go again and knew it would be nothing short of pure ecstacy and pleasure. Her fluids started to flow a little already and her scent started to fill the air, quickly getting to him. He chuckled and said "Seems someone is enjoying this!" She giggled and said "Look who's talking!"

* * *

Back with Lilly and Cody, he set the last box they brought with them down on his bed, saying "Okay, that's the last one for this trip. Wanna go get more?" She smiled and said "Oh...I've got a better idea..." He smiled too and said "What might that be?" She kissed him real quick and said "I'm feeling kinda frisky this morning! Wanna have a little fun before we go back?"

"I'm up for anything, but what if Siara and Humphrey hear us?" He asked. She giggled and said "If I know anything about them, they're probably cuddling and kissing right now, if not doing more. I kinda doubt they'd even think about us right now." Unknown to them both, she was completely right! He kissed her and said "Yeah, you're right there...Okay, I'm game!"

She giggled and he quickly swept her feet out from under her, catching her in his arms and lifting her up. "Oh! What're you doing?" She asked, smiling at him. Instead of saying anything, he passionately kissed her and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed before turning around to close the door. He moved the box to the floor and got on the bed with her, both of them quickly undressing the other.

"Wait, do we have any protection this time?" He asked, conserned. She shook her head and said "No, just what we used last time...It's okay, just be careful." He nodded and said "Okay, I will. I love you, Lilly..." She kissed him and said "I love you too...Now make love to me!"

* * *

Over at her house, Kate was laying on the couch next to Eve after taking something for her headache. It was starting to go away, but now she was tired again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. Eve looked over at her and smiled a little before moving over to her and putting her arm around her. Kate's head fell down onto Eve's shoulder and chest, never waking her.

_"Poor girl..." _She thought, gently rubbing Kate's side, making her purr a little in her sleep. She put her paw on her forehead and noticed she felt rather warm for just a headache. "Maybe you should stay home tomorrow..." She said to herself, thinking of any sicknesses that could cause a headache and fever. What seemed most likely to her was the flu, which wouldn't be surprising considering Kate hasn't gotten it since she was 9 or 10.

_"Have to see how she's doing after while...Could actually be nothing but a headache." _She thought to herself, gently stroking Kate's hair. Kate shifted around in her sleep, snuggling closer to Eve and mumbled something she didn't understand. Eve giggled a little and said "You just sleep, honey...You need it." She kissed her forehead and laid her own head against Kate's, moving her feet up onto the couch and closing her eyes. She didn't go to sleep, but just sat there with Kate and watched TV.

About then, Winston came down the stairs to see his wife and daughter snuggled together on the couch, making him smile. "Everything okay in here?" He asked, chuckling. Eve looked up at him and said "Shh...I don't think she's feeling to well today. She's asleep right now." He nodded and said "Any idea what it is?"

"Possibly the flu, but I don't know. She really warm and had a headache earlier..." Eve said. He nodded again and said "Well, then why don't you stay here with her? I'll go get the groceries and pick something up for her as well." She smiled and said "Okay, honey." He kissed her and said "Bye, baby. I'll see you in a little bit." She purred and said "Bye..." as he walked to the garage. She heard him leave a couple minutes later and closed her eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep herself now.

* * *

Back over at Siara and Cody's house, her and Humphrey were just finishing their little session, both of them panting heavily. She was over him this time and as soon as he said he was about to finish, he pulled out and his seed jetted out, most going up onto her stomach and the rest falling onto his own. She collasped on the bed next to him and cuddled tight to him, saying "God, Humphrey...That was amazing!"

"Correction...YOU were amazing!" He said, laughing. She giggled and pulled him into a deep kiss and he returned it, running his hands up and down her body. She softly moaned in pleasure and kissing him more, feeling ready and excited all over again already. Before she started craving it again, she stopped him and said "Let's get cleaned up now and get something to eat. I'm hungry now."

He smiled and said "Good idea, I am too!" She giggled and got up with him right behind her and they went into her bathroom to take yet another shower since last night. She started the water and they got in a couple minutes later, scrubbing each others fur until they were both clean again.

* * *

Down in Cody and Lilly's room, they too were almost finished, her on her back and he was inbetween her legs, slowly making love to her. He was panting hard and fast, quickly coming upon that amazing moment. Lilly knew it too and had an idea in her head that she knew would surprise him. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and within a couple minutes, he was right about to finish.

"Lilly...I'm just about there!" He panted, sweat dripping off him and onto her. She smiled and made it seem like she was having another orgasm, pulling her legs tight around him and forcing him all the way into her just as his hit. He loudly groaned as his sperm shot into her, quickly filling her. She loudly purred in pleasure as she felt the warm fluid coat her walls, warming her from the inside out.

As he came down, he started to panic and said "I...I didn't mean to do that! I couldn't pull out of you in time!" She was panting and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! But, god...That felt amazing!"

"Maybe, but you could get pregnant now!" He said, a worried look on his face. She leaned up and kissed him, saying "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen." He sighed and said "Okay...I love you, Lilly!" She smiled and said "I love you, too! Let's rest for a while now...I'm exhausted!" He nodded and laid down with her, pulling her tight to his own body. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep with him right behind her.

* * *

_**Hey, new chapter already! Seems the change to "M" rating was much needed! Hope you don't think I'm doing to much in the lines of lemons right now. Little heads up: Next chapter will not have any in it. Not gonna tell you what happens, but it'll be good, I promise!**_


	18. The Fight, Flashback & Cops

It was around noon the next day when the lunch bell finally rang. Everyone started packing their backpacks with their books as fast as they could, trying to beat the mob of others heading toward the cafeteria. A few people were taking their time, however...Two of them being of the happy couples.

"So, Kate, when are you heading over to the college?" Lilly asked, turning in her seat. Kate shrugged and said "Sometime around three or four. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." Lilly said, smiling at her older sister. Kate was smiling too and said "Well, alright then. Probably be home around five or so, not like you'll be there..."

"True, I probably won't be. Happens when you move in with your boyfriend..." Lilly said, giggling at looking back at Cody, who chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick. Save a spot for me, okay?"

"Sure, babe!" She said as he got up and walked out. He went down the hall to the men's bathroom and went in, doing what he needed to do. After he finished and washed his hands, he walked back out into the hallway only to have Hutch literally RUN into him.

"Ah, shit! Hutch!" He yelled as they fell to the ground. After they regained their composure, Hutch helped him up, saying "Sorry about that...I was actually looking for you!"

"Well, you obviously found me...What's going on?" Cody asked, brushing some dirt off his shirt. "Right after lunch is your chance to tryout for the team. Coach is gonna be out there watching us practice, so just tell him you'd like a chance." Hutch said, smiling.

"Hutch, I REALLY appreciate anything and everything you did to help me get on the team, but...I think I'm gonna have to pass." He said, weakly smiling. Hutch looked shocked and said "You'll pass!? What about wanting to get on the team so bad!?"

"Plans change...Pretty soon I'm gonna be working on getting a pilot's licence and have a job working on aircraft." He said. Hutch's eyes went wide and said "Wow, seriously!? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it is! It'll take most of my time after school, so I just can't go for football now. You know who probably would try? Humphrey." Cody said. "Humphrey? I didn't know he was into football?" Hutch said, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep, he and I used to play in middle school. He got pretty good and was the backup quarterback." Cody said, smiling. Hutch nodded and said "Did he actually play any games?"

"Yeah, a lot of them. He's probably why we won most of them, too." He said, chuckling. Hutch did too and said "Well, I'll go try to find him and ask if he'd wanna tryout. I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Definately! Just letting you know, when you find him, he's probably gonna have Siara next to him. Don't mention anything about them being a couple now, because they don't want anyone to know yet. He's worried what Candy might do if she finds out." Cody said.

Hutch nodded and said "Got it. Judging by how she kept glaring at Siara during Chemistry, I'd say she already knows..." Cody shrugged and said "Well, just to be on the safe side..."

"Got it, don't mention it. I'll see you later!" Hutch said, walking away. Cody walked off to toward the cafeteria, walking past the side door going out to the parking lot when something grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him out the door.

He landed on his front on the ground, saying "Hey, what the hell!?" He quickly got to his feet and turned around, seeing Garth and two of his friends behind him. They were blocking the door from him and he knew what was going on immediately.

"Do you know the pain you and that little skank have put me through!?" Garth said, almost yelling. The word "skank" made Cody's blood start to boil and he said "Do you only think about yourself? Do you NOT ever think that just maybe you caused her pain, too?"

"Anything that happened is what she deserved. And you're going to get a lot worse for stealing her from me!" He yelled. Cody smirked and said "I stole her? The way I remember it is that SHE dumped you...And then everything fell into place and we fell in love. How does that imply I stole her?"

"I could've made up with her! I didn't want her to leave me!" He said, getting more angry. "Well, after your asshole move the other day, I'm suprised you're not in jail right now! Or dead from her parents!" Cody said, smiling. "You think this is funny, motherfucker!?" Garth yelled, throwing a punch.

Over at the cafeteria, Lilly, Kate, Siara and Humphrey had already gotten their food and were sitting at a table waiting for Cody. "He said he was just going to the bathroom..." Lilly said, getting worried.

Humphrey pulled his phone out and dialed Cody's number, but it went right to voicemail. "Strange, voicemail..." He said, setting it on the table.

"Even in school he leaves his phone on...He won't answer it, but he'll text back a couple minutes later." Lilly said. Kate nodded and said "Yeah...Think he had to go somewhere?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe we should go look for him." Lilly said, getting up. Right then, Hutch walked into the cafeteria and was heading toward them. Kate stopped him and said "Hey, Hutch. You haven't seen Cody anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him a few minutes ago by the bathrooms. I was coming here to talk to Humphrey." Hutch said. "Really? Did you see where he went?" Humphrey asked.

"He walked off toward the exit to the parking lot. Might've left something in the truck?" Hutch said. Lilly shrugged and said "I don't know...Can you come with us to help find him?"

"Sure, I need to talk to Humphrey anyway." Hutch said, smiling. Humphrey chuckled and said "What'd I do this time?" They walked out and down toward the exit, Hutch talking to him about the football team. "Seriously!? That'd be awesome!" Humphrey said, smiling widely.

As they got closer to the door, they could hear what sounded like yelling and scuffling. One of the voices Lilly recognized as Cody's. "Oh no..." She said, running off to see what was happening. Everyone ran after her, shocked at what they saw.

Garth was laying on his back on the ground with his friends and Cody on top of him, screaming in pain. There was blood running down his side and onto the ground. Cody moved just enough so they could see what was causing it and saw a knife sticking out of his chest.

"OH MY GOD! Call 911!" Kate yelled as they ran out to the group. "CODY!" Lilly yelled, running up to him. He looked back and said "Lilly! It's not what it looks like, just trust me!" Humphrey quickly pulled his shirt off and handed it to Cody, who held it tightly around the wound.

A few seconds later, the wailing of an ambulance and police car came into the parking lot. Kate waved them over and they all rushed out and over to the group. The paramedics came over with a stretcher and quickly got Garth up onto it.

"That idiot stabbed me!" Garth said, gasping in pain and pointing at Cody. A police officer came over and put him in handcuffs, letting him sit on the curb. "Officer, I did not stab him. That is his own knife. We got into a little fight and he pulled it out." Cody calmly said.

"What was the fight about?" The officer asked. "It was about a girl, that's all I can say." Cody said, glancing over at Lilly. "So, how did he end up getting stabbed if he's the one who pulled it?" He asked.

_**Cody's Flashback**_

"You think this is funny, motherfucker!?" Garth yelled, throwing a punch at Cody's head. He reacted fast enough and grabbed Garth's wrist, twisting it around and behind his back. He shoved him away, saying "Now, do you really wanna try that again!?"

Garth quickly spun around and charged Cody, tackling him down onto his back. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open and lunging it at Cody. He saw it soon enough that he grabbed Garth's wrist again, twisting it around so the knife was against his own chest.

"Garth, enough! None of this is worth anyone dying over!" Cody yelled, struggling against Garth's strength. Garth didn't seem to care and pushed harder against Cody, driving the knife closer to him.

In a last ditch effort to save his own life, he quickly brought one of his legs up and drove his knee into his own arms, pushing the knife back up and into Garth's chest. It pierced his skin and the sudden pain made his arms go limp and Cody's built up strength pushed it fully in up to the grip.

Garth rolled off onto his back, screaming in pain. Cody quickly got up and put his hands around the blade, putting pressure on the wound and yelled "Someone call 911 right now or he's gonna die!" One of Garth's friends that were standing there in shock finally pulled his phone out and called 911 just as Cody heard Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Hutch coming out.

"OH MY GOD! Call 911!" He heard Kate yell followed by Lilly yelling "Cody!" He turned to look at her and said "Lilly! It's not what it looks like, just trust me!"

_**Back To Reality**_

"You two. You both witnessed this entire thing, right?" The officer asked Garth's friends. They both nodded and one of them, Butch, said "Yes, sir. Everything Cody has said is the truth."

"It's not that I don't believe any of you, but I need to see video tapes or something. I noticed a camera right up here, so they must have something." The officer said. A few seconds later, the principal came running out with his laptop, saying "Got everything on camera here."

They played the video back and, sure enough, Cody WAS telling the truth. "Alright, that's all I need to see. You're free to go, son, but there will be an investigation." He said, taking the handcuffs off. Cody immediately pulled Lilly into a hug, saying "I'm so sorry, Lilly! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"No, it's not your fault. It's Garth's..." She said, kissing him. He returned it and said "Still...I didn't want you to see what happened." She smiled a little and said "It's okay. Your life was in danger...You did what you had to."

He weakly smiled and said "Yeah, true...Officer, is it okay if I go home? I need to relax for a little while..." The officer nodded and said "That's fine. I've got everything I need. The paramedics say he'll recover from this."

"Good. Wanna go home, love?" Cody asked Lilly, taking her paws in his. She smiled more and said "That sounds good...Kate might tell Mom and Dad what happened, so expect a call from him later. He won't be mad, he'll just wanna hear what happened from you."

He nodded and said "Okay. Do you mind driving? I'm really shaken up..." She nodded and he gave her the keys, saying "We'll see you guys later, okay? Feel free to come by after school if you want to."

"Alright, we will. See you guys in a little bit!" Humphrey said, smiling at them. Cody picked up his backpack and he and Lilly walked out to his truck, getting in and starting it up. "You okay?" Lilly asked as they pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yeah, I guess...Can't believe he tried to kill me, though!" He said, still in disbelief. "Me either. I never thought he'd go THAT far over me dumping him!" Lilly said. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove of to their house, getting there in about ten minutes.

She parked the truck in the driveway and they got out, walking up to the front door and going inside to the living room. "So, what are you gonna do to relax?" She asked, setting her backpack down on the couch next to his.

"I'm gonna work on my car for a little while to cool off...You can do whatever you feel like." He said, walking out to the garage. She followed him and saw his Beetle sitting there as the lights came on.

"Oh, wow! I didn't know you had this!" She said, smiling. He was too and said "Yeah, I've had her for a few months now."

"What do you need to do to it?" She asked, running her hand along the hood. "All I've really got left is to finish the wiring and some interior things. Other then that, it's pretty much done." He said, opening the garage door.

"Looks nice! Can we go for a drive?" She asked, giggling. He chuckled and said "Maybe someday soon, but not today. It's not ready for the road yet." She nodded and said "Okay, but I'm driving it someday!"

He happily sighed and said "I'll be out here for a few hours. Working on this thing calms me down." She nodded again and said "Alright, I'm just gonna lay down and watch TV for a while then."

He kissed her cheek and said "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." She went back into the house and closed the door to the garage before going into the living room and laying down on the couch.

She picked up the TV remote and turned it on, scrolling through the channels for a few minutes before finally finding something halfway interesting to watch. _"Well, it's good enough to pass some time..." _She thought to herself, getting comfortable.

* * *

**_I know, shorter chapter this time...Couldn't think of anything more to go along with this one. Next one is going to change some, but I'm not telling how! Just gonna have to read on to find out... :)_**


	19. Decisions, Guns & Cuddling

Lilly was asleep on the couch in the living room when a loud growl violently woke her. She shot up and looked around, trying to find out where it came from. "Cody!?" She yelled, scared. She was about to get up and look for him when the garage door opened and he stuck his head in, saying "You call me, babe?"

"Yeah, what was that noise?" She asked, getting up. He smiled and said "Finally got the Bug running. That was just it starting." She sighed and said "Thing's loud as hell! Scared the crap outta me!"

He chuckled and said "Sorry, Lilly...Didn't know it'd be that loud. Were you asleep?" She nodded and he said "Sorry...Probably should've pulled it outside first..." She smiled and said "It's fine...How long have you been out there?"

"About two hours. You were passed out when I came in for some water." He said, coming into the living room. She giggled and said "Hey, I was tired...My arm hurts now, though. Did we bring my pain pills with us?"

"I don't think we did...Want me to go get them? I know Kate's still at school, so she can't for a while." He said. She nodded and said "If you don't mind. It doesn't hurt horribly, but bad enough I think I'll need one of them soon."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" He asked, smiling. She was too and said "Alright. I love you..." He kissed her, saying "I love you, too. Just relax until I get back so you're not in more pain, okay?"

"I know, don't worry. See you in a little bit." She said as they broke apart. He nodded and walked outside to the truck. She heard it start and him drive off after a minute. She sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote, flipping through the channels for something to watch.

After looking for a couple minutes, she finally found a good show to watch, Mythbusters. It was at least amusing since nothing else was on. She turned it on and sat back, watching it at the same time as thinking of something else on her mind.

_"What if I get pregnant from our last time? That was kind of a dumb move on my part..." _She thought to herself, making herself nervous and scared. Right about then, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Eve calling her.

"Hi, Mom! What's up!?" She asked, smiling. "Not much, just on break right now. Kate called and told me what happened earlier. Are you alright?" Eve asked.

"I'm fine, Mom, don't worry. Did she be sure to tell you none of it was Cody's fault?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, she did. I figured it wasn't since I know he'd never do anything like that. Garth on the other hand..." Eve said.

Lilly giggled a little and said "He's kinda mental. But, don't worry, we're all okay. He's gonna get what's coming to him."

"I know, honey. Just wanted to check up on you. How's your arm doing?" She asked. "You know, not that bad. It kinda hurts right now, so Cody went to get my pain pills that we left there. Other then that, it hasn't been bothering me." Lilly said.

"Huh...It's healing rather fast then! Maybe you should come in to have it checked out to be sure." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "Okay, we'll swing by later after he gets back."

"Alright, I'll be here. I've gotta get back to work soon, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Eve asked. "Before you go, can I talk to you about something?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, honey. What's up?" She asked. Lilly took a breath and said "Well...I'm kinda worried right now. Since it's no secret, we kinda...did it not too long ago."

Eve giggled and said "No, that's not a secret at all...Are you worried that I'm mad? Because I'm not." Lilly smiled a little and said "No, it's not that. When we...you know, got "done"...I kinda...made him do it inside me." Her cheeks were on fire from telling Eve.

"Why, honey? I'm still not mad, I just wanna know why." Eve said, rather calmly actually. "Because...Because I actually WANT it to happen. I want to have a baby with him." Lilly said, feeling like she made a mistake now.

"Honey...Are you sure HE wants to as well?" Eve asked. "That's what I'm worried about. I don't...If he doesn't, then I can't get pregnant! I didn't think this through, Mom..." She said, a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Lilly...It's okay, don't get too scared now. Tell you what, instead of coming to here later, your father and I'll come over after I get home. I just can't talk about this over the phone and we need to know what Cody thinks of it all. Ask him about it while we're there and if he says he'd want to, then tell him you could be." Eve said.

"Okay, Mom...I'm just scared right now. I haven't felt like I need to throw up or anything yet, so for now, that's good to me." Lilly said. "It's okay, just relax and calm down. Take a little time to think it all over. Make sure it's what you REALLY want first!" Eve said in a soothing tone.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Mom. I'm gonna relax and watch TV for a little while." She said. "Alright, see you later, honey. I've gotta get back to work now anyway." Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "Bye, Mom!"

They hung up and Lilly set her phone down, thinking _"I'm sure he'd like the idea, but what if he doesn't? What if he's not ready and I DO get pregnant?" _Her thoughts were interuppted by an odd twinge of pain in her stomach that made her gasp a little.

"Oh, jeez...I really could be! Please, not yet! I need to know how he feels first!" She said, rubbing her stomach a little. She laid down on the couch and picked the remote up, turning the TV back on.

Over with Cody, he was just pulling up at Lilly's house to get her pain medications. He got out of the truck and went upto the front door, ringing the doorbell. He waited a few moments until Winston opened it.

"Oh, hey, Cody! What brings you by?" He asked, smiling. "Gotta get Lilly's pain pills. We forgot to grab them." Cody said, smiling too. Winston nodded and said "Sure, come on in! I'm glad you came by, too!"

"Oh, really? Why's that?" Cody asked as he walked in past Winston, who closed the door behind them. "There's a couple things on my mind I'd like to talk to you about and something I'd like to show you!" He said as they walked into the living room.

"Sure, what's up?" Cody asked. They sat down on the couches and Winston said "Well, they're about my little girl...Are you completely sure you can take care of her since she lives with you now?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't of suggested she moved in." Cody said. Winston smiled and said "I know, I just needed to hear you say it. So, you know you can take care of her...What about kids?"

Cody's eyes went wide and he said "Well...If Lilly decides she wants that, then I'm definately there for her! To be honest, I love the idea! I'm sure she'd want to wait until we make enough money before we do that, though."

"I am, too. If you two ever decide to have kids someday, then you have my blessings! I know you'd be an excellent father and Lilly would be an outstanding mother. I'm glad she chose you over anyone else, to tell you the truth. I know you'll do anything and everything to make her happy!" Winston said, chuckling.

"That I will! I still find it weird, but amazing that we've only been together about a week and we're already living together, let alone talking about kids." Cody said, laughing. "Well, strange thing happen when you're with your true love. Just look at Eve and I...It only took us about two weeks until she was pregnant with Kate!" Winston said, thinking back.

"Wow, really!? That's pretty cool!" Cody said, smiling. Winston chuckled and said "Yeah, it was...Now we're having another baby, Lilly's moved out, Kate's going to college soon...So much has happened."

"Would you do anything different if you could?" Cody asked. Winston thought a moment and said "No, nothing at all. The only thing I wish could be different would be your parents still here..."

"Yeah, you and me both..." Cody said, weakly smiling. Winston was too and said "But, nothing can change the past. Anyway, I've still got something to show you! Just got it this morning!"

"What is it?" Cody asked, curious. Winston got up and motioned for him to follow him and they walked off to Winston's gun room again. They went in a few seconds later and Winston went over to a black gun case and picked it up.

"Just got this baby today. Custom made, right down to the rate of fire!" Winston said, setting the case on a small table and opening. Inside was a nickel plated and matte black Kriss Vector submachine gun with a hybrid sight; a normal red dot sight with a flip down magnifier. The stock folded out and had two extra magazine holders on either side along with an adjustable cheek rest.

"Oh, wow! That thing is amazing!" Cody said in awe. Winston smiled and said "I haven't put any rounds through it yet. Care to join me?" All Cody could do was nod and Winston chuckled before turning around and grabbing a box of ammo. They walked out and toward the door to the backyard.

They went out and to the left to Winston's homemade shooting range. It was about 150 yards long, perfect for rifles and pistols. He laid the gun and ammo down on the shooting table and said "Since you're the son I've never had, you get the first magazine. My treat to you!"

"Seriously!?" Cody asked, smiling. Winston nodded and said "Go ahead and load the magazine and have at it! Just don't go crazy on full auto...Give it three round bursts, don't hold it. Otherwise you might lose control of it."

* * *

Over at the school, Kate, Humphrey and Siara were just leaving for home. They were out in the parking lot by Kate's car talking for a little bit. "Humphrey can come back to my house with me if he doesn't mind giving me a ride." Siara said, smiling at him.

Humphrey smiled too and said "Of course I don't! I'm your boyfriend, so I've kinda gotta..." She giggled and said "Good point! Are you going to come over later, Kate?"

"Probably. I've got homework and chores before I can go anywhere. I'll text and let you know sometime soon." Kate said. Siara nodded and said "Okay, well, if you don't get a chance, we'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! See you guys later, then! I've gotta run now." Kate said, getting in her car. Siara and Humphrey walked a little bit to his car and they got in, Siara saying "Hey, Humprey?"

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, smiling. She was too and said "I want you to stay the night again. Would you be able to?" He quickly nodded and said "Yeah, I can. Why do you want me to, though?"

"I really don't want to be without you..." She said, leaning over to him. He kissed her forehead and said "If you want me to stay, then I will. You know I don't wanna leave you for too long."

She giggled and said "I know. Just letting you know right now, we won't be doing anything tonight, if you know what I mean." He chuckled and said "And that's perfectly fine!"

"Okay, just letting you know. Let's go over to my house now. I need to make sure Cody's alright." She said, sitting back up in her seat and putting the belt on. Humphrey did the same and started his car, saying "I wanna talk to him about a couple things while I'm there."

"Like what?" She asked, curious and as they pulled out of the parking space. He turned the car around to the exit, saying "For one, like you said, make sure he's okay. And two, Hutch was able to get me a chance to try for the football team. I wanna know if he would want to try and join with me."

"Oh, okay. I know he wanted on the team before, but that could've changed now with everything going on. If he gets that job, he probably won't have the time for football." Siara said. He nodded and said "Yeah, true...I'll ask him anyway just to be sure."

They pulled out onto the road, heading toward the highway. They got on it a couple minutes later and drove a few miles until they got to the exit for the street Siara and Cody lived on. They turned off and went down it a couple blocks until they finally got there.

"Huh, the truck isn't there...And the garage is open." Siara said, curious. Humphrey parked next to the sidewalk and shut the car off before they got out, going up to the front door. Siara opened it and they walked inside to see the TV on in the living room.

She went in to see Lilly asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked back over to Humphrey, whispering "Lilly's asleep...Let's go down to my room so we don't wake her." He nodded and they went down to her bedroom and she closed the door behind them.

He sat down on her bed and said "Any idea where Cody might be?" She shrugged and said "Might've just gone out for a little bit to clear his head or something. Or the store." He shrugged too and said "Maybe. So, what do you feel like doing?"

She smiled and said "First thing I'm doing is taking a shower!" He smirked and she giggled, starting to take her clothes off. He looked away and said "Sure you don't wanna do that in the bathroom instead of here?"

"Why, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before..." She said, smiling. He chuckled and said "True, but if I do this time, you know what might happen. It's your pure beauty and amazing body that do it!"

She blushed a little and said "Aw, thank you! Okay, I'll just go in there. I'll only be a few minutes. The computer's on if you wanna use it." He nodded and she walked into the bathroom, closing the door and starting the water. He went over to her desk and sat down, moving the mouse to wake the computer up.

The first thing he saw was her background, which was a picture of him, her, Cody, Lilly and Kate all together the first day of school. He smiled thinking back to that day, the first day he'd saw Siara.

"Holy shit...I can't believe I forgot that day!" He said to himself, staring at the picture. He focused on Siara at how much different she looked then. Her fur wasn't as long as it was now, even though it's still a little on the short side. She was blushing in the picture for two reasons he could remember. One, she didn't like having her picture taken then, and two, she was standing next to Humphrey, who was blushing too.

His eyes absently drifted down to her chest, which did look much smaller then it was now. He smiled a little and looked back up at her orange eyes, which had a sparkle coming off them. He could remember for him, it was pretty much love at first sight. Of course, back then he was a really shy person, so he never asked her out and they just became friends. Then he met Candy a couple years later and she seemed to really want him, so they started dating.

"Can't believe I was so dumb then..." He said to himself, sitting back in the chair. "Humphrey, you weren't dumb..." He suddenly heard Siara say beside him. He jumped when he heard her and said "Good god, you scared me!"

She giggled and said "I could tell!" He rolled his eyes and said "And actually, yes, I was..."

"No, you weren't. You were shy, not dumb. I was, too...A lot more then you!" She said, sitting on the bed, still wrapped in just a towel. He turned to face her and said "Why's that?"

She smiled and said "Because I really liked you then, too! I was so nervous anytime I was around you...I kept thinking you were going to ask me out at some point. I probably would've fainted if you did, though..."

"Believe me, I always wanted to. I just couldn't get the nerve to...And then I blew you off for Candy. That was the really dumb part..." He said, smiling a little. She put her hand on his and said "It's okay, that's all the past now. There's no reason to worry or stress over it anymore."

"Okay. Now you're my present and future...And I wouldn't want it any other way!" He said, leaning over and kissing her. She purred and returned it, pulling the chair he was in over to her. They kept kissing for a few minutes, just loving each other to no end. She pulled back a couple minutes later, resting her head on his shoulder and saying "I love you, Humphrey..."

He put his arms around her and said "I love you, too...Don't expect me to let you go anytime soon." She smiled and said "Good, I don't want you to." He started rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back, making her softly moan a little.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and said "I'm fine, but that feels really good!" He smiled and kept doing it, almost like he was massaging her. She was quietly purring and cuddled closer to him, her towel falling off as she did.

She tossed it into her clothes basket by her door, saying "I'm kinda sleepy now..." He chuckled and said "Well, why don't you get a little rest then?"

"Only if you'll join me..." She said, smiling up at him. He nodded and she slid over on the bed so he'd have room, too. He laid down next to her and they cuddled back up to one another, putting their arms around each other.

He kissed her forehead and said "Do you know how beautiful you are, babe?" She giggled and said "You've told me a few times already...Why do you ask?"

"Just admiring your body..." He said, looking down and over her body. She kissed him and said "I take it you like?" He laughed and said "Yes, very much! You know what I like the best, though?"

She smiled and said "What's that?" He ran his hand down her back over her butt and back up her entire front, saying "Everything! I can't chose just one area!" She giggled again and said "Aww...You're making me blush!"

"I know, I can see it! You're so cute when you do that..." He said, kissing her nose. She purred again and kissed him back, saying "I just realized something that's not really fair..." He pulled back and she said "Why am I the only one without clothes on?"

He smiled and said "Because you said you don't wanna do anything right now, right?" She smiled and said "I know I did, but that doesn't mean you get to drool over me if I can't do the same..." He didn't waste any time taking his clothes off and they both were soon naked together.

"There, better?" He asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "Much better! Then again, now I know why you left yours on..." They both looked down to see his wolfhood out and he blushed, saying "Sorry, babe..."

"It's okay..." She said, kissing him. He smiled and she laid her head against his shoulder, saying "I'm gonna take a little nap now, okay? Can you wake me up when you hear Cody come home?"

"Sure. Love you..." He said, kissing her forehead. She purred and said "I love you, too...Night..." He laid his head next to her and she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. He started gently rubbing her back and side again, making her softly moan in her sleep. The fact that they were both nude and the warmth coming off her body wasn't helping with his wolfhood, if you consider it that way. It was only making him more and more excited.

_"Just don't think about that right now and it'll go away...It's not like she's never been naked before." _He thought to himself, trying to make his erection go away. A few minutes later, it finally started to. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then she suddenly moaned in her sleep and he started to smell that scent she produced. He tried his best to ignore it, but it was getting too strong for him to be able to.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of something other then that, which again helped take his mind off it. He eventually started to fall asleep a few minutes later and dozed off after cuddling closer to her.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 19 for y'all! Took me almost two days to do, but it's finally up! Sounds to me like Lilly wants to have kids with Cody already and might be, even if he doesn't know it yet! Eve sounds like she'd be okay with it, but you know how she is...Winston definitely would be since he knows Cody would be a good father. **_

_**Next chapter will focus on Kate for most of it and part of it will be when Eve and Winston come over to talk to them. Nothing real exciting in plans for 20, but you never know what might come to mind! Might just seem like a filler chapter, or it might turn out exciting, who knows!? Even I don't right now!**_


	20. Going Swimming, Parents Visit & More Fun

The rumbling of an engine outside woke Siara from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see Humphrey still next to her, asleep as well. She smiled a little and rubbed his nose with hers before stretching out, relieving stiff muscles. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking down at her own bare body along with his.

She quietly giggled to herself and gently got up, going into the bathroom to use it. When she came back out a minute later, she started putting on a pair of clean pajamas and a loose fitting t-shirt before nudging Humphrey awake.

"Humphrey, come on, Cody's home..." She said in his ear as he woke up. He yawned and groaned a little before opening his eyes to see her next to him. He smiled and said "Hi, baby. Sleep good?"

She nodded and said "Pretty good, but it wasn't long. Cody just pulled into the driveway, so you should probably get dressed." He noticed she was already and smiled, saying "Beat me to it, huh?"

She giggled and said "Well, I was already up, so I figured it'd be a good idea." Right then, there was a knock on her door and they heard Cody say "Siara, are you in there?"

"Yeah, Humphrey, too." She said. He quickly got up and started putting his clothes back on, hoping Cody wouldn't open the door and come in. "Oh, okay. I figured he was since his car's out front. Just wanted to know if you were home or not." Cody said.

"It's okay. Is Lilly still asleep?" She asked as Humphrey finished dressing. "No, she just woke up when I came in. I had to go over to her house and get her pain meds." He said. She smiled and said "Oh, okay. You can come in, you know..."

The door started slowly opening and Cody looked in, not knowing what to expect. "Everything okay in here?" He asked, smiling too. She nodded and said "Yeah, everything's fine. How're you doing after what happened?"

"I'm alright, thanks...Humphrey, did Hutch talk to you about the football team?" Cody asked, leaning against the door frame. Humphrey smiled and said "Yep, how'd you know?" Cody chuckled and said "He told me about it, too. I had to turn him down though with everything going on."

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you were gonna join, too..." Humphrey said. "Unfortunately, I have to pass...Just too much going on and I probably won't have the time soon." Cody said.

"Hey, it's cool...Just as long as you can be there for the games!" Humphrey said, laughing. Cody did too and said "Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll sure as hell try!" Just then, they all heard Lilly said "Cody, can you come give me a hand?"

"Be right there, love!" Cody yelled to the living room, smiling. Siara was too and said "Sounds like your girl needs you...We'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna start thinking of something for dinner tonight." He said, turning around and closing the door as he walked out. Siara looked down at Humphrey and noticed him smiling at her. "What?" She asked, giggling.

"Nothing..." He said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and said "Right...What aren't you telling me?" He took her hands in his and pulled her down next to him on the bed and deeply kissed her, making her purr. "Mmm, Humphrey..." She softly moaned, returning the kiss.

"Just that I love you..." He said, putting his forehead against hers. She purred and said "I love you, too...What do you say we go swimming for a little bit? It's kinda warm today and I feel like it."

"Sounds good to me, but I don't have any swim trunks." He said. She smiled and said "Ask Cody if you can borrow a pair. He won't mind, trust me." He nodded and said "Okay. I can go ask while you change."

"Okay, I'll meet you out back!" She said, standing up and going to her closet. He got up as well and opened the door, going out and toward the living room where Cody and Lilly were. He saw them both sitting on the couch and walked in behind them, saying "Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He said, looking back at him. "Do you mind if I borrow a pair of swim shorts? Siara wants to go swimming and I didn't bring any..." Humphrey said, smiling. Cody was too and said "Sure, no problem!" He looked at Lilly and said "Wanna join them? Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Yeah, it does sound fun today! I can do much swimming, though..." She said, giggling. He chuckled and said "That's okay. Just being in the water sounds good enough." She nodded and they both got up, Cody saying "I'll go grab you a pair and we'll change real quick and meet you two out there."

"Cool, thanks!" Humphrey said. They all walked back down the hall and Cody and Lilly went into their bedroom. He came back a minute later with a pair of blue shorts, saying "Here, these should fit you."

"Yep, they're perfect! Thanks!" Humphrey said, walking back down to Siara's room. He knocked on the door and she said "It's open." He slowly opened the door to see her wrapped in her towel again, but could tell she was already changed.

"What's with the towel?" He asked, smiling as he closed the door. She giggled and said "You get to wait a little longer...Hurry up and change so we can go!" He laughed and said "Alright, alright..."

He started toward the bathroom when she said "You can change here if you want, you know..." He turned around and smiled at her, saying "Oh, so you can steal a look at me, but I can't do the same?"

"Dammit, caught me..." She said, giggling. "Good try, though!" He said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She happily sighed and opened the bedroom door, going out toward the living room where the back door was and going outside.

* * *

Down in Lilly and Cody's bedroom, they were both changing into their swim clothes. He had already changed and was now helping her. He'd already helped her get her bra on, taking the oppritunity to tease her a little. She was still blushing as he picked up her bottoms, saying "What's wrong?"

She giggled and said "You're just trying to get me worked up, aren't you?" He chuckled and said "Just a little..." He leaned down and she stepped into her panties, saying "Don't even think about it..."

"What? I wasn't gonna do anything..." He said as he pulled them up, letting his thumb lightly run across her womanhood. She couldn't hold back a slight moan and said "You ass..." He smiled and tied the strings on either side before standing back up.

"Thank you for helping me..." She said, kissing his cheek. He kissed her back and said "You're welcome, love. Didn't get to you too much, did I?"

"Just a bit. I'm a little turned on now thanks to you..." She said, giggling. He opened the door for her, letting her go out first. She smiled as she walked by him and out of the bedroom. As she went by, he gave her butt a gentle, but firm slap.

She yelped a little and said "What was that for!?" He laughed and said "Because I could." She sighed and rolled her eyes, saying "Come on, lover boy! Let's go swimming!" They walked outside to the backyard to see Siara already out there, laying back in one of the chairs by the pool.

"Hey, you two!" Siara said, smiling at them. Lilly smiled back and said "Hey! What's with the towel?" Siara blushed a little, saying "I uh...Got a new swimsuit recently..."

Lilly giggled and said "Let me guess...Just for Humphrey?" Siara giggled a little and said "Maybe...Just have to wait and see!" Lilly nodded and went over to the rather shallow end and slowly got in, adjusting to the cool water. Cody dove right into the deep end, swimming over to Lilly at her end.

"Ah, feels great!" He said after he came up. She giggled and said "Sure does!" Cody sat on the bottom next to her, gently pulled her to his side. About then, the backdoor slid open and Humphrey came out.

"Took you long enough!" Cody said. Humphrey chuckled and said "Had to use the bathroom. Water good?" Lilly nodded and said "Almost perfect! Jump in!" He nodded and dove in as well, water splashing everywhere, including onto Siara.

"Gahh! Humphrey!" She yelled when he came back up for air. He smiled a little and said "Sorry, sweetheart..." She shook the water out of her hair and he said "Aren't you gonna join us?" She blushed a little and said "Okay, fine...Just don't say anything about my swimsuit!" They all nodded and she stood up, nervously dropping her towel to reveal her orange swimsuit that barely covered her chest. It covered her entire womanhood, but didn't have much over her butt.

Humphrey's jaw fell open, Lilly started giggling and Cody said "Can we still not say anything?" Siara blushed more and said "I knew it was bad! I'll be right back!" She started to run to the backdoor when Lilly said "Siara, it's not bad! In fact, it looks amazing!"

"You really mean it?" She asked, looked over at them. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I do...And so does Humphrey, apperantly." Siara looked at him to see his jaw still wide open and she giggled, saying "I take it you like?" He could only nod and she slowly walked back over to him, sitting down on the edge and letting her legs hang in the water.

"Don't think it's too much?" She asked, pushing his mouth closed. He smiled and said "No, not at all! It looks amazing on you!" She blushed a little again and said "Aw, Humphrey..." She bent down and they started kissing, Lilly and Cody watching them the entire time.

Lilly looked over at him and said "Why's she having all the fun?" He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, making her purr. After a few minutes, both couples stopped kissing and Siara said "Well, we came out here to swim, didn't we?"

Humphrey smiled slyly and grabbed her wrists, pulling her back into the water with him as she screamed. She came back up and said "Don't do that!" He put his arms around her, saying "Sorry...Just wanted to get you in the water."

"Well, you did!" She said, smiling. He was too and kissed her cheek before letting go of her and swimming off around the pool. She joined him and they swam around for a while, playing and messing with each other. Cody and Lilly stayed where they were, talking the entire time. He didn't want to leave her since she couldn't swim and was perfectly happy just sitting with her.

About fifteen minutes later, Cody looked over and Humphrey and said "Hey, Humphrey! Bet you ten bucks I'm stronger then you!" Humphrey smiled and said "Oh, yeah? Alright, I'll take that bet! Prove it!"

"Okay...Would you say you girls weigh about the same?" Cody asked. Siara nodded and Lilly said "Probably. Why?" Cody smiled and said "I'll bet I can lift you using just one arm while he'd have to use both."

"Oh, whatever! I could always lift more then you in gym and you know it!" Humphrey said, laughing. "Then prove it! You can go first if you're so sure." Cody said. Humphrey nodded and he and Siara went to the middle of the pool. "Do you trust me that I won't drop you?" He asked Siara. She nodded and said "Of course I do!"

He smiled and held his hands under the water and she stepped up onto them, balancing herself on his shoulders. He started lifting her up without even seeming like he was trying. When he lifted her high enough, Cody said "Alright, now try with just one hand." He nodded and carefully started to move one hand away, but couldn't keep her up.

"No, I can't do it..." He said, letting her back down. She smiled and said "Now put your money where your big mouth is, Cody!" He laughed and he and Lilly got up, going to the same area. He did the same thing for her, lifting her up so her feet were level with his neck. After she had enough balance, he started to move one hand away, actually being able to do it!

He put his hand down in the water and continued to hold her, saying between breaths "Does this...prove it?" Humphrey sighed in defeat and said "Yeah, whatever...You win." Cody smiled and slowly let Lilly back down into the water.

She giggled and said "Even I didn't think you could do it!" He kissed her cheek and said "Of course I could! I'm that good!" They all laughed and Siara said "Alright, quit bragging! Guess Humphrey owes you now..." Right then, they all heard a car honking out front.

"Wonder who that is..." Cody said, getting out of the pool. He quickly dried off with his towel before walking inside to the front door and opening it. "Well, hi, guys! Nice little surprise!" He said, smiling at Winston and Eve.

Eve smiled back and said "Just thought we'd come visit for a little while. Not interuptting, are we?"

"No, course not. We're just out swimming right now." He asked as they came in. They all went out to the backyard and Lilly smiled, saying "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, honey! How's your arm?" Winston asked, smiling. She nodded and said "It's okay right now." Eve nodded and smiled at Siara and Humprey, saying "Hi, you two! Nice to see you again!"

"You too! Did Lilly or Cody tell you our good news?" Siara asked, smiling. Eve looked over at Lilly and said "No...What's up?" Siara giggled and Humphrey kissed her, her saying "We fell in love!"

"Oh, congratulations! When's the baby due?" Eve joked, making Siara blush a little. "Not for at least a few years..." She said, smiling at Humphrey, who was blushing too. "Well, we're still happy for you both!" Winston said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Humphrey said, wrapping his arms around Siara. "Speaking of baby, how're you doing, Eve?"

"Oh, I'm just fantastic! Everything's going fine, so nothing to worry about." Eve said, giggling. Winston kissed her cheek and laid his hand on her stomach, lightly rubbing it. She purred a little and Lilly said "So, what's going on?"

"Just thought we'd come over for a bit. There are a couple things we'd like to talk about while we're here." Eve said. Cody nodded and said "Okay. Since it's nice out, why don't we just stay out here?"

"You're right, it is pretty nice! Sounds like a good idea!" Winston said as he and Eve sat down in a couple of the chairs by the pool. Everyone got out of the pool and sat down as well, either on the concrete or in a chair.

"So, what's on you guys' mind, Mom?" Lilly asked, already knowing why they were there. Eve smiled and said "Well, it mainly has to do with you and Cody. Humphrey, it's fine if you're here too, don't worry."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Humphrey said, leaning against Siara a little and putting his arm around her. "What we wanted to talk about is if you two are planning anything in the lines of marriage and kids." Eve said, looking at Cody and Lilly.

"Well, not right now, but probably soon. Why, something wrong?" He asked, a little worried. "No, not at all! I just need to know that you'd be able and want to do that. Marriage is the easy part, it's the kids that'll kill you!" Eve said, giggling.

"Eve, Winston...There is nothing that I'd love more to marry your daughter and for us to have kids! You already know I'll be there for them and do anything I can to take care of them. I promise, you'd have nothing to worry about!" Cody said, smiling widely.

"Aw, Cody!" Lilly said, kissing him. He returned it and Eve said "I'm so glad to hear you say that...You both have my blessing and I'm sure Winston's, too!" He nodded in agreement and Lilly said "Thanks, guys! I do have something to say about this, too."

"What is it?" Cody asked, smiling at her. She smiled too and said "Well...Last time we...you know..." He nodded and she continued, saying "Last time we did that and you...Okay, you know where I'm going."

"Yeah, I do. It's okay, you can say whatever you need to." He said, rubbing her side. She took a breath and said "I...I made you do that on purpose. It wasn't an accident. I WANT to have kids with you!"

"Lilly...Why didn't you just tell me then?" He asked, staring into her eyes. "I wasn't sure how you'd react...I was afraid you didn't want to have kids and you'd be mad at me." She said, weakly smiling. He kissed her nose and said "Not a chance...Like I said, there's nothing I'd love more..."

"Well, that's great! And there IS something else..." She said, nervously running her finger up and down his arm. "While you were gone earlier...I threw up." Nobody said anything since they didn't know what she meant. Eve suddenly got up and pulled her into a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"Wait, you...threw up!? Does that mean-" Siara started when Lilly looked at her and nodded, tears in her eyes as well. Siara shot up and hugged her too as she started to cry. Cody was still confused as to what she meant until it all finally clicked together in his head.

"Lilly...You're...No..." He said, stunned. She nodded at him and he gasped, trying to believe it. He slowly got up, his head spinning and said "I can't believe it...You're absolutely sure!?" She laughed and said "Yeah, I am! Aren't you happy!?" He tried to say something, but couldn't form any words. He just kept stammering until he suddenly felt light headed and started to pass out, falling back into the pool.

"CODY!" Lilly screamed, getting out of Siara and Eve's grasp. Humphrey quickly got up and dove into the pool, going to the bottom and grabbing Cody. He pulled him back up and Winston lifted him out, laying him on the concrete.

"Oh my god, please be okay!" Lilly yelled, kneeling down beside him. Eve put her ear at his mouth and smiled, saying "It's okay, he's still breathing. He's just passed out."__

* * *

_**Well, whaddya know!? New chapter already!? Awesome! Pretty sure it's easy to figure out what happened, isn't it? Sounds like Cody got a big surprise from how he passed out and could've drowned! Good thing he's okay, otherwise Lilly would've killed him! **_

_**I'll probably have the next chapter ready within a couple days. I'm getting a lot of PM's asking about Lone Wolf and LWL: P2, so I think I might work on those ones for a few days and get them updated. For now, hope you all enjoyed and will REVIEW! **_


	21. Pool Party, Surprise Meeting & The News

"Ugh...What happened?" Cody groggily asked as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Lilly right above him and surrounded by everyone else. He looked around and realized his head was on her lap. She put her hand on his forehead, saying "It's about time you wake up. We were afraid you were dead."

He smiled and said "Well, if I get to see an angel like you when I die, then it's worth it!" She blushed a little and giggled, saying "Aww, how sweet! Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good. What happened?" He asked again. "You kinda passed out earlier." Eve said, sitting in one of the pool chairs with Winston. "You've been out for almost an hour." Siara said, smiling.

"I passed out? Why?" He asked, sitting up. "You...Don't remember?" Lilly asked, worried. He took a moment to think and his eyes went wide when he remembered. "Yeah, I do...You'd just said you were..." He said in disbelief. She smiled and nodded, saying "Yep, that!"

"Lilly...I can't believe it!" He said, putting his arms around her. She giggled and said "We could tell when you passed out! Aren't you happy!?" He pulled back and said "Of course I am! I'm just shocked right now!"

"Well, it's true! I really am pregnant!" She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and said "Wow...But, we're still in school, though. What would everyone think?"

"Who cares what they think? By the time we finally have our baby, we'll be graduated and working." She said. He nodded and said "True, we've only got a few months left."

"Just think...These nine months are just going to fly by and soon enough, we'll be holding our first child. Can you think of anything better then that?" She asked, smiling at him. He chuckled and said "Nope, not at all...God, Lilly...I love you!" She kissed him and said "I love you, too!"

"I believe congratulations are in order, am I right?" Winston asked, smiling. Eve giggled and said "Yep, you are, honey! Congratulations, you two!" Siara and Humphrey nodded and said "Same here!"

"Thanks, everyone! Mom, can you let me tell Kate?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "Of course. We won't say a thing." Lilly smiled and said "Thanks, Mom!"

"Hey, I just had an idea!" Cody said, getting everyone's attention. "How about we have a celebration tonight? Just a party with all our friends here. Humphrey and I can barbeque and we can bring the stero out here."

"Ooh, that sounds awesome!" Siara said, smiling. Eve nodded and said "Good idea, Cody! Winston and I'll run home to get our bathing suits real quick and I'll call Kate and let her know."

"Sounds good! Whoever you think might be interested in coming, call and invite them!" Lilly said. Siara nodded and said "I can call Reba and Janice."

"And I've got Hutch's phone number. He'll probably bring some of the guys on the team." Humphrey said. Cody smiled and said "Perfect! Don't mention it's a celebration for Lilly and I, but just a casual party."

Everyone nodded and Winston and Eve got up, going inside to the front door to go to their car. Humphrey, Siara and Lilly went and got their phone and started calling people while Cody went inside to bring the stero system out. It was a really nice system with a touch screen you could enter a song title into and it'll play it from the internet.

He brought it out to the backyard and moved the wireless speakers around to get the best sound dispertion amongst the pool area. Within about ten minutes, everyone had called everyone they knew and there was a good list of people coming.

"Hutch was able to get a few guys from the team to come along with him." Humphrey said. "Reba and Janice got a couple others as well." Siara said. Cody smiled and said "Sounds great so far! Eve and Winston are gonna get Kate to come, so she might bring someone, too."

"Nobody I called could come." Lilly said, sounding upset. Cody kissed her cheek and said "It's okay. It doesn't need to be a huge party, you know." She smiled a little and said "Yeah, you're right."

"I've gotta run to the store for food to cook." He said. She nodded and Humphrey said "I'll come with you!"

"Cool, I could use some extra hands." Cody said. They kissed their girls goodbye and walked inside to go change into better clothes. "So, I take it you're pretty excited, huh?" Siara asked, smiling.

Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, definately! I can hardly keep from screaming in happiness!" Siara nodded and said "I'll bet! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lilly asked, sitting down and laying back in one of the chairs, along with Siara. "Well...Do you think Humphrey would be a good father, too? I know Cody will be." She said.

"Yeah, I think he would be. You're thinking of kids, too?" Lilly asked, smiling at her. Siara shrugged and said "Kinda. I mean, I know we won't do it anytime soon, but maybe someday if we decide to."

"Well, It'd definately be a big step. You've gotta know he'd be ready to as well. I'm not trying to make you sad or anything here, but since you don't have your mother anymore, maybe you should talk to our Mom about it. She'll be able to tell you anything you wanna know, trust me." Lilly said.

Siara smiled a little and said "That's a great idea! And don't worry, I know you didn't try to upset me. I might talk to her when they get back later." Lilly nodded and said "Okay. Have you and Humphrey "done it" yet?"

Siara blushed madly and said "Y-yeah...Why?" Lilly giggled and said "Just asking. How was it?" Siara giggled a little now and said "To be honest...Mindblowing! What about you?"

"Oh, where do I START...Let me put it this way. I've NEVER felt anything better in my entire life! Better then getting my licence, my first car, finally getting together with Cody...Better then all those combined!" Lilly said, smiling.

"Wow! What about your first kiss with him?" Siara asked. Lilly giggled and said "It's right up there with that. Just a tiny bit better then our first kiss and all of them since!" Siara smiled and said "Well, I'm happy for you both! I wish Kate knew how we feel and what she's missing out on staying single."

"Yeah, me too. She has NO idea..." Lilly said, laying her head back and closing her eyes. About then, they heard the truck started and Cody and Humphrey leave. "Sounds like the boys left..." Siara said, smiling.

Lilly smiled too and said "Yep. Don't get freaked out here, but I'm gonna take my swimsuit off. I get light spots in my fur when I have it on." Siara nodded and said "It's okay. I hate that, too."

"So, why don't you take yours off, too?" Lilly asked as she started to untie the strings holding her top on. Siara thought for a moment before she shrugged and said "No reason, I guess...I'm just kinda self-consious about it..."

"That's silly...We're both girls, so it doesn't really matter." Lilly said and dropped her top on the ground between their chairs. She started to take her bottoms off as Siara started on hers. Soon they were both naked, basking in the warm sun.

"You know, I'm kinda jealous of you..." Lilly said as she looked over at Siara. "Why's that?" Siara asked as she laid back. "Your boobs are bigger then mine...I wish mine grew more." Lilly said, looking down at her own.

Siara blushed a little and said "I think they're right about perfect! Sometimes I feel mine are too big. I mean, they're not HUGE, but I don't like having to buy the larger bra's."

"Yeah, but I'll bet Humphrey would disagree! I'm sure he thinks they're perfect, too!" Lilly said, giggling. Siara did too and said "Probably! What are yours, mid C's?" Lilly nodded and said "Yep. I'll bet yours are low D's, right?"

"Yeah." Siara said, looking down at them. Lilly smiled and said "Lucky..." They both laid there for about a half hour talking about everything going on recently, especially their love lives. After about fourty minutes, Lilly noticed Siara had fallen asleep after she turned over. Lilly closed her eyes and fell asleep as fell after a few minutes.

* * *

Over at Eve and Winston's house, they were up in their bedroom getting their swimsuits. "Which one should I wear, honey?" Eve asked, trying to choose between two of hers. Winston looked over and saw them, saying "Which ever you're more comfortable in. I personally like the string one..."

She giggled and said "Of course you do! Kinda why I bought it, but I don't think it's appropriate for a pool party." He nodded and said "Probably not, but you look so damn sexy in it!" She blushed a little and said "Aw, honey! It's been a while since you've said that to me!"

He chuckled and said "I guess it has been, huh? I've never forgotten how beautiful you are! You are the most beautiful, sexy and stunning woman ever!" She felt herself get a little turned on by what he said. "Aww...Come here, you!" She said, pulling him over to her. They connected in a deep, passionate kiss that made her softly moan and purr.

He put his arms around her and his hands on her butt, firmly squeezing it. She giggled and said "Just what're you trying to do?" He smiled and said "Who, me?" She nodded and said "Yes, you! Feeling up my ass, are you?"

"Just feeling how perfect is still is..." He said, squeezing her again. She moaned again, saying "Oh, Winston..." He started kissing her neck, making her loudly purr. She felt herself get REALLY turned on now and desperately wanted him.

He noticed her scent starting to come from her and knew she was willing. He brought his hands around to her front and undid her pants button, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and started taking his shirt off while he did the same to her, never the kiss for a moment.

They finished undressing each other and fell back onto their bed, her laying on top of him. "I love you, Eve..." He quietly said, nuzzling her. She purred and nuzzled him back, saying "I love you, too...Now I NEED to do it with you, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy!" He chuckled and said "Same here. I want you SO badly!"

They started passionately kissing again and she felt his manhood rise up against the front of her womanhood, exciting her more. She started grinding herself around against him, making him loudly groan in pleasure. "Oh, Eve...God damn..." He groaned, pleasure shooting through his body like lightning bolts.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jasper State College, Kate was walking around the campus after talking to her counselor about the classes she'd be taking. She was just walking around to get a feel for the place before she started going there. She'd already found all the buildings and classrooms she'd be in, so now she was just exploring.

She just walked out of the food court where a couple small restraunts were and turned the corner, only to run into someone. She screamed as she fell down onto whoever she walked into. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on top of some guy she didn't know. To her, he was actually pretty cute! He had on a pair of glasses, but they didn't make him look nerdy. Instead, she felt they made him look really good!

She quickly got up and said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He got up as well and said "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where..." He trailed off as he looked up at Kate, his eyes wide. "Where...you were going?" Kate asked, a little uncomfortable from him staring at her.

He quickly shook his head and said "Y-Yeah, exactly. I'm sorry for running into you." She smiled a little and said "It's okay. Hi, I'm Kate!" He nervously smiled and said "H-Hi, I'm Sebastian! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise! Are you going to college here?" She asked. "No, but I will be in a couple months. I've gotta finish high school first." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, really? What school do you go to?" She asked, curious. "Jasper Christian. It's an all boys school and to be honest, I hate it! I was practically forced to go there!" He said, smiling.

"I go to Jasper High School. I'm in my last year as well." She said. He smiled more and said "R-Really!? Then you're coming here?"

"Yep! I won't be living on campus, but I do live nearby." She said. He nodded and said "I'll be staying here. I live with my uncle right now, but we don't see eye to eye. He's a religeon nut and I'm not. He keeps trying to force it on me."

"Oh, okay. So, what're you going for?" She asked, leaning against a pole next to them. "Well, I'm not really going for a major. I'm actually on a football scholorship!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "Oh, wow! That's really cool!"

"You think so?" He asked, smiling more. She nodded and said "Yeah! I didn't know this college had that."

"Well, thanks! Oh, you didn't get hurt from that fall, did you?" He asked. She smiled and said "No, I'm alright, thanks!" He nodded and said "Okay, just wondering because it seems a fall from heaven would definately hurt!"

She blushed heavily and said "Oh! Well...Thank you!" He smiled again and said "You're welcome! In case it wasn't obvious, you're really quite beautiful!" She blushed more and said "You're not too bad looking yourself!"

Now he blushed and said "Th-Thanks! Not to be rude, but I gotta run now. I gotta be home by five." She smiled and said "Okay. It was really nice to meet you, Sebastian!"

"Yeah, you too! Maybe we'll get to see each other again sometime soon?" She nodded and said "Maybe! I wouldn't mind talking to you later if you're not busy..." He smiled and said "Hm, I was just thinking the same thing!" She giggled and pulled a pen and piece of paper out of her pocket, writing her phone number on it.

She handed it to him and said "There's my cell number. I'm not doing anything later if you wanna call me." He nodded and said "Definately! I'll see you later, okay?" She smiled and said "Okay! See you later!"

He turned around and walked off to the parking lot and she blushed again, thinking _"Oh, wow! Did that really just happen!?" _She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming and said to herself "Nope, not dreaming! I really gave him my number!" She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but wasn't sure she could handle a relationship.

She took a breath to calm down and said "Just have to see what happens." She pulled her phone out and looked at the time and it was already 4:30. She noticed she had a text from her Mom and opened it.

_"If you wanna come, Cody and Lilly are throwing a pool party at their house. Your father and I are going. I know they'd really like for you to be there, so we hope you'll show up. Love you, honey!"_ It read. She smiled and quickly walked to the parking lot to her car, getting in and starting it.

She pulled out of the parking space and quickly drove out of the lot onto the road, wanting to get home as quick as she could. It was about a half hour drive home from the college. She figured something good must've happened if they wanted to throw a party out of nowhere.

She turned the radio on and the song "Drunk On You" By Luke Bryan was just starting. She smiled and turned it up, singing along to it. She pulled onto the highway and drove about twenty minutes until she got to the exit for her street.

She pulled off and turned down her street, getting to her house a couple minutes later. She opened the garage and pulled in, shutting the car off and jumping out. Winston's truck was gone since they'd left already to Cody and Siara's house. She ran inside and upto her room, quickly getting her swimsuit out of her closet and undressing.

She put her swimsuit on and then a tank top and pair of shorts over them. She put her sandals on and went back down to her car, getting back in and pulling out of the garage. She closed it behind her and quickly drove of to their house, excited to get there and have fun.

* * *

Over at the party, Cody and Humphrey had already gotten back along with Winston and Eve. Cody had the barbeque going already and had ribs, chicken wings and hotdogs on it. They were all waiting for everyone to start showing up now.

About ten minutes later, Kate pulled up and came out to the backyard. "Yay, you made it!" Lilly said, getting up and hugging her. Kate smiled and said "Of course I would! I'd never miss a good party!"

"Well, you definately don't wanna miss this one!" Siara said, smiling. Kate nodded and took her shirt and shorts off, setting them under a chair she sat down in. The four girls all started talking while Cody and Humphrey cooked the food and Winston relaxed in the pool.

After a little longer, Hutch and three guys from the football team, Mark, Harry and Eric, showed up. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming!" Cody said, smiling at them.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Eric said, smiling back. They all started talking while they waited for more people to show up. Cody walked over to the stereo and started playing a small list of music he put together, starting with "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. "Good choice!" Lilly said, smiling.

"Oh, I love this song!" Hutch said, starting to sing along with it.

* * *

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner? **_

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die, **_

_**With my heart on a trigger. **_

_**They say before you start a war, **_

_**You better know what you're fighting for. **_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore, **_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. **_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_**Fighting til' the wars won, **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back. **_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have? **_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. **_

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, **_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer. **_

_**... and major Tom, will sing along. **_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer. **_

_**They say before you start a war, **_

_**You better know what you're fighting for. **_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore, **_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. **_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_**Fighting til' the wars won, **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back. **_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have? **_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa **_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun... **_

_**Fighting til' the wars won... **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back... **_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_**Fighting til' the wars won, **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back. **_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have? **_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun) **_

_**... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight. **_

_**(Live, not just survive) **_

_**... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. **_

_**They say before you start a war, **_

_**You better know what you're fighting for. **_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore, **_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

When the song ended, everyone started clapping and cheering for Hutch, who sang it flawlessly! "Thank you!" He said, smiling widely. "That was awesome, Hutch!" Humphrey said, giving him a high five!

About then, Reba and Janice came into the backyard. "Hi, everyone!" Reba said, waving at them. "Hi, Reba! Hi, Janice!" Cody said, smiling at them.

"I thought you were bringing someone else?" Siara asked. Janice shrugged and said "They decided not to come."

"Hey, it's cool. At least you guys came! Enjoy the party!" Cody said. Reba smiled and said "Thanks! I'm glad we brought our swimsuits!"

"If you need to, you can change in the bathroom. It's down the hall inside, first door on the right." Lilly said. They both nodded and said "Thanks!" They both walked into the house and down to the bathroom to change. They came back out a few minutes later and joined in on the fun.

A few more people showed up until no one else came. Everyone was having a blast, talking and laughing together or swimming in the pool. Hutch kept getting applause from the songs he sang along with, which was quite a few of them.

After everybody ate and were just relaxing, Cody got up from his chair next to Lilly's, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. "Everyone, if we could have your attention for a minute..." He said, smiling.

Everyone turned to look at them and he said "We've got something to share with you all. You all probably know that Lilly and I are together and fell in love. So much that something wonderful has happened...This party isn't so much a friendly get-together as much as a celebration." He kissed Lilly's cheek as she took a deep breath and finally said "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**_Well, seems everything is going great so far! Good thing Cody would love to be a father, otherwise he'd be forced to! The pool party was definately a good idea and seems that everyone is having fun! Kate met a nice guy (credits to Dawn walker wolf for his OC, Sebastian) at the college she'll be going to. Pretty cool he's there on a football scholarship! Who know, maybe they'll start dating sometime?  
_**

**_I want to thank Dawn walker wolf for letting me use his OC in this story! I hope I did a good job incorporating him into the story!_**


	22. Author's Note Update Notice

_**Hey, guys! False chapter, I know, but I figured I should tell you all I changed some details in the Prolouge. Everything is more believeable with everyone's ages now. I didn't like how it all seemed as it was, so I did some changes. Hope they make the story better!**_

_**Again, sorry for the false update! Be sure to review after you read!**_


	23. Yet Another Normal Day

It'd been a few hours since Lilly announced she was pregnant to all their friends. Everybody was thrilled for them, especially her own family. Eve seemed to be in a shocked and amazed daze the entire party, occasionally hugging Lilly and saying _"I'm so proud of you". _Kate still couldn't believe she was pregnant.

By now, most of their friends had left to go home or to work. Winston, Eve and Kate were all in the living room with Cody and Lilly while Siara and Humphrey were still outback in the pool. Lilly was stretched out on the couch, laying against Cody's side while they all talked.

"I'm still surprised you two decided to take on this kind of responsibility this soon." Winston said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "We know, but you guys know we can handle it. If we ever have any problems, we'll give you a call or something. I honestly don't think we ever will, though."

"You say that now, but you don't quite understand how much devotion you need to be able to raise children. It may look easy, but trust us, it's not." Winston said, chuckling. Eve nodded and said "He's right. And if you have a girl, it's even harder!"

Lilly laughed and said "Yeah, I can imagine! Were Kate or I hard to raise?" Winston shrugged and said "A bit at times. Mostly when you both first started dating. I have to say, you two didn't really pick the right guys at first."

"The only one I really had any problem with is Garth, though. The rest of the boys she dated weren't horrible." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I still don't know what I saw in him...But, I don't care anymore. No reason to keep wondering why."

"True. Just a spur of the moment thing?" Eve asked. Lilly shrugged and said "Basically, I guess. I mean, every girl wants to be with the football team star, right?" Kate smiled and said "Seems so, but then they turn out to be jerks."

"Yeah, exactly." Lilly said, smiling too. About then, Humphrey's phone started ringing. He got up and went out to the backyard to answer it. After a couple minutes, he came back in and said "Sorry guys, but I gotta head home. I've got stuff to do tonight and I've still gotta study."

"Oh, okay then. We're glad you decided to stay for the party!" Lilly said, smiling. He nodded and said "Thanks!" He leaned down and kissed Siara, saying "Sorry, babe, but I gotta go now." She smiled and said "It's okay. Gonna call me later?"

"You know I will. Bye, babe!" He said, kissing her one last time. She purred and said "Bye, Humphrey!" He went out to his car and got in, driving off after a minute. Siara sighed and said "You know, I hate it when he has to go home..."

"Why, because you two can't keep your hands off each other?" Cody said, laughing. Siara blushed madly and said "Shut up! I could say the same about you and Lilly!" Lilly giggled and said "You could, but it's not like I'd deny it. I can't, actually..." She started running her hand over her stomach, smiling at Siara.

"Besides, it's not like you won't see each other again." She said. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, good point..." Right then, Cody's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it, saying "Hello?...Yes, this is Cody, what can I do for you?...Wait, what!?...When!?...Oh, great...How bad is it?"

"What, what's going on?" Lilly asked, getting worried. "Yeah, I can be there in about ten minutes...Alright, thanks for letting me know." He said before hanging up. "What happened?" Eve asked, worried too.

He sighed and said "Someone hit the wing on our plane. It's not broken, but just bent real bad."

"Seriously!? Alright, let's go take a look at it..." Siara sighed, getting up. Everyone else did too and Cody said "Winston, would you mind coming, too? I think we'll need your opinion on this..." He smiled and said "Sure, we'll just follow you guys."

"Thanks. Well, let's go then." Cody said as they all walked outside to the cars. Eve and Winston got in his Tundra while Cody, Lilly and Siara got in the Raptor. They pulled out of the driveway and drove off toward the airport, which was about twenty minutes away.

* * *

Over with Humphrey, he was just pulling into his driveway at home. He shut his car off and got out, going up to the front door and walking in. He went into the kitchen to see his Mom sitting at the table. He laid his keys on the counter and said "Hey, Mom!"

"Oh, hi, honey! How was the party?" She asked, smiling. He was too and said "It was pretty good! Kinda more like a celebration, though..."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked, curious. He chuckled and said "Well...Since Cody and Lilly got together, she's pregnant!" She gasped and said "Really!? Eve and Winston's little girl!?"

"Yep, the very same." He said, getting a glass of water. She smiled and said "Wow! I never thought she'd want to be a mother so soon..." He smiled and said "Neither did Cody! It was really a shock to him at first!"

"I'll bet!" She said, laughing. He sat down at the table and said "I know I'm happy for them. They're probably the first couple to have kids in our school...And they're STILL in school!" She nodded and said "Probably! How did Eve and Winston react?"

"You know, not like I thought they would. They were absolutely thrilled! I figured Eve would've killed him!" He said. She giggled and said "Yeah, me too! Again, Wow! Tell them I'm happy for them as well!"

"Okay, I will tomorrow morning." He said, taking a drink of his water. "So, how was your night?" She asked, smiling. He set his cup down and said "Pretty good. Why?"

"No reason...When's Siara due now?" She asked, giggling. He blushed and said "Mom! Really!?" She laughed more and said "I'm only messing with you...Just tell me now, have you two had sex yet?"

He sighed and said "Yeah, we did. And we did use protection." She slowly nodded and said "Well, good. Kinda soon though, don't you think?" He shrugged and said "I thought so at first, but she's the one that wanted to."

"Oh, okay. No harm, though." She said. He got up and said "Well, I've gotta go study before tomorrow. We've got a chemistry test after lunch."

"Okay, see you for dinner, honey!" She said as he went down to his room. He went in and closed the door before grabbing his backpack and sitting down on his bed with it. He reached over and turned his radio by the bed on and then pulled his books out of his bag. "Alright, let's get this over with..." He said, opening them to where he needed to.

* * *

Back at the airport now, everyone was just pulling upto Cody and Siara's hanger. They parked and got out of their cars, walking over to their plane. "Wow, it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be!" Cody said, examining the bent wing. Winston nodded and said "No, not really. Just a couple hours of sheet metal work and it's good to go!"

"Think it could still be flown how it is, though?" Siara asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, it's just a couple small dents. Honestly, you could probably just get one of those dent pullers for cars and fix it."

"Oh, okay. I might come out this weekend and take care of it." Cody said, smiling. Winston chuckled and said "Good idea. Well, we're gonna head home now. It's starting to get late now." Cody looked at his phone and it was already 7:30.

"Yeah, it is. I guess we'll probably head home, too. I know we've got a couple tests tomorrow, so I'm gonna study a bit." Siara said. Lilly nodded and said "Me too. Cody shouldn't have any problems considering their his two favorite things..."

Eve smiled and said "Well, alright then. We'll see you guys soon!" Lilly hugged her Mom and Dad before they all went back to their cars, getting in and driving off. Winston and Eve headed to their house while Cody, Lilly and Siara went back to theirs. It was only a few minutes until they pulled into the driveway.

"So, you girls feel like having dinner yet?" He asked as they walked inside. "I'm not really hungry after the party. I think I ate a little too much anyway." Siara said. Lilly giggled and said "I told you to slow down...But, do you ever listen? Nope..."

"Hey, I was hungry! I hadn't eaten much before then." She said, smiling. Lilly rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, sure...To answer your question, I'm good. Besides, I wanna keep my figure as long as I can before I get all fat."

"Lilly...You're not gonna get fat." Cody said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yeah, I will, I know it. Nothing you can say will change my mind." He sighed and said "Okay, if you say so. I just know better."

"Lilly, do you mind studying with me? I could use a little help..." Siara said. She nodded and said "Yeah, no problem! I'll be there in a few minutes." Siara nodded and went down to her room, leaving Lilly and Cody in the living room. She turned to him and said "Are you okay tonight?"

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" He asked, putting his arms around her. She shrugged and said "You seem kinda tense tonight." He smiled and said "I'm alright. I guess the plane getting damaged kinda irritated me."

"Okay, just a little worried. I'm still trying to imagine what tomorrow's gonna be like...I'm sure we'll have people surrounding us all day long!" She said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Most likely! It's alright, as long as they give us some space when we want it."

She nodded and said "Exactly what I was thinking. So, what're you gonna do while we're busy?" He shrugged and said "Probably take a shower and watch TV for a little while." She giggled and said "Why don't we just take a shower in the morning? No sense needing to take two..."

"Hmm...good idea! I take it you're thinking what I'm thinking then?" He asked, smiling. "Depends...What're you thinking?" She asked, smiling at him. He pulled her up into a deep kiss, making her purr and reached down to squeeze her butt.

She giggled and pulled back, saying "So, same thing then, huh?" He laughed and said "I guess so! Why don't you go help Siara now? I think I'll get a little more work done on the Bug tonight." She nodded and said "Okay. See you in a little bit!"

He let go of her and she turned to walk down the hall when he gave her butt a firm slap. She giggled again and said "Oh, calm down! You can wait a little bit!" He smiled at her as she walked down the hall, going into Siara's bedroom before he went out to the garage.

He switched the lights on and said to himself "Okay, so what to do..." He walked around the car a couple times before deciding on what to do. "Might as well finish getting the interior in." He said, opening the doors. All he had to do was bolt the back and passenger seats in, mount the steering wheel, put the gauges in and finish little things here and there. It would probably take an hour or two to do.

* * *

Down in Siara's room, her and Lilly were laying on her bed, reading through their chemistry textbooks. "I'm bored already..." Lilly said, smiling. Siara giggled and said "Me too! I wish we didn't need to do this."

"I don't really think we do. I feel like I could pass the test already. The teacher DID say it wouldn't be very hard." She said. Siara shrugged and said "True. I kinda do, too. I know I do need to re-do my nails tonight."

Lilly smiled and said "Why don't we just do that then?" Siara smiled too and said "What about Cody?"

"What, wanna do his, too?" Lilly asked, laughing. Siara was too and said "No, I mean what's he doing?" Lilly shrugged and said "He said he was gonna work on his car for a bit, so I assume he still is."

"Oh, okay. You two have anything _"planned" _for tonight?" Siara asked, smiling slyly. Lilly giggled and said "To be honest, we do have _"plans"_. Why do you ask?"

"Just being nosy!" Siara said, giggling too. Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes, saying "Right. I'll bet you really miss Humphrey right now, huh?" Siara sighed and said "Yeah, I do...I want him here with me. I can hardly stand him being gone, even if it is just tonight."

"I know how you feel, believe me. That's what happens when you fall in love..." Lilly said, putting her arm around her shoulders. Siara started to get tears in her eyes and said "How were you able to deal with it at first?"

"I basically just told myself I could wait a little longer. I think I spent almost an hour flipping through pictures on my phone before I fell asleep." Lilly said. Siara nodded and said "Was it hard?"

"Well, yeah, but not as bad as you think it will be. Just look forward to swapping spit with him tomorrow morning and you'll be fine!" Lilly said, laughing. Siara giggled and said "Okay, I think I can do that! You don't need to anymore since you two can do that all night long now!"

Lilly blushed a little and said "Hey, I'm not denying it, especially since I can't anymore!" Siara smiled and said "True! So, feel like helping me do my nails?"

"Yeah, sure! Mine could use some attention, too." Lilly said, sitting up on the bed next to Siara, who leaned over and picked up a box by her bed with her supplies in it. "Any particular color?" Siara asked, opening it.

* * *

Over at Winston and Eve's house, she was up in their bedroom getting ready for bed while he was on the phone with Rick, discussing Cody and Siara's plane. He had his phone on speakerphone so Eve could hear. "I was thinking it would maybe be a good time to learn a little repair methods." Winston said.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad?" Rick asked. Winston nodded and said "It's not, but if it's not done in accordance with the FAA, it'll fail the next inspection."

"Oh, that's right, huh? Well, if you guys wanna bring it up here when he starts, then I'll be glad to show him how to repair something like that. Just some skin repair, right?" He asked.

"Yep, nothing hard. I wouldn't think it'd take more then an hour to do." Winston said. "Alright then. Do me a favor and try to get copies of the paperwork for the plane so I can go over it. Just fax it to me, okay?" Rick asked.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll call him in a few minutes and let him know you'd like to meet him tomorrow." Winston said. "Sounds good! Talk to you tomorrow, Winston! Tell your old lady I said hi!" He said, chuckling.

Eve silently giggled and Winston said "Will do! See you tomorrow!" They hung up and Eve said "Old lady, huh?" Winston smiled and said "No, of course not! You're still the beautiful, young woman I fell in love with so many years ago..."

"Aw, honey..." She said as he kissed her. "What do you say we get some sleep now? I've gotta be up retardedly early..."

"Okay, just let me call Cody and let him know what's going on." He said. She nodded and went through the door of his office to their bedroom, leaving him at his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed Cody's cell phone.

After a couple seconds, he picked it up, saying "Hey, what's up?" Winston chuckled and said "Not much, just got a little good news for you."

"Really? What is it?" Cody asked. "Tomorrow after you and Lilly get out of school, we've gotta head up and visit Rick at his company. He would like to meet you and discuss the job details with you." Winston said.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great! Ah, crap...Ouch..." Cody said as he dropped his phone. "What's going on?" Winston asked when he heard him pick it back up.

"Sorry, dropped my phone...And cut my hand." Cody said, chuckling. Winston sighed and said "Let me guess, working on the car?"

"Yep. Just trying to get a few little things taken care of." He said and Winston could hear the sounds of a bandage wrapper being torn. "There, I'm good. So, what time do we need to be there?" Cody asked.

"Anytime before six." Winston said. "Okay. We can swing by when we leave school and pick you up if you want." He suggested.

"Nah, I've got a better idea...We're flying there." Winston said, smiling. "Sure it's good enough to fly right now?" Cody asked, unsure. "Yeah, it'll be fine. Like I said, just a couple small dents." Winston said.

"Well, alright. Lilly and I'll head out to the airport when we get out and fuel up the plane before you get there." Cody said. Winston nodded and said "Okay, sounds good. I've gotta go now, so tell Lilly I said goodnight, okay?"

"Yep, I got it! Night, Winston!" Cody said and they hung up. He smiled and set his phone down before walking to the bedroom. "Well, seems he-" Winston said, stopping in his tracks as soon as he walked in.

Eve giggled and said "What?" He could only stand there, staring at her completely naked on their bed and waiting for him. "Wh-what's going on?" He asked, smiling a little. She giggled again and said "I got to thinking...It's been a while since we got to be teenagers. Remember when we couldn't keep our hands off each other?"

"Of course I do and it never changed for me! I'm guessing just once wasn't enough for you today?" He asked, chuckling. She shook her head and said "Nope! I want to do it at least once more tonight...You don't mind, do you?" Instead of saying anything, he simply took his clothes off as fast as he could and jumped in bed with her, immediately pulling her into a deep kiss that made her purr.

* * *

Back at Cody and Siara's house, he was closing up the garage and turning the lights off before he went back into the house. He closed the door and went down to his and Lilly's room to wait for her. They also still had plans for the night, but she was still down in Siara's room.

He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when she came in, closing the bedroom door behind her. "Hey, you!" She said, smiling at him as she walked by the bathroom. He smiled back through the mirror and finished a couple minutes later. He wiped his mouth off and went back into the bedroom to see her taking her clothes off.

"So according to your Dad, after school tomorrow, we're flying up to Rick's place so he and I can talk for a little while!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "That's great! I can't wait to hear what he has to say!"

"Me either!" He said as they both got into bed. He pulled the blanket up over them both and she kissed him, saying "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some fun!" He kissed her back, much more passionately, and said "You know I'm ready anytime! We can't go too long tonight, though..."

"Oh, I know...Doesn't mean we're not gonna enjoy ourselves!" She said, giggling. He smiled and started teasingly rubbing her back and legs, making her purr. "Mmm...That feels really good!" She purred, cuddling close to him. "Just relax and let me please you..." He said, nuzzling her. She softly moaned a little as they engaged in another kiss, both of them getting more and more worked up.

* * *

_**Woohoo, new chapter! Took long enough! Hope you guys didn't think I just completely ignored the story. Just had a hard time thinking of what to do for this chapter. I think it came out good, what about you?**_


	24. An Interesting Day At The Schools

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

Siara was the first to wake up in the entire house. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock, seeing it was still only 6AM. She yawned and sat up, stretching out. She reached over and turned her alarm off before it would go off in another hour. After rubbing her eyes and stretching more, she pushed her blanket off and got out of bed, putting on a pair of pajamas and walking out of her room to the kitchen.

She opened one of the cabinets and got a cup for some water out. She got a quick drink and set it on the counter before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. The sun still wasn't quite up yet, but it was starting to, giving the sky outside a nice orange glow.

She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the TV remote, turning it on to the morning news for the traffic and weather. So far, the traffic was okay, but there was a possibilty of light snow around noon. About ten minutes later, she heard Cody and Lilly's bedroom door open and she looked down the hall to see Lilly coming out, yawning.

"Morning, Lilly!" Siara said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "Morning, Siara. How long've you been up?" She looked up at the clock and said "About a half hour, I think. How come you're up so early?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Just slept good, I suppose. How about you?" Lilly asked, coming into the living room and sitting on the couch too. "Same, I guess. I wish I would've slept a little longer, because now I'm bored..." Siara said, giggling a little.

"Well, luckily you won't be for very much longer. Only about an hour or so until you finally get to see Humphrey again." Lilly said, giggling too. Siara smiled and said "Good, I can't wait! You and Cody'll have an interesting day, I'm sure! Gonna be a lot of people all over you two!"

"Yeah, we're sure there will be. It's alright, I won't be surprised. Honestly, I'd really like the attention!" Lilly said, laughing. Siara was too and said "I'll bet! But, I'm pretty sure Hutch or some of the other guys will be around to keep everyone in line."

"Oh, I'm sure. Hutch will definately know if we're getting tired of them all." Lilly said. "So, are you coming with us after school?"

"Why're you going?" Siara asked. "Cody didn't tell you? Tomorrow after school we're heading up to see Dad's friend that's going to teach him to fly. We're taking the Cessna to have it looked at as well." Lilly said.

"Oh! Yeah, he didn't mention any of that...It's alright, I'm not going. I'd rather stay here today." Siara said. Lilly smiled and said "Well, alright then. Just gonna spend the day with Humphrey?" Siara giggled and said "Maybe..."

Right about then, they heard Cody's alarm going off. They looked up at the clock to see it was almost seven now. They heard him turn it off and get up out of bed and go into the bathroom. "Well, I think I should start getting ready for school." Siara said. Lilly nodded and said "Me too."

* * *

Over at Eve and Winston's house, she had already left for work and he was on his computer down in the dining room. Kate had just gotten up a few minutes ago and was eating breakfast while talking to her father.

"So, you're gonna meet Cody and Lilly out at the airport and fly up there?" Kate asked. He nodded and said "Yep. I figured if he's gonna try to become a pilot, why not make a pilot's entrance?"

Kate smiled and said "Good point! So, what're you doing on there?" He smiled too and said "Trying to see if the weather will still be okay around then. They're calling for some snow, but nothing bad. Which reminds me...If it does snow today, remember to drive EXTRA careful, okay?"

"I know, Dad, don't worry. After school, I've gotta go back over to the college and drop off some papers." She said. He nodded and said "Okay. Did you find out about on-campus living?"

"Yeah, I did. If I end up getting accepted and get to go there, I can get a dorm room. I honestly don't know if I'd want to, though...I'd much rather stay here with you and Mom." She said, smiling a little. He chuckled and said "Well, you know we'd love for you to stay here as well, but what about if you meet a nice guy and get together with him? No way he's staying here with you at night."

"But, what about Cody and Lilly? You guys had no problem with him sleeping with Lilly!" She said. He nodded and said "I know, and that's because we fully trust him with anything. He's family to us." She shrugged and said "I guess that makes sense...So, even if I get a boyfriend, he's not staying the night with me here?"

"Nope." He said, smiling. She sighed and said "Well, what if I decide to stay the night with him?" He chuckled and said "Then that's at his place, not here. If that happens, then it's your business and we won't do a thing."

"Alright. I've gotta go get ready to go now." She said, getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen and setting it in the sink. She walked up the stairs to her room and went in, closing the door. Winston smiled to himself and happily sighed, saying "Girls..." He turned his laptop off and closed it, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He happened to look at the calender and noticed what day it way, almost hurting himself from slapping his forehead too hard.

Today was Eve's 29th birthday and he'd forgotten! "Crap, I can't believe I forgot! Wait, I've got time..." He said, rushing upto his bedroom and quickly changing clothes. When he was done, he ran downstairs and to the garage, getting in and driving off to buy her a present and flowers.

* * *

Over at the hospital with Eve, she was sitting at the desk in the emergency room, feeling rather sad. One of her co-workers, Alice, noticed and said "Hey, Eve. What's got you looking down today?"

Eve sighed and said "Winston forgot my birthday was today...He never said "Happy Birthday" or anything this morning...Just got up and went down to eat and read the paper." Alice weakly smiled and said "Well, don't just assume he did. He might be planning a surprise or something for later."

"If there's one thing I know about that man, it's that he doesn't do surprises. I think he just straight forgot, but he never has before." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Alice hugged her and said "It's okay...It's just one birthday after all. Not a huge deal." Eve shrugged and said "Yeah, you're right. I guess ONE year doesn't really hurt much."

"There you go! Why don't you take a quick break and clear your mind?" She suggested. Eve nodded and said "Okay, can you cover for me? I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." Alice nodded and Eve got up, walking outside to a bench and sitting down.

After sitting there for about ten minutes or so, she was starting to feel better and got back up, walking back in and to the desk. She sat down and said "Thanks. I needed that little breather." Alice smiled and said "Anytime! Been kinda slow today, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it really has. I think we've only had about six people so far today." Eve said. "How's your little girl doing?" She asked. Eve giggled and said "Oh, she's just fine! She moved in with her boyfriend about a week ago. Of course, I don't know how much longer until they decide to get married. Oh, and she's pregnant!"

Alice gasped and said "Lilly!? Oh my god, that's great!" Eve smiled and said "Yeah, it is! I know she was kinda scared at first, but now she's all happy and excited about it. I'm still rather surprised they decided to go for it considering how young they are."

"Who's her boyfriend?" She asked. "Cody. You've met him before, haven't you?" Eve asked. Alice nodded and said "Yeah, he was here when she got in that car accident. He seemed like a really caring guy to me. The entire time you were talking to her and he was sitting out here, he looked kinda jumpy and nervous until he went back over to her."

"Well, they had just gotten together the day before that happened, so I'm not surprised. Winston and I both know he'll take good care of her and we don't need to worry about Lilly. Doesn't mean I won't though...Mother thing." Eve said, smiling.

"I wouldn't expect you to, either. I know how much your girls mean to you and Winston." Alice said, smiling too. Eve giggled and said "Yeah, they're everything to us...There IS something else, though..."

"What's that?" She asked, curious. Eve giggled more and said "Okay, just don't spread it around like a virus...I'm pregnant again, too!" Alice gasped and said "Eve, that's great!" She pulled her into a hug and said "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a little while." Eve said, smiling. Alice was too and said "Still, that's great! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks, hon. If you'll excuse me, I've gotta run to the bathroom...I've got a feeling that morning sickness it gonna start pretty soon. My stomach's starting to feel jumpy..." She said, getting up and walking down the hall to the women's bathroom.

* * *

Back with Cody, Lilly and Siara, they were all leaving for school. They got into the Raptor and Cody started it up, saying "I can see already today's gonna be an interesting day." Lilly smiled and said "Yep, definately! Let's just get it over with as quickly as possible and get on with the day."

"Sounds good to me!" Cody said, driving the truck out of the driveway and onto the road and quickly accelerating down it. They drove for about fifteen minutes until they got to school and parked between Kate and Humphrey's cars. They all got out and walked upto the front entrance, Siara saying "Okay, prepare to be mobbed!"

Cody pushed the door open and let Lilly and Siara walk through first, only to see everybody going about their day like nothing was different. "Huh...Maybe not!" Siara said, looking around. Humphrey walked upto her from his locker and deeply kissed her, making her purr. "Good morning, baby!" He said, smiling.

"Hi, Humphrey! God, I missed you!" She said, putting her arms around his neck. They kept kissing and Cody and Lilly walked over to their lockers. Humphrey chuckled and said "Three...Two...One..." As soon as Lilly opened hers, confetti and firecrackers started popping and flying out, making her scream.

Right then, everyone surrounded them, saying "Congratulations!" They turned around and were instantly hugged by almost everybody in the school while Humphrey and Siara were leaning against her locker. She smiled at him and said "Did you have something to do with that?"

"Me? Nah...Unless you mean rigged it all to go off at once and scare her..." He said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Well, did you?" He smiled and said "I could've...Along with planning this..."

Right as he said that, Hutch dumped a bucket of Gatorade on Cody, completely soaking him! "Hutch, what's wrong with you!? This isn't even football!" Cody yelled, dripping from everywhere. Hutch laughed and said "Eh, close enough..." Lilly was laughing too and said "Okay, everyone...Thanks for everything!"

"Hey, it was all Humphrey...He planned it all out." Hutch said, smiling. Cody and Lilly looked right at Humphery, who smiled and said "Oh, yeah! Cody, open your locker!" He turned around and opened his locker, laughing at what he saw.

"Really!? Just...Really!?" He said, pulling out a fake prisoner ball and chain. Everyone started laughing too and Humphrey said "Congratulations, you two!" Lilly giggled and said "Thank you, Humphrey! Any more suprises?"

"No, that's it. How about you all give them some space now?" Humphrey said as he and Siara walked over to them. Everyone started clearing out and going back to what they were doing. "You know, you should've gotten two of these..." Cody said, putting the ball and chain back in his locker.

"Why's that?" Humphrey asked, putting his arms around Siara's back and holding her hips. Cody chuckled and said "Because we're not the only two in love, now are we?" Siara giggled and said "True, but we're not having kids soon, either!"

"Yeah, well...you're missing out, though." Cody said, kissing Lilly's cheek and lightly rubbing her stomach. She purred a little and said "You say that now, but what about when I become all bitchy from moodswings?"

"Well, now that you told me, I know what to expect. Don't expect me to be any less loving to you..." He said, kissing her again. Right then, the bell rang for first period. Siara turned around and kissed Humphrey, saying "I've gotta run now, babe. See you for lunch?" He smiled and said "Of course you will! Love you!"

"I love you, too!" She said, smiling at him. He kissed her forehead and her and Lilly walked off to their class after she and Cody kissed, too. They watched their girls walk down the hall, both of them smiling widely. Humphrey looked over at Cody, saying "How the hell did we get so lucky?"

Cody laughed and said "Beats me! I'm so glad we are, though!" Humphrey nodded and they walked into their class, sitting down at their desks. "Alright, we've got a couple things to talk about before we start today." Their teacher said as he came in.

"First off, I'd like to personally congratulate Cody on he and Lilly having a baby soon!" He said, smiling. The entire class started clapping for him, making him blush a little. "Thank you, everyone!" He said, smiling too.

"Second order of business it that after third period, you're all free to go home. Today is gonna be a half day on account of a snow storm coming in. It was only predicted to be light snow today, but it's quickly gotten worse to the point the school district has called a half day." He said. Cody quickly pulled out his phone and texted the news to Siara and Lilly, who replied a few minutes later saying they'd heard already, too.

* * *

Over at the college with Kate, she was just walking onto the campus, going to the food court to meet up with Sebastian. Her heart was beating a bit faster then normal in anticpation. After a few minutes of walking, she went into the food court and over to the Starbucks. He looked up from his phone to see her walking in and smiled, saying "Kate, over here!"

She smiled too and said "Hey! Good to see you again!" He chuckled and said "Well, thanks! Want some coffee or anything?"

"A latte would be nice." She said, still smiling. They walked over to the counter and she ordered her drink. They were talking the entire time while they waited for her drink to be ready. When it finally was, they went back over to his table and sat down.

"So, have you found out if you got your classes yet?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. She shook her head and said "Not yet, but it's only been a couple days after all. They told me I would be the end of the week."

"Same for me. I know I'm in because of my scholorship and finally got my dorm room number this morning." He said, smiling. She giggled and said "That's cool! How many dorms are there?"

"Well, there's the one right across the street from here and one on the other side of campus. Have you walked around this place yet?" He asked. She shrugged and said "Kinda...Just enough to see the main buildings and offices."

"Oh, well, I gotta show you around then! A proper tour!" He said, chuckling. She giggled again and said "That'd be nice, thank you!" They got up and went outside to the directory board. "Okay, so here we are...You know the offices are right here..." He said, pointing to them. She nodded and he said "This is the dorm I'm in, the one across campus, football field here just to the east of us, gym right next to it..." He went on to show her where the most popular buildings are.

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger then I thought!" She said, amazed by everything there. He smiled and said "Once you get your bearings, it's easy to find it all. Why don't we go for a walk and look around?"

She nodded and said "That sounds great! Where first?" He looked at the map and said "How about where the main classrooms are in case you need to know?" She smiled and said "Sounds good!" He smiled and they walked off together, him pointing out things everywhere.

After walking for about ten minutes or so, they finally got to the classrooms and went inside, walking up and down the halls to see them all. "Most of the basic classes take place here, like algebra, chemistry...you know, stuff like that." He said. She nodded and said "You sure know a lot about this place!"

He chuckled and said "My Mom and Dad went here, so I've spent some time here already." She giggled and said "Well, it's definately paid off! How long are you planning to go here?" He shrugged and said "As long as my scholorship allows. I think it's a minimum of two years."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" She said, smiling. About then, it's started to snow already, so he said "Huh, seems the weather's coming in pretty quick today." She nodded and said "It wasn't supposed to start until this afternoon."

"Yeah...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I've gotta run before it starts to get worse. My tires absolutely SUCK in the snow. Can't grip anything..." He said, smiling. She was too and said "It's okay. Well, thanks for showing me around!"

"Yeah, no problem! I won't be back for a couple days until I hear about me classes, so if you're not busy later, can I give you a call?" He asked. She nodded and said "Of course. I'm not either, so don't worry about it."

"Okay. Bye, Kate! It was great to see you again!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "You too, Sebastian!" She reached over and pulled him into a friendly hug, both of them blushing a little. When she let him go, he quickly kissed her cheek, making her blush much more.

She looked up at him and he smiled, saying "I'll see you later, okay?" She couldn't do anything but just nod and he turned around to walk back to the parking lot to his car. When he was out of sight, she slid down the wall and sat down, thinking _"Holy crap! Did he just...kiss me?"_

She put her hand on her cheek and felt a little bit of a wet spot where he did, which made her smile much more then before. "Wow..." She quietly said to herself, her heart pounding so hard, she thought it would explode.

* * *

_**Woohoo, finally a new chapter! Took me a while, but that's because I was so busy with LWL. I kinda got caught up on doing that one for a while that I totally ignored this one. At least I got back to it!**_


	25. Getting Ready to Fly and Having Some Fun

After a long morning of lessons, conversations and congratulations, the final bell of the day rang at the high school, signaling the end of the day. Almost everybody started putting their books in their bags and heading out, ready to go home. Almost everyone...The only one not getting ready to go was Lilly, who was sitting at her desk, tracing circles around on her desk with her finger.

Siara got up and was walking past her when she noticed a look of either depression or EXTREME boredom on her face. "Hey...You alright?" Siara asked, putting her hand on Lilly's back, who smiled a little and said "Yeah, I'm good. Just really tired..."

"You look upset about something...Sure you're only tired?" Siara asked, sitting at a desk next to Lilly's. She shrugged and said "I don't know...Do you think Cody and I are actually ready to be parents? We're almost 18, I know, but I just feel it's a little too early."

"Honestly, from my heart, I believe you two are. You've done babysitting before and never had any issues with almost all those kids. Besides always being there for them, there's really not much of a difference." Siara said. Lilly smiled more and said "Yeah, I guess you're right. I know I really enjoyed doing that, even if some of them were total brats..."

Siara giggled and said "The real question is if YOU think you're ready. Do you?" Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I do. I really do feel I'm ready to be a mother. Cody's already told me a few times he's ready to be a father."

"Well, then there you go. If you believe it, then that's all you need." Siara said, hugging her. Lilly hugged her back and said "Thanks, Siara! That's just been bothering me most of the day..."

"I'm glad I could help clear it up. You excited to go see where Cody's gonna be working?" She asked, smiling. Lilly was too and said "Yeah, I can't wait! It's apperantly not too far, but still a little over an hour away."

"Then you guys'll have a nice relaxing flight the entire time! Just you two and your parents." Siara said. Lilly nodded and said "Cody's flying us there, so hopefully he can keep it relaxing." Siara giggled and said "I'm sure he can. Just have some faith in him."

"Oh, I do! Then again, he hasn't really flown much before..." She said, smiling again. Siara shrugged and said "Yeah, but he's got a talent for it, you can't deny that!"

Lilly nodded and said "True! That time we all went was actually really nice!" Siara nodded and said "Exactly! Well, I think we should go now. I'm sure Cody's ready to go." Lilly nodded and they got up, getting their bags and walking out to the parking lot.

Sure enough, Cody was standing by the Raptor, playing a game on his phone while he waited. He looked up and saw them coming out and smiled, saying "Well, it's about time!" Lilly giggled and said "Oh, hush! We were just talking for a few minutes..."

He kissed her cheek and said "Oh, really? Anything good?" She shrugged and said "Just about me being pregnant and when we fly up there." He nodded and said "Well, alright. How about we get going now? I could use a little food before we leave later."

"Good idea, I'm starving!" Siara said as they got in the truck. He started it and they pulled out of the parking lot, turning onto the main road. "So, where should we go for lunch?" Lilly asked. Cody shrugged and said "Wherever you guys want to. Oh, Siara...Humphrey asked me to let you know he might not be able to come over today."

"Oh...Okay. Any idea why?" She asked. "He said he had to do some work around the house with his Dad today. He'll call you later and let you know if he can or not." Cody said. She nodded and said "Alright, thanks for letting me know." He smiled and Lilly said "How about we get pizza to take home?"

"Sounds good to me! Why don't you call Pizza Hut and call in a carry out order?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed her phone, looking up and calling their number. She placed an order for two large pizzas to-go and they said it would be about a twenty minute wait. After she said that was alright, she hung up and said "So, about twenty minutes until they're ready."

"Perfect! Leaves us enough time to stop at an ATM. I gotta make sure we have enough to fuel up the plane. That AVGAS is almost six dollars a gallon!" He said, chuckling. Lilly gasped and said "Seriously!?"

He nodded and said "Yep...I know, it's retarded!" She nodded and said "Yeah, no kidding! Jesus..." Siara giggled and said "And that thing's got two twenty gallon tanks...So about fourty gallons worth of gas...About $240, right?"

"Well, more like $120 or so...They're still about half full, I think." He said. She nodded and Lilly said "Still! That's how much my car needed in a month!" He laughed and said "These things aren't cheap!"

"No shit..." She said, smiling. They drove a few more minutes until they got to a Chase bank and parked outside it. He shut the truck off and said "I'll be right back. Just gotta check our balance." Both girls nodded and he got out, walking up to the ATM and putting his card in.

A couple minutes later, he went back to the truck and got in, saying "We've got more then enough...There's about $12,000 in there right now!" Siara gasped and said "Holy shit! I could get my own car with that!"

"What's wrong with the truck?" He asked as they pulled back out. She smiled and said "Nothing, I've just wanted my own car for a while." He sighed and said "Well, after I get the Bug going and registered, you can drive this a lot more."

"Really!?" She asked, smiling more. He nodded and said "Yep! I'm gonna drive my car as much as I can. There are sometimes when I couldn't, like blazing hot days in the summer since it doesn't have A/C."

"That's cool, as long as I can drive the truck whenever." Siara said, giggling. He rolled his eyes and they kept driving a while longer until they got to Pizza Hut. They parked and got out, walking inside to get their food.

"Hi, can I help you?" A girl working there asked, smiling. Cody was too and said "We called in a to-go order a while ago." She nodded and said "Oh, right! It's for Lilly, right?"

Lilly smiled and said "Yep, that's me!" The girl smiled and got two boxes from a warming over, setting them on the counter. "Total comes to $11.62. Any soda or anything to go with it?" She asked.

Cody handed her his card, saying "No thanks, we've got that at home." She nodded and ran his card, giving it back a few seconds later with a reciept. "Okay, there you go! Have a nice day!" She said, smiling. Siara picked the pizza up, saying "You too! Thank you!"

* * *

In the meantime, Winston was on his way over to the hospital to see Eve, a big smile on his face. He bought her a beautiful bouqet of roses and lillies, her two favorite flowers, and a nice silver necklace. He was just getting there and parked outside the emergency room where she worked, getting out with the presents in hand.

He walked inside and to the counter, not seeing her there, but did see Alice. He smiled and said "Afternoon, Alice!" She looked up and smiled at him, saying "Oh, hi, Winston! Come by to see Eve?"

He nodded and said "Yep! Where is she?" She pointed over her shoulder and said "In the bathroom...Again." He weakly smiled and said "Throwing up?" She nodded and he said "Yeah, I knew that was coming soon...How times has she done it today?"

"Just once before this morning." She said. He nodded and right then, the bathroom door opened and she walked out, coming back to the desk. She saw him and smiled, saying "Hi, honey! What brings you by?"

"Oh, just wanted to see my special lady..." He said, kissing her. She giggled and said "Aw, how sweet...Whatcha got there?" He smiled and said "I know I forgot you're birthday this morning and I'm sorry..." He held the flowers up for her and she smiled widely, saying "Oh, honey! They're beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love them! Had them put together just for you..." He said, kissing her cheek. She purred and said "I do love them! Thank you!" He smiled again and said "That's not all..." He gave her a small wrapped up box and she looked up at him, saying "What is this?"

"Open it and find out..." He said, chuckling. She took the paper off and opened the small black box, seeing a beautiful sterling silver necklace inside. She gasped and said "Honey...It's amazing!"

"Want me to put it on you?" He asked, smiling at her. She quickly nodded and he took it out of the box, placing it around her neck and clipping it together. She turned around and he said "Wow...You look so beautiful!" She giggled and put his arms around him, deeply kissing him.

When she finally pulled back, she smiled and said "So, I take it this is your way of making up?" He smiled and said "Depends...Are you still mad at me?" She kissed him again and said "I never was to begin with...A little disappointed, yes, but not mad. It's just one year, after all..."

"I'm still sorry I forgot...I know it's not something I should." He said. She smiled again and said "It's alright, Winston...I forgive you." He smiled and kissed her, making her softly moan.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, she smiled and said "Well, I've gotta get back to work now..." He nodded and said "Okay. I'll see you at home, okay?" She nodded and said "Bye, honey! Don't forget I'm going with you guys later!"

"Of course I won't!" He said, smiling. She giggled and sat down at the desk while he walked back out to his car. When she saw him get in, she happily sighed, saying "God, I love that man..." Alice giggled and said "Yeah, we could ALL see that!" Eve blushed a little and said "He really knows how to make up to me!"

* * *

Back with Cody, Lilly and Siara, they were back at their house, finishing up their lunch. Cody sat back on the couch, smiling and said "Okay, that was a good idea!" Lilly nodded and said "It really was! You both had three pieces...I had five."

"Well, you do get more hungry when you're pregnant apperantly." Siara said, giggling. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, but I didn't think it would start THAT early!" Cody chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "I'll put the leftovers in the fridge. Anyone gonna take a shower before me?"

"I'm good for now." Siara said, turning the TV on. Lilly didn't say anything, so he said "Alright, I'll take mine then." He got up and put the leftover pizza on a plate before putting it in the fridge and walking down the hall to his and Lilly's room.

Lilly smiled slyly and said "Well, I'll be back in a few minutes! I need a shower..." Siara giggled and said "I knew it!" Lilly got up and quickly went down to their room, going in and closing the door.

Cody was getting some clothes out of his dresser when she came in. He turned around and said "Oh, hey, love! I'll only be a few minutes, and then it's all yours." She smiled and said "Wrong. Let's take a shower together!"

He smiled and said "Alright! What're you planning?" She giggled and said "Nothing. No sense in wasting water, right?"

"Uh huh..." He suspisiously said, getting a towel and going into the bathroom while Lilly got her clothes. He started the water and they both took their clothes off while it got warm. He found himself staring at her body as she undressed, almost in a trance. She happened to look up at him and saw him staring.

"Like what you see?" She seductively asked, smiling. He could only nod as he stood there, watching her. She giggled and they got in a minute later, the hot water splashing all over them. He started washing her back, arms and legs, taking time to kiss and tease her. She giggled and felt herself getting excited, saying "Now why don't we do this more often?"

"I don't know. I know I'm loving it!" He said, chuckling and kissed her neck. She purred and reached behind her, feeling his erect manhood behind her. She smiled to herself and started lightly running her hand over it, making him quietly groan. He put his arm around her, running his hand over her stomach, making her softly moan.

When he was done washing her back, she turned around just to be locked into a deep kiss that she returned with even more passion. She pulled back a few seconds later and smiled cutely at him, saying "You know how anytime we have some fun, you always start?" He nodded and she giggled, saying "Well, now it's my turn..." He smiled and lightly kissed her lips one more time before she slowly slid down onto her knees in front of him, still running her hand over his hard member.

* * *

Out in the living room with Siara, she was still watching TV when her phone suddenly beeped. She took it out of her pocket to see she had a message from Humphrey. She quickly opened it and it said _"Hi, baby! Dad decided not to do some of the stuff we were going to today. Let me know if it's okay to come over. Love you!"_

She smiled and quickly texted back _"Yeah, come on over! Cody and Lilly are getting ready to go out to the airport right now." _She waited a couple minutes until he said _"Okay! I'll be there in about ten minutes then!"_

She smiled and laid out on the couch, getting comfortable while she watched TV. A few minutes later, she heard the water turn off in the bathroom and Cody and Lilly laughing. "No, stop! Babe!" She heard Lilly say, laughing. Lilly suddenly let out a small yelp, making Siara giggle and sigh.

"Just like rabbits..." She said to herself, turning the TV up some. She laid her head down on the arm of the couch, starting to doze off. She wasn't asleep long when she heard the sound of an engine outside pulling into the driveway. She opened her eyes to immediately recognize it as Humphrey's car.

She waited a minute until she heard him outside the door. "Come on in, babe!" She called, giggling. He opened the door to see her laying on the couch and smiled, saying "Hi, baby!" He closed the door and walked into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing her. She purred and said "I'm so glad you could come over!"

"So am I! I really didn't want to be stuck home all day. I brought my backpack incase we need to study or anything." He said. She nodded and said "Yeah, we might need to. Cody and Lilly are still getting ready to go...Or at least I think they are."

"When are they leaving?" He asked. She shrugged and said "I think around five?" He looked up at the clock and it was almost three now. He smiled at her and said "So, anything you wanna do?"

"That depends...Is it still pretty warm outside?" She asked, smiling. He nodded and said "My car said it was 92." She sat up and said "Well, let's go swimming then! It's such a nice day for it!"

He chuckled and said "I even have a pair of shorts in my car. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and said "I'm gonna change then. Just come on into the bedroom when you come in." He smiled and said "Okay then!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek before getting up and going down to her room while he went out to his car. She closed the door and quickly undressed, getting her swimsuit out of her closet. She was starting to put it on when her door started slowly opening.

"It's alright, babe. Come on in." She said, giggling. Humphrey stuck his head in to see her almost completely naked still. He nervously smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Guess I came back at the perfect time!" He said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yeah, yeah...Wanna give me a hand?"

He went over to her and helped her put her top on, tying the strings in the back for her. After that, she slid her bottoms on and he did the same for them. She turned to face him and said "Thank you! SO much easier then trying to do it in a mirror!" He smiled and kissed her, saying "You're welcome! It was actually kinda fun for me."

She giggled and said "Yeah, I'll bet! Why don't you change so we can get out there?" He nodded and said "Sure, I'll only be a minute." She nodded and turned around, opening her bedroom door and walking out, closing it behind her. She went out to the kitchen and got two big glasses of ice water, setting the on the counter.

About then, Cody and Lilly's bedroom door opened and they walked out, seeing Siara in the kitchen. "Oh, you going swimming?" Lilly asked, smiling. Her cheeks were flushed and she was lightly panting. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, Humphrey was able to come over, so we decided to go swimming for a while."

"Oh, okay! Well, you guys have fun! We're just about to leave for the airport." She said. Siara smiled and said "Alright, well, you guys have a safe flight!" Cody nodded and said "We will, don't worry. Winston'll be there incase anything gets hairy."

"Good. See you guys tonight, then!" Siara said, smiling. Lilly hugged her and said "You too! Bye, Siara!" Cody hugged her too and said "See you later, sis! You two have a nice evening!"

Siara giggled and said "I'm sure we will." Lilly giggled a little too and they walked outside to the truck. She heard the truck started and pull away a minute later right as Humphrey was coming out of the bedroom.

"So, they just leave?" He asked. She nodded and said "Yeah. So, you ready?" He smiled and said "Course I am!" She giggled and said "Well, then let's go! I've got a little idea for later..." They got the glasses of water and walked outback, setting them on a table by the pool.

He turned to face her, his back to the pool, and said "So, who gets to test the water?" She smiled and said "Go right ahead! I gotta put sunscreen on." He smiled and kissed her before letting himself fall back into the water, a lot of it splashing up onto her.

"Gah! Humphrey!" She said as the cool water hit her and he came up for air. "What?" He asked, smiling. "Really!? Again!?" She asked, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs. He chuckled and went over to the side she was at, putting his arms up on the concrete and hanging there as she started putting her sunscreen on.

She noticed him watching and smiled, saying "Enjoying yourself?" He smiled and said "Kinda." She giggled and continued, slowly working it into her legs to give him a little show. When she was done, she got up and went over to the shallow end, slowly getting in as she adjusted to the water.

After she was fully in, he went over and put his arms around her, saying "Did I remember to say I love you today?" She smiled and said "No, you told me already...But you know I love hearing it!" He kissed her and said "I love you, Siara..."

She kissed him back, saying "And I love you, Humphrey..." They started cuddling in the water, kissing and nuzzling each other. After about ten minutes or so, she blushed a little and said "So, I've got a little idea since it's just you and I this time..."

He smiled and said "And what might that be?" She smiled and started taking her bikini off, tossing it up by her chair. He smiled more and quickly followed suit, tossing his up as well. Soon they were both naked in the water, cuddled against each other.

"Boy, this is a lot more fun!" She said, giggling. He nodded and put his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. She laid her head on his shoulder and he started lightly rubbing her stomach, making her softly moan. "That feels really good..." She said, feeling like she was getting a little excited.

He started going a little higher, eventually brushing against her breasts. She blushed a little and looked up at him, a goofy smile on his face that made her smile. She leaned up and kissed him, telling him it was okay. They locked together in a kiss and he brought his hand up more, cupping her breast.

She moaned a little more and he kept lightly rubbing her, running his thumb over her nipple. She felt herself warm up immensly and get much more excited, which made her blush a little more. They started kissing each other more deeply and frantically, both of them wanting to go much further. She moved over him, sitting on his lap and could feel his manhood against her womanhood, which made her blush just a bit more. She pulled back and he could see the passion in her eyes and she said "I love you, Humphrey...More then anything in the world!"

* * *

_**So, it seems Humphrey and Siara are gonna have some fun together in the pool while everyone's gone! Cody and Lilly are gonna go get the plane ready to go and probably leave as soon as Winston and Eve get there. Sounds like they'll have a fun time flying up there! Hopefully the weather doesn't get much worse, otherwise who knows what'll happen.**_


	26. In The Air, Couple Fun & A Break-In

Cody and Lilly were just parking at the airport next to the hangars near the Cessna. He shut the truck off and they got out, walking over to it. He checked the wing tip where it'd gotten hit and it really didn't seem like much to worry about, just a small dent.

"Okay, just gotta see how much gas is in it..." He said, unlocking the doors and getting in the pilot's seat. He turned the master power switch on and looked at the fuel gauges, seeing there were at almost three quarter full. He turned it back off and said "Wow, they're still almost full...Might not need to get gas after all."

Lilly smiled and said "Well, that's good, but wouldn't it be a good idea to anyway?" He shrugged and said "Depends on how far it is. I'll have to ask Winston about that. He said he'd take care of the flight plan." She nodded and they started doing the pre-flight check of the plane, making sure everything was good to go and in working order.

Just as they finished, they saw Winston and Eve coming in and park by their truck. They got up and walked over to them, Winston saying "Hey, guys!" Cody smiled and said "Hey! Just finished checking her out and everything seems good."

"Nice job! How much fuel is in it?" He asked. "About three quarter for each tank. Checked the gauge and looked in the tank." Cody said. Winston nodded and said "Good, we won't need to get fuel until we come back then. It's almost 150 miles there, so about 300 round trip."

"Just flying by GPS?" Cody asked. Eve smiled and said "No...SOMEBODY decided to give you a little challenge..." He looked at Winston, who smiled and said "We'll fly by VOR and NDB's. I planned out a total of three each, alternating between them so you'll have to adjust the radios to stay on course."

"Well, better to learn now then later, I suppose..." He said, chuckling. Lilly giggled and said "You'll do just fine. Dad, how's the weather supposed to be?"

"I checked that a little bit ago and there's a good chance of light snow the entire way there. For some reason, it's been a lot warmer around here today..." He said. Cody shrugged and said "Just odd...Well, I suppose we should be going now, then?" Winston and Eve nodded and they all started getting in.

"Lilly, you can sit up front with Cody. I have enough faith in him to feel comfortable with it." Winston said, smiling. She was too and said "Thanks, Dad! What does the co-pilot do then?"

"Mainly just keep watch outside for any other planes that he might not have seen and check the gauges once in a while." Winston said as he and Eve got in the back, followed by Cody and Lilly getting in. They closed and latched the door before putting on the headsets, two in front and two in back.

Cody turned on the master switch and radio, saying "Can everyone hear me?" They all nodded and he smiled, saying "Okay, let's get going then!" He turned the radio off and procedded to start the plane, getting it running after a couple minutes.

While it warmed up, he checked all the controls, gauges and flaps, making sure again everything worked properly. "So, as you know since this isn't a tower controlled airport, you don't nessicarily NEED to get on the radio...But, it never hurts." Winston said.

Cody nodded and said "If we don't see anyone, then I won't bother with it." They started taxiing to the runway, constantly scanning for any other aircraft. When they got there, they never saw anyone coming in or nearby, so they just got lined up for takeoff.

He went over the checklist and did everything before saying "Okay, everyone good?" They all said they were, so he said "Alright, here we go!" He started giving it power, accelerating down the runway. When they got to full throttle and 65 knots, he started to pull the nose up and get the plane off the ground.

They felt the tires stop rumbling as they left the ground, Lilly giggling and saying "Wow, that feels so cool!" Eve smiled and said "Yeah, it does!" Cody smiled and they climbed out of the airport, going upto about 7,500 feet.

It took about ten minutes to get up there and Winston handed Lilly a clipboard, saying "Here's the radio frequenices you'll need." Lilly took it and said "Okay, the first is a VOR. 125.80." Cody nodded and tuned the radio to it, the VOR gauge instantly swinging away from center. He adjusted it to get the heading and turned to it, keeping the line in the center.

"So, now that we're up here and en route, what's the next thing you wanna do?" Winston asked. "Uhh...get flight following?" He asked. Winston chuckled and said "That would be a good idea, but you don't have a transponder. Close, though...Look on the second page of that clipboard."

Lilly flipped the page and said "Let's see...Jasper Center?" Winston nodded and said "Right! Tune your comm radio to it." Cody nodded and looked at the frequency, tuning the radio to it. They instantly started to hear other pilots and air traffic controllers talking to one another.

"Dad, what's flight following and a transponder?" Lilly asked, turning to look at him. "Flight following is when the air traffic controllers can see you on their radar and keep an eye on you incase anything happens. As you get closer to other Centers, they'll hand you off to them as you leave their radar range."

"Transponders are the thing that provides them the information on your altitude, speed and heading, right?" Cody asked. Winston smiled and said "Pretty much, yeah!" Lilly smiled and said "Cool! How come this plane doesn't have one?"

"Good question, actually...It could, but just didn't come with one, I suppose." He said. She nodded and said "Makes sense. So, what time do you think we'll be there?"

"Don't ask me, ask the pilot!" He said, chuckling. Lilly looked at Cody, who smiled and said "Let's see...150 miles, huh? I'll estimate around 5:30." It was about 3:30 now and Winston nodded, saying "Sounds about right..."

* * *

Back with Siara and Humphrey, they were just "finishing up" in the pool. They were both panting hard and sweating, frantically kissing each other as they came down from their orgasm. She was still sitting on his lap, leaning against him as they kissed.

"Oh, Humphrey...I love you so much!" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and said "I love you, too!" They sat there cuddling and kissing for a while until the cool water was starting to get to them. She pulled back and said "How about we get out now? I'm cold..."

He smiled and said "Sure, baby..." She smiled too and moved from over him, both of them getting out and going over to the chairs. He was about to sit down and she said "Nuh uh...Let's go down to my room..."

He nodded and picked their swimsuits up, walking inside and down the hall behind her. He was staring at her butt the entire time down there and she knew it. They went into her room and she closed the door as he dropped their clothes in her hamper.

She kissed his cheek and said "I'm gonna clean up real quick...I'll be right back." He smiled at her as she went into her bathroom, hearing the sink start running. He sat down on her bed and looked around the room, soon noticing that she had a lot of country band posters.

"So, you really do like country music, huh?" He asked, smiling. He heard her giggled and say "Hey, I like it! Not the ONLY thing I listen to, but it's good."

"Yeah, well, so do I...Either that or modern rock, you know." He said. "Yep, I knew that already! Kinda still surprised you like country, though...You just don't seem the type." She said from her bathroom.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" He asked, chuckling. She giggled and walked back into the bedroom, still naked and said "No, you really don't!" He smiled and said "Well, you seem like the exact image of a country girl..."

"Aw...I'm taking that as a compliment!" She said, smiling at him. He nodded and said "It was! Everyone wants to be with a sweet country girl...But, I'm already with you, so the rest can forget it." She giggled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek and saying "That's right, and I'm with you, so the other girls can forget about you, too!"

"Not that I would let them even try..." He said, kissing her back. She laid down on her bed behind him and he started to join her when she said "Nuh uh...Clean yourself up first..." He smiled and said "Well, alright...I'll be right back!" She nodded and he kissed her real quick before getting up and going into the bathroom.

She happily sighed and laid her head back on the pillows, feeling more content and happy then ever! She pulled her knees up and started rubbing her legs, getting rid of a couple tense muscles. While she was, she started thinking back to earlier in the pool, remembering every little detail of their love-making.

After a couple minutes of thought and rubbing her legs, she noticed she was getting turned on again and wanted to go again. She blushed a little and thought to herself _"No, not right now...We're both too exhausted..." _It didn't work all that well, though, and she simply allowed her legs to fall apart, slowly running her hand down to her womanhood. She couldn't help but let out a soft, quiet moan as she touched herself.

Right then, Humphrey walked back in and completely stopped in his tracks seeing her like that. His eyes went wide and he said "Wh-what're you doing?" She blushed and giggled a little, saying "Couldn't help it..."

* * *

Over with Kate, she was back at home, completely bored since everyone seemed busy today. She was up in her room with her music playing as she read a couple of her magazines, reading typical girl stuff. She was kinda caught up in it when she suddenly heard glass shattering from downstairs.

She instantly shut her stero off and got up off her bed, completely terrified. Her door was closed, but it's not like it would stop anyone if there were in the house. She opened the drawer in the table by her bed and pulled out a Kimber 1911 .45ACP that Winston had got her for protection whenever she was home alone.

She put the pre-loaded magazine in and cocked it, still scared someone might burst into her room. She went over to the window and looked out, seeing a silver Ford Focus that wasn't there earlier parked right in front of the yard.

She went over to the door and silently and slowly opened it, looking around for anything suspicious. When she didn't see anything, she carefully went out and to the stairs, checking the living room and kitchen. Nobody was in there, but the front door was wide open and one window was broken next to it.

_"Oh my god, we're being robbed!" _She thought to herself, starting to panic right as she heard someone in the tiny room that lead to Winston's gun collection. She slowly went down the stairs and toward the room, hearing the beeping of someone trying to get the right code.

She leaned over and peered in and sure enough, someone dressed in black was trying to get into it, apperantly getting frustrated with it when it wouldn't open. She slowly crept in behind them so they didn't hear her, watching the living room area for anyone else that might be in the house.

When she was behind him, she swung the pistol around and hit him square in the temple as hard as she could with the bottom of the gun, instantly knocking them out. He crumpled into a ball of useless jelly on the floor, completely out. She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed 911, someone just as quickly answering.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" The lady asked. "Someone broke into my house and was trying to get into my father's gun safe. I was able to knock him out with my gun." She said, still scared.

"Okay, ma'am, what is your address?" She asked "10383 Rising Road." Kate said, still watching the rest of the house. "Okay, we're sending a police officer now. Is there anybody else in the house other then you and the criminal?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, but I'm not sure. My family is out of town right now." Kate said. "Thank you, the officer will be there in about two minutes." The lady said.

"Thank you so much! Can you inform them I am armed right now?" She asked. "Of course, I'll let them know." She said. Right then, the guy started to wake up and Kate aimed the gun at him, yelling "Do not move or else I'll shoot you!"

"What the-!?" He groggily said as he came to. He saw the gun pointed at his face and instantly froze, unable to move at all. A couple minutes later, she heard the sound of sirens coming up the road and stopping outside her house.

Two police officers came in and Kate said "In here!" They came over to where they were and saw the guy laying on the ground and her holding the gun. "Is the gun loaded?" One of them asked. She nodded and took the magazine out before opening the slide and taking the round out of the chamber. He took it and said "I'm gonna need the paperwork on it."

"It's up in my parent's room." She said, starting toward the stairs and going up to her parents' room. She went over to the end table by Eve's side and opened the drawer, pulling out the paperwork and going back downstairs.

The officer looked it over and finally said "Okay, everything seems in order. Here's your firearm..." He handed it back to her and they took the guy out in handcuffs. She set the gun on the counter and said "Wait...Can I see who he is first?"

"Of course." He said, taking the ski mask off. The guys didn't seem familiar to her, so she said "I don't know him..." The officer nodded and took him out to his car, putting him in the back. There was another officer inside and said "Anyone you should call right now?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, my parents, but they're on a plane right now." He nodded and said "Well, you can still try them. At the least, leave a message." She smiled and said "Yeah, good point..." She pulled her phone out and dialed Eve's number, hoping she'd answer.

After a couple rings, it went to her voicemail and she said "Hey, Mom, it's Kate. Call me back as soon as you can. Someone broke into the house, but they didn't steal anything and I'm okay. Just call me, okay? Bye!"

After she hung up, the officer said "We're gonna take him downtown now. Are you gonna be alright here?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I'll be okay. Gotta clean this glass up now..."

"Just curious here...What is in that room he was trying to get to?" He asked. She smiled and said "My dad's got a big gun collection in there."

"Would you be able to show me? I need to know if there's anything that someone might really be after." He said. "No, I can't...I don't know his passcode." She said, weakly smiling. He nodded and said "It's alright. I will need to come back someday soon to look around, though."

"Okay, I'll let my Dad know when they call." She said. "Thanks. We've gotta go now, so be sure to stay safe." He said. She nodded and we walked out, driving off with the other officer. She picked the gun back up and went upto her room, putting it away.

She sat down on her bed, saying to herself "Wow...That really did just happen..." She laid back on her bed, feeling rather tired all the sudden and closed her eyes, wanting it all to be a dream. She fell asleep rather quickly despite still be scared about what happened.

* * *

_**Winston's POV**_

* * *

We'd been flying for about an hour and a half now, most of us having a blast the entire time. Most of us...Eve fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. We could hear her snoring through the headsets, making me chuckle. I took hers off and gently pulled her over to me, letting her rest against my shoulder.

"So, how much longer do you think it'll be?" I asked Cody. He shrugged and said "I'd say another half hour or so. We're about 70 miles out now." I nodded and said "That sounds pretty accurate. How is it so far actually flying a trip?"

He chuckled and said "Honestly, I thought it'd be a lot harder, but it's actually rather relaxing!" Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, it is! The view is amazing up here!"

"Well, who knows how much longer that'll last...The weather's supposed to be coming up soon and it might start snowing a bit." I said. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, I'm watching for that..."

About twenty minutes later, we started to see small specks hitting the windshield and I said "Well, there it is!" It was slowly getting to be more and more until we could hardly see the ground anymore from the amount of snow in the air.

"Think we should go down a bit?" Cody asked, sounding nervous. I smiled and said "Nah, we'll be fine, trust me. No icing was forecasted for up here, so we're good." He and Lilly looked at each other and she said "It'll be okay. Just use your judgement."

He nodded and a couple minutes later, we started going down some as he said "No that I don't trust you, Winston, it's just I don't feel comfortable." I chuckled and said "That's good, because I wasn't exactly truthful about that. In about five miles or so, there IS icing reported how high we were. I was testing you..."

"Well, try not to do that too often, okay? I was really worried..." He said, smiling. Lilly looked back at me and said "How'd you know about it?"

"This morning after you guys left for school, I checked the weather for our flight and found the icing conditions. I wanted to see if he'd trust me or his own judgment. The fact he went with his own is good." I said. She nodded and we continued flying on, slowly getting closer and closer to Rick's town.

* * *

_**Well, sounds like they're having a good time flying, but know nothing about what Kate went through yet! Wonder how Eve'll react when she hears about it...Winston, too. Guarantee they'll flip out and wanna go right back home. Siara and Humphrey had a "good day" to themselves so far as well! Not too often they get the entire house to themselves, so who knows what they may do later on...**_

_**And yes, I know I put the POV thing in. I might start doing that more to give a perspective from one persons, for lack of a better term, eyes. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **_


	27. Chapter 27

"Eve, wake up, honey..." Eve heard as she slowly started to come back to consiousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Winston smiling at her. They were still in the air, but he said "We'll be landing in about ten minutes."

She yawned and said "Wow, really? How long was I out?" He looked at his watch and said "About fourty five minutes." She smiled a little and said "Guess I was kinda tired...So, how's everything been going so far?"

"Well, we haven't crashed or blown up yet...So, I'd say good!" Lilly said, giggling and making everyone laugh. "Yeah, good point! It's been pretty smooth so far. The snow started coming down a little bit ago, but seems to have stopped for now." Cody said. Eve nodded and said "Well, I can't wait to get there! I need to get out and stretch..."

"Me too. My butt's getting sore..." Lilly said, smiling. Winston chuckled and said "Well, it won't be much longer. Might wanna start getting ready to land, Cody." He nodded and pulled out the landing checklist from the door pocket, reading it over so he'd know what to do. After reading it, he put it back and said "Okay, got it. Should probably start heading down now."

He cut the power back and let the nose fall as they decended through the clouds. It only took a few minutes until they could see the ground below along with the airport. "Hey, there it is!" Lilly said, pointing at it. Winston smiled and said "Yep, that's it! And it's not tower controlled!"

"Even better! You guys might wanna put your seatbelts back on now." Cody said. Everyone nodded and put them on as they started to get ready to land. He started to turn to line up with the runway and began doing what he needed to so they could land, like putting down flaps and turning on the lights.

"Sky looks clear all around, so I think you're good." Lilly said, looking out the windows. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, saying "Thanks, love!" She giggled and he continued manuvering the plane until they were getting real close to touching down.

"Alright, just keep calm and remember what to do, okay?" Winston asked. Cody nodded and said "Don't worry, I got this." Eve smiled and he brought the plane down to just above the runway, letting it touch down with a nice, gentle thump and let the nose come down as slowed.

"Beautiful!" Winston said, chuckling. Lilly and Eve giggled and Eve said "Great landing!" Cody smiled and said "Thanks, guys! Now, to find a parking spot..." They turned off the runway and toward the general aviation parking, soon finding a tie-down spot near a few other aircraft. He pulled upto it and parked, shutting the plane down before they started getting out.

"Well, that was a fun ride!" Lilly said, stretching her back. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, it was! What time is it? I'm hungry." Cody looked at his phone and said "It's a quarter after five. I can try to find some place to eat nearby. How's Denny's sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Winston said, smiling. Eve and Lilly nodded in agreement and Cody said "Alright then! Looks like there's one just up the road a couple blocks. What time do we need to meet Rick and where?"

"Sometime around six and back here at his building. It's the big blue one right over there..." Winston said, pointing at a good sized blue building on the other side of the airfield. Cody nodded and said "Cool, we've got plenty of time then! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" They all started walking out to the road and toward the Denny's up the road, talking about the flight and what was coming.

"He seems eager to meet you, so just keep your hopes up something good will happen." Winston said. Cody smiled and said "Oh, I am! I'll be really upset if something comes up and he can't do it." Eve giggled and said "And I wouldn't blame you! Coming this far for nothing?" Right then, her phone started to beep in her purse, so she reached in and pulled it out.

"Huh, Kate tried to call me about an hour ago...She left a voicemail..." She said, calling her voicemail to listen to the message Kate left. _"Hey, Mom, it's Kate. Call me back as soon as you can. Someone broke into the house, but they didn't steal anything and I'm okay. Just call me, okay? Bye!" _

Eve's eyes went wide and she said "Oh my god, Winston! Someone broke in to the house!" Now he got worried and said "Did she say if she's alright?" Eve nodded and said "Yeah, she said she's fine and they didn't take anything."

"Try calling her real quick." He said. She dialed Kate's number and waited for her to answer, which she did after three rings. "Mom! You got my message!?" Kate asked, sounding like she was in a panic.

"Yeah, I did, honey. So, you're alright, nobody hurt you?" Eve asked. "Yep, I'm fine, Mom. The guy was trying to get into Dad's gun room." Kate said. Eve looked at Winston and said "She said they tried to get into the gun safe..."

"But, how'd they know it was there? I've never told anyone that I don't trust about it..." He said, astonished. "Mom, when are you guys coming home? I really don't like being here by myself right now..." Kate said.

Eve weakly smiled and said "I know you don't, honey...We probably won't be back until late tonight..." Kate sighed and said "What am I supposed to do? All I've been doing is just basically hiding in my room all day..."

"Why don't you call Humphrey and Siara and ask them to come over? At least then you'll have friends with you tonight so you won't feel so scared." Eve said. After a moment of silence, Kate finally said "Okay, Mom, I'll do that. I'm sure they're still over at Cody and her house right now."

"Okay, honey. Don't worry, we'll be home soon enough. We're about to get some dinner before we talk to your Dad's friend up here. I'll call you when we're about to leave for home, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, love you guys!" Kate said. Eve smiled and said "We love you too, honey! Bye!" Her and Kate hung up and Eve sighed, saying "As soon as we're done, we gotta haul ass home! She sounded scared out of her mind right now!"

"Yeah, I don't doubt it! I would be too if someone broke in...Not to mention being the only one home." Lilly said. Winston smiled and said "So, she's gonna have Humphrey and Siara come over?" Eve nodded and said "She said she'd call them and ask. I know they'll be right there."

"Siara definately will, and if Humphrey's with her, he will too." Cody said. Eve smiled and said "Makes me feel better knowing they'll be there with her so she's not as scared." Winston kissed her cheek and said "Me too, honey. For now, let's get some dinner!"

* * *

Back in Jasper at Kate's house, she was just getting off the phone with Siara. She said her and Humphrey would be right there, which made Kate feel a lot better. Even though the police had taken the guy that broke in, she was still afraid there may be someone else waiting to. She kept the gun right next to her on her bed, magazine inside it just in case.

About ten minutes later, she looked out the window as she heard Siara and Humphrey pull up in the Raptor. She went downstairs and to the front door, opening it for them as they came up to it. Siara immediately hugged Kate, saying "First off, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just shaken up...Thanks for coming over." She said as Siara let go of her. Siara smiled and said "As soon as you told us what happened, I knew we had to come. Did you call your parents already?"

"Mom called me back just before I called you. She said they'd be back probably late tonight, so I was hoping you guys could stay until they do." She said. Humphrey nodded and said "I know I will."

"Thanks, guys..." Kate said, weakly smiling. Siara hugged her again, saying "Don't worry about it. Now that we're here, what should we do?" She let go of Kate as she said "Well, we've got an Xbox down in the basement with the Kinect and a few games."

"Ooh, really!? I've never played it before!" Humphrey said, smiling. Kate giggled and said "Then how about we do that? There's all kinds of games that are pretty fun..." Siara nodded and said "Sounds good to me! I think we could all use some fun right now anyway." They all walked down the stairs leading to the basement after Kate locked the front door.

Siara and Humphrey looked around as she turned the light on, seeing a room full of anything fun. There was a huge entertainment center for the games, another TV with a karoke machine along with gutiars and drums and a ping pong and a pool table just to name a few.

"Holy crap..." Humphrey said, stunned. Kate giggled and said "We've got some stuff down here..." Siara nodded and said "Yeah, SOME...Wow! What should we do first?" Kate giggled a little again and said "I was thinking a game of pool would be fun!"

"I was just thinking that, too!" Humphrey said, smiling. Siara was too and said "Okay, I'm up for it! But, since there's only three of of, how do we play?" Kate smiled and said "Rock, paper, scissors to see who plays who first. Then the winner plays the other." Siara and Humprey nodded and they began, soon deciding who played first.

* * *

Back up with Cody, Lilly, Eve and Winston, they had just finished their dinner and were leaving Denny's, heading back to the airport. It was about 6PM now, so they had about a half hour to get there. Plenty of time considering it was only a ten minute walk to the restraunt. "So, how do you think it'll go, Winston?" Cody asked.

He smiled and said "I think it'll go good. Rick's a real cool guy and I think he'll like you." Cody smiled too and said "I sure hope so! I don't wanna blow probably my best chance at this." Eve giggled and said "You won't, honey. Just be yourself and make a good impression." He nodded and said "Thanks, Eve! Anything I should know not to do beforehand?"

Winston thought a moment and said "One...Do NOT ask him if he's married. His wife and daughter were killed in a car accident about five years ago. He never really got over it..." Lilly weakly smiled and said "Not that you could blame him...I don't think I would, either."

"Don't worry, I won't bring it up. Any idea what he might have me do?" Cody asked. Winston chuckled and said "He'll test what you already know about flying for sure. One question I know he likes to ask is what the best form of navigation is. First off, what do YOU think it is?"

"If it's a personal favorite, then mine is the VOR navigation. GPS is always good, but it makes flying too easy." Cody said, smiling. Winston laughed and said "Perfect! Tell him exactly what you said and you're good!"

"Cool! Think we'll go fly for a bit?" He asked. Winston shrugged and said "Possibly, just depends on how he thinks of you. If you do end up flying, then you're in a good spot with him and you're most likely hired. That is if you CAN fly...Which we all know you can."

"Alright, thanks! I'm feeling pretty good about it so far." Cody said, chuckling. Lilly kissed him, saying "Well, just for a little extra luck..." He kissed her back and said "Thanks, love...I love you!" She smiled and said "Love you, too!" They kept walking for a while longer until they got back to the airport.

They went out to the plane and got back in, Winston saying "Let's just take it over to his building. A lot faster and safer then walking across the airport." They all nodded and Cody started it, immediately getting it moving since it was still warmed up from the flight. It only took about five minutes to get across the airport and they parked right outside the front entrance just as someone was coming out.

"Hey, there's Rick!" Winston said, smiling. Cody was too and shut the plane down before they all started getting out. "Winston, Eve!" Rick said as he came over to them. He and Winston shook hands, Winston saying "Hey, old man! Been a few years, hasn't it!?"

"Yeah, damn right! Hi, Eve! You're looking just as lovely as always!" He said, smiling at her. She giggled and said "Well, thank you! You remember Lilly, right?" He nodded and said "Of course I do, but I haven't seen her since she was a kid. How're you doing, young lady?"

Lilly smiled and said "I've been great, thank you!" He smiled at her and then saw Cody closing the door on the plane and said "So, this must be Cody, right?" Winston nodded and said "Yep, that's him! Same one I've been telling you about!" Cody walked over and they shook hands as Rick said "Great to finally meet you! Winston says you're pretty talented as a pilot."

"Well, thanks! Good to meet you, too!" He said, smiling. "You're welcome, son! So, how did you and Winston meet?" Rick asked. Winston chuckled and said "Well, he's Greg and Jenny's son. That's their plane we flew in on. Cody was flying, of course."

"Oh, you don't say!? I remember them like it was yesterday...Can't believe it's been so long already..." Rick said, smiling at his memories. Eve giggled and said "Yeah, it really has...He's probably gonna be our son-in-law soon, too!"

"Really now? I'm guessing he and Lilly here are together then?" He asked. Winston nodded and said "That, and they're expecting." He smiled even more and said "Oh, congratulations! Winston never mentioned that!"

"Thank you, sir!" Cody said, kissing Lilly's cheek, who giggled and kissed him back. "Ah, don't mention it...Now, Winston says that your plane got damaged recently?" Lilly nodded and said "It got dented on the wing over here..." They walked over and Rick inspected it, taking a few minutes before saying "Nothing real bad as far as I can see. Didn't feel odd or anything in the air?"

"Nope, not a bit. Was a nice smooth ride all the way here." Winston said. He nodded and said "Well, that's good. How about we all go inside and talk for a bit?" They all nodded and walked inside to a good sized lobby, surrounded by smaller offices.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk with Cody in private for a little bit." Rick said. Winston smiled and said "Take all the time you need!" Cody smiled and they walked down a short hallway to the last office and went inside. Rick closed the door and said "Have a seat." Cody nodded and sat down in a chair infront of the desk.

Rick sat down at the desk and said "So, Winston's told me everything about how you fly, which is good! He's gotten me under the impression that you could be my next star pilot, and honestly from what he's said, I believe him. All YOU need to do is prove it..."

"Well, thanks, I really appreciate it! What do you want me to do?" Cody asked, feeling a bit nervous. Rick smiled and said "I put together a small quiz for you to start with. Nothing extremely hard, but should be a bit of a challenge. Just take your time and pick the answers you feel absolutely sure about." Cody nodded and he handed him a small bundle of papers, three pages of questions.

Cody immedately started answering the questions, going through them like it was nothing. He only took about ten minutes until he was done with all fifty questions! When he finished, he handed it back to Rick, who said "Wow, that was fast! I'm not gonna review it right now, but I will soon. Instead, I'd just like to get to know you for right now."

"Sure! What would you like to know?" Cody asked, sitting back in the chair. Rick smiled and said "As I understand, you're still in high school, right?" He nodded and said "Yeah, but this is my last year and I'll be done in a couple months."

"Okay, good. Do you do fairly well?" He asked. Cody shrugged and said "I get mostly A minuses..." Rick chuckled and said "I'd say that's pretty well, then! Still in high school and already going to be father, huh? That's a lot of responsibility, you know."

Cody nodded and said "I know, but Lilly and I both really want to and we feel we're ready." Rick nodded and said "I'm not going to argue with you if you really feel that way, and I respect it. Do you live together?"

"Yeah, she moved in almost a week ago." He said. "Oh, okay then. So, why do you want to learn to fly? Just for taking trips or to make a career out of it?" Rick asked. Cody smiled and said "I'd love to make it my career if I get the chance! I've always been fascinated by airplanes and just love them. As you know, my Dad was a pilot, so I guess it runs in the family."

Rick chuckled and said "Well, that's as good a reason as any! That actually almost how I got started flying...My father was also a pilot, but for a small company down in Kansas. He started teaching me when I turned 16 and I ended up flying for him before I started this company."

"Wow, really!? That's pretty cool!" Cody said, smiling. Rick was too and said "Well, thanks! I guess it was just my calling...Ended up moving up here in 1995 and basically started as a taxi service. Since it's starting to get kinda late, I've only got a few more questions and we'll be done."

* * *

_**Well, sounds like everything is going good so far! Maybe Cody'll end up leaving with a job, who knows? Rick definately seems like an easy to get along with guy and sounds interesting in having Cody fly for him. I know Winston, Eve and Lilly would definitely be happy for him if he does!**_

_**Down in Jasper, Kate, Siara and Humphrey are probably have fun all night long! Maybe make it into a sleepover night and have even more fun! Wonder if Kate's going to mention Sebastian to them yet...**_


	28. Home Finally & Awkwardness

"Okay, well that was an interesting movie!" Humphrey chuckled as they finished watching "21 & Over" in Kate's basement. Siara giggled and said "Kinda retarted, but funny as hell!" Kate nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, no kidding! Was it worth the twenty bucks?"

"Oh, yeah, definately!" Humphrey said, smiling. Kate smiled too and said "Sweet! I'll ask Lilly and Cody if they wanna borrow it when they get back." Siara giggled again and said "Well, you might wanna wait a day or two...I'm sure we all know what they're gonna do when they get home." Kate shrugged and said "Maybe...Who cares, though?"

"I know, just saying. You know, I just thought of something...You were kinda prying into our love life earlier, remember?" Siara asked Kate, smiling slyly. Kate giggled and said "Yeah, so?" Siara smiled more and said "Who've you been seeing?" Kate's eyes went wide and she stammered "Wh-What!? N-Nobody...I don't have time for that..."

"Bullshit! I can tell you're lying...Who is he? Guy from school? Is it Jason? I've seen him staring at your ass before..." Siara said, trying to get Kate to spill. Kate looked at Humphrey, who just sat there silent and said "I'm not seeing anyone right now...And if I were, it'd be someone more mature then that "Jason" shithead..."

"You know how I can tell you're still lying? Number one, you're blushing like crazy...Two, you're fidgeting a lot now...And three, while you were up using the bathroom, I saw the name that came up on your phone when you got that text." Siara said, resting her head on her hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch her and Humphrey were sitting on.

Kate blushed even more and said "That...That was Lilly...What're you talking about?" Siara giggled and said "Kate, come on...You can tell us. His name's Sebastian, huh?" Kate glanced between her and Humphrey a couple times before finally sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay...Yes, his name's Sebastian...We met at the college."

"I knew it...How is he?" Siara asked. Kate weakly smiled and said "He's a really nice guy so far! He gave me a tour of the campus the other day before you guys' party. I honestly kinda like him..." Siara giggled and said "Well, that's cool! What's he going there for?"

"He's got a football scholorship, actually!" Kate said, smiling more. Humphrey was now too and said "Oh, really!? That's sweet!" Siara nodded and said "Yeah, it is! Is he trying to go pro's or something?"

Kate shrugged and said "No idea, I didn't ask. We just talked for a while when we were walking around, so I didn't have much time to find out much about him." Siara giggled again and said "Well, he sounds like a nice guy to me! Wasn't so hard telling us, was it?" Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, saying "I only did to shut you up..."

Humphrey chuckled and said "Yeah, won't work for long..." Siara hit his shoulder, saying "Oh, shut it, you!" He playfully pushed her a little, saying "Make me..."

"You know, I've seen this kinda thing before, so I'm just saying it now...No sex on our couch!" Kate said, laughing like crazy. Siara blushed and said "Yeah, whatever...So, onto something else...What should we do now?" Kate looked up at the clock and it was almost 9:30PM now.

"Well, Mom and Dad said they'd probably be home around 10 or so...Wanna play another game of pool?" Kate asked. Humphrey smiled and said "Sounds good to me! I still need to beat you so we can call it even!"

* * *

About twenty miles out of Jasper was the familiar little Cessna flying through the air, two of the four people on board completely passed out. The tan furred lady looked back at the sleeping couple, saying over the headset "Yeah, they're still asleep. Not sure how over the noise of that engine, though..."

Her husband was flying the plane and smiled, saying "Must've been a tiring day...I know I could really use some sleep right about now..." She giggled and said "Well, we're only about a half hour away from home, Winston."

He chuckled and said "I know, Eve. As soon as we get home, we need to make sure Kate's alright and see what got broken..." She nodded and said "Tomorrow morning, I'll call the police station and see if we can find out who it was that broke in." About then, they heard their daughter let out a yawn as she woke up from her nap.

Eve looked back to see her stretching a little before cuddling tighter against Cody, letting out a soft purr as she did. "Sleep good, honey?" Eve asked, smiling. Lilly opened her eyes a little and sleepily said "Not bad. How close are we to home?" Winston looked at the distance on the radio and said "Looks like about fifteen miles now, so around twenty to thirty minutes."

She nodded and said "Good...As soon as we get home, I'm going right to sleep. I'm exhausted..." Eve giggled a little and said "We are, too. I know you guys gotta be up for school tomorrow." Lilly cracked a smile and said "Oh, boy...Can't wait..."

They kept flying along for twenty or so minutes longer, getting closer and closer to home. At just about 9:50, Jasper Airport came into view, the runway lights breaking throught the dark clouds they were just over. "Alright, home finally!" Winston said, smiling and started pulling the power back to desend. Lilly sat up and put her seatbelt back on before gently shaking Cody awake.

He started to wake up with a bit of a yawn, looking around to see they were still in the air. "Are we home?" He sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes. Lilly smiled and said "Yep, just about! We're almost at the airport now." He sat up and looked out the window to see Winston was already about to land.

They touched down a couple minutes later with a soft thump and squeal from the tires as they touched the asphalt again. "Now we're officialy home!" He said, chuckling. They turned off the runway and went to their parking space next to the cars, shutting the plane down after they parked.

Eve and Winston got out first before Cody and Lilly did, all of them stretching their backs after the long trip. After they got the tie-downs in place, Winston said "Nice to finally be back home!" Eve smiled and said "Sure is! We need to head home now and make sure Kate's okay, honey." He nodded and said "I know. We're gonna take off now, guys, so have a good night! Keep your phone on you tomorrow, Cody."

"Yep, I know! Can't wait to hear if he'll take me or not." Cody said, smiling. Lilly giggled and kissed his cheek, saying "You'll get the job, I know you will." He kissed her back and said "I sure hope so...I guess we're gonna head home now, too."

"Okay, see you two tomorrow then! We'll come over around five or so, is that okay?" Eve asked. They both nodded and Lilly said "That sounds fine. See you guys later!" Winston and Eve hugged them goodbye before they all went to their cars, getting in and driving off out of the airport.

* * *

Back at Kate's house, they were all still down in the basement watching another movie, "Shortbus". It was a really racy movie, but also really funny! Lots of nudity and sex scenes, among other things, but it was mostly comedy. They'd been watching it for about a half hour now and were laughing hysterically when someone suddenly cleared their throat behind them all.

Their head whipped around to see Winston and Eve standing there, smiling at them all. Kate quickly grabbed the controller and stopped the movie, saying "Mom, Dad! I didn't know you guys were back already!"

Eve giggled and said "We just got home a minute ago. What were you all watching?" They all blushed and Siara nervously said "A comedy movie on Netflix..." Eve slowly nodded and said "Right, comedy...Looked more like a porno to us..." Kate blushed heavily and said "Mom, it wasn't porn! Just a movie we found..."

"Okay, honey, whatever you say...How're you doing after earlier?" She asked, still smiling. Kate shrugged and said "Alright, I guess...Still kinda shaken, but alright. I'm just glad you guys are home now." Winston smiled and said "We are, too. What got broken exactly?"

"The little window thing next to the door and they just reached in and unlocked it, I think. Still don't know how they knew your gun room was in there..." Kate said. He shrugged and said "I don't either...Maybe they just happened to push the button for the keypad..."

"Could've been that. Well, we're going to bed now, honey. You guys can stay if you want to, we don't mind." Eve said, smiling at Siara and Humphrey. Siara smiled back and said "Thank you, but we should be heading home now. We've got school in the morning."

"It was great of you guys to come by!" Kate said, getting up and hugging them both. Humphrey smiled and said "Hey, don't mention it...It was pretty fun here." Kate giggled and said "Yeah, it was! See you guys tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Kate!" Siara said as her and Humphrey walked up the stairs and out to his car. Kate went up as well with Winston and Eve after turning the TV and all off. "Night, honey! See you in the morning!" Eve said, hugging Kate. She smiled and said "Night, guys!" They all went up the stairs and to their rooms, Winston and Eve passing Lilly's old room on their way.

Eve stopped outside of it and opened the bedroom door, looking inside at the emptyness. She let out a depressed sigh, getting Winston's attention. He stopped and turned around to see her leaning on the door frame, tears in her eyes. He went back over and put his arms around her, asking "What's wrong, honey?"

"I just can't believe our little girl's gone already..." She said, trying not to cry. He kissed her cheek and said "She's not gone, Eve...She only moved about ten minutes away." She weakly smiled and said "But this house doesn't feel the same without her here anymore."

"I know, I feel it and miss her, too...But, she's a grown girl now. She's living her own life now with the man she loves...It's not like we'll never see her anymore." He said, slowly running his hand over her stomach, which made her softly purr. She turned her head and kissed him, saying "You're right, honey...Come on, let's go to bed." He smiled and let go over her, both of them walking down to their bedroom and going in.

He closed the door behind them as she went to her side of the bed to undress and change into her pajamas. He smiled and walked over to her as she finished taking her panties off, wrapping his arms around her again. She jumped a little from the surprise, but smiled and said "What're you doing, honey?"

He chuckled and kissed her neck, saying "Admiring my beautiful wife..." She blushed a little bit, saying "Aw, how sweet of you!" He smiled more and started kissing her neck and shoulders, making her softly moan. She closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasuring feelings more, letting out more soft moans as he kept kissing her.

He lighty ran his hands up her stomach toward her chest, making her shiver a little before cupping her breasts. She moaned again and pulled him into a deep kiss as he started lightly squeezing them and teasing her nipples. "OH, Winston..." She purred, quickly feeling excited and turned on from his loving.

* * *

Over at Cody and Siara's house, she was already in bed after Humphrey went home for the night and he was in the living room with Lilly, laying on the couch with her. She just wanted to cuddle for a while tonight, which he enthusiastically agreed to much to her delight. He had the stereo on and was playing soft music that made it much better for her.

The song that was playing was just going off, soon being replaced by "Night Train" By Jason Aldean. She smiled and quietly said "I love this song..." He chuckled and said "So do I." They cuddled and kissed while it played, not wanting the night to end.

After about ten minutes, she was starting to fall asleep laying on his chest, small purrs coming from her. He kissed her forehead and laid his head against her, slowly rubbing her side and stomach. "Mmm...That feels so nice..." She purred, her eyes closed and a smile across her face. He smiled too and closed his eyes as well, feeling tired and content. He was the first to fall asleep, much to her surprise.

When he started snoring, she giggled a little and said to herself "Must've been pretty tired after today..." She suddenly heard one of the bedroom doors open and lifted her head to see Siara coming out to the kitchen, wearing only her silky orange panties. She saw Lilly smiling at her and froze, blushing like crazy!

"Lilly! I thought you two were in bed!" She said, trying to cover herself in a panic. Lilly giggled and quietly said "We've been out here since we got home...Cody's asleep right now, so shh!" Siara smiled a little and went into the kitchen, getting a cup of water. Lilly started to smell a familiar kind of scent wafting into the living room, immediately knowing what it was.

"So, what's with the outfit?" She jokingly asked. Siara blushed a little again and said "Just...how I was comfortable tonight..." Lilly slowly nodded and said "Okay, then...Is that why I can see that big wet spot on your panties?" Siara's eyes went wide and she almost coughed up her water when Lilly said that.

"Lilly!" Siara said, putting her hand where the wet spot was to cover herself again. She happened to touch herself there and couldn't hold back a little moan that Lilly heard, making her giggle. "Why would you say that!?"

"Because I'm a girl too and I like to mess with you..." Lilly said, giggling. Siara rolled her eyes and Lilly said "Sooo...Were you having a little fun down there?" Siara blushed again and said "I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Hey, it's not something to be upset about...I can understand if you were, even I do." Lilly said, carefully and gently getting off Cody and the couch. She walked over to Siara and said "Were both girls, so it's not something shocking to either of us."

"But, it's still embarassing!" Siara said, still blushing but also smiling a little now. Lilly giggled a little too and looked down at her panties, saying "You must've really been having fun, weren't you!?" Siara looked away and said "Maybe..." She jumped a little as she felt Lilly suddenly put her hand on her panties, feeling the wet spot.

"God, you really did..." Lilly gasped, feeling the slick girly fluids leaking out. Siara blushed much more then before and said "Wh-what're you-" She was cut off by Lilly rubbing her hand on her womanhood, making her gasp in pleasure. "L-Lilly...No..." Siara said, reaching down to push her hand away.

Instead, Lilly took her hand in hers, leaning in and kissing Siara, who softly moaned. "You're such a beautiful girl, Siara..." Lilly quietly said, lust in her voice. Siara was in shock, unable to do anything but stand there as one of her best friends was pleasuring her. Lilly leaned in and whispered in her ear "Let's go down to your room, hmm?"

Siara could only nod in her pleasure-weakened moment and Lilly giggled as they walked down the hall to Siara's room and went in. Lilly closed the door and immediately took her clothes off before embracing Siara again, kissing her neck and running her fingernails up and down her back. Siara could only moan and purr in pleaure, feeling her own want for Lilly building by the moment.

Lilly suddenly brought her hand around and slipped it into Siara even more increasingly wet panties, slowly rubbing her womanhood. When she pushed a couple fingers inside her, that set her off into an orgasm, her fluids squirting out and into her panties, down her legs to the floor and on Lilly's hand.

Siara shot awake in a panting panic, sweat covering her body from her intense dream. "What the hell!?" She asked herself, looking around her room to see she was still in bed, everything just how it was when she went to bed. She pushed the blanket off and was suddenly hit by her own scent, filling her nose with the sweet pheromones. She looked down to see the sheets and her legs completely soaked from her nocturnal orgasm.

"What the fuck was that all about!?" She asked herself again, getting out of bed. She wiped herself off with a towel from the hamper before putting her robe on and going out into the hallway. She walked down to the living room to see nobody was out there and the lights dimmed down. She went back down toward her room and stopped outside Cody and Lilly's hearing them both snoring a little.

She went back into her room and closed the door, taking her robe back off and pulling the wet sheets off her bed to change them. When she was done, she looked at the time on her phone and it was almost 2AM.

"I don't know what that was all about...Lilly would never do that. Neither of us are lesbians, that's for sure!" She said to herself, getting back in bed and pulling the blanket over herself."Must've been that movie earlier..." She said, laying her head back down and closing her eyes, falling back asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 28 for you all! Got the idea for that last little bit with Siara and Lilly (no, I'm not a perv...) and decided to go with it just to add something interesting instead of having another all good, nothing's wrong chapter. Let me know what you thought of it, good or bad. Hope you all enojyed the chapter! **_


End file.
